


Diva Changer

by daxg2001



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Corruption, F/M, Filming, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, MILFs, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Overweight, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, overweight male, titfucks, ugly male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: A WWE fan gets a mysterious smartphone with the Diva Changer App. Allowing him to mind control anyone he wants to. He sets his sights on the WWE (and beyond) and its female wrestlers to bring them back to the classic age of Divas and skin shows. And of course, using mind control to fuck those women...
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s), Allie | Cherry Bomb/Original Male Character(s), Bayley | Davina Rose/Original Male Character(s), Candice LeRae/Original Male Character(s), JoJo Offerman/Original Male Character(s), Kaitlyn//Original Male Character(s), Lacey Evans/Original Male Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/Original Male Character(s), Natalya Neidhart/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Jinny (Professional Wrestling), Paige | Britani Knight//Original Male Character(s), Sara Del Rey/Original Male Character(s), Sasha Banks/Original Male Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 - Stephanie McMahon

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Stephanie McMahon(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 1

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

I could go into all the boring details, but that wouldn’t likely answer most of the questions. Besides, I’m no scientist or technician so I can’t explain the ins and outs of it all. It boils down to this. One day I woke up, and after another dull and boring day I got home to find a box in the mail for me. I hadn’t ordered anything and I wasn’t expecting a delivery to arrive. When I opened it, I found what looked like just a regular smartphone and a small leaflet of instructions. Along with a note that said “Use this wisely. I know I did.”. Except this phone didn’t make or accept calls. All it had on it was a single app. The “Diva Changer”.

My mind went back to a random conversation I’d had online with someone, discussing how in our opinion the current ‘Women’s Evolution’ in the WWE was a pile of crap. Remembering the good old days of bra and panties matches, skin being shown, and when we could look forward to nude magazine shoots instead of hoping for phone leaks. As I recall, the guy I was talking to mentioned some fantasy, at least I figured it was, about having a phone that could change people and how they acted. Their personality, their emotions, how they dressed. Even change them to basically become a different person altogether. I played along, saying how it would be awesome to go and make that happen in the WWE to all the women and turn the female Superstars back into naughty, slutty Divas.

I of course dismissed the conversation like so many others. Fantasy was just that. It didn’t really happen. So when I got this device out, I decided to open up the App and see what it did. Plenty of options. Select a target, and change them mentally. Reduce free will. Increase sexuality. Complete obedience. Treat acts that would be shocking or out of the ordinary as just normal. Despite being called the ‘Diva Changer’ it had options to influence men as well it seemed, which was a handy fall-back in case things went south.

I naturally tested the device out in my town. The girl next door who had always just friend-zoned me and was engaged to the school jock? I had her on her knees sucking my dick before I fucked her on her bed, and had her moan out about how much bigger and better I was than her husband to be. That gorgeous teacher who always wore the too tight, short skirts at college? I got some private tuition with her, taking her over her desk while making her try and ‘mark’ tests that didn’t exist. I even went to my job and, before I quit, fucked the store manager in the back storage room instead of finishing my shift. Banging one of the check-out girls too that I picked up on the way out.

As fun as this all was, I knew that with this device and it’s seemingly unstoppable powers? I had to aim higher. Why not go for the big time. The biggest wrestling company in the world with the hottest roster of women. After all, all those female Superstars thinking they can change the world and be taken seriously? It was about time they got taken down a peg or two. Or at least, made into what they should have always been. Divas.

* * *

“Miss McMahon? Your One O'clock meeting is here.” The voice of the woman on the other end of the speaker-phone said. Her tone a little raspier than it had been earlier in the day. Kind of happens when I decided to introduce myself to her with my dick down her throat.

“Meeting? I don’t remember scheduling one...” Stephanie McMahon raised an eyebrow, not looking too amused by this as she raised an eyebrow.

I, of course, invited myself in. Just as I’d done walking through the front door and using the app on the security guard and front desk staff to have them award me an all access staff pass. Just as I’d done reaching the floor of McMahon’s office. Of course, with the powers of this mind control app I didn’t bother even trying to dress up for the part. Looking completely out of place as I strolled in with a big, cheesy smile. Just in creased up jeans and similarly unironed, baggy T-shirt with a hodded jacket on. I knew for a fact I wasn’t a muscle bound stud like many WWE stars, and far from it. I was tubby, short, and balding. No person would really look at me twice without this app.

“Who the Hell do you...” McMahon stood up, looking angry at my appearance and clearly seeing there was no real meeting going on here. However, she couldn’t finish her sentence. My finger touching the activate button on the Diva Changer as I pointed it at the Billion Dollar Princess.

Stephanie’s expression suddenly changed. Blank. Emotionless. Her eyes looking glazed over as she stared not at me, but through me in a trance that she was truly in. Essentially I’d just paused her brain, and therefore her entire body. Still breathing and alive of course, but without any ability to freely think for the moment. It was a delicious sight that had me getting hard in my pants already.

I took a moment to look over the most powerful woman in WWE as stood statue-like in front of me. The long brunette hair. Stylish and no doubt expensive necklace and earrings. The wedding ring on her hand. Most importantly for me, that stunning grade-A MILF body of hers. Those huge, fake tits sitting nicely in a black, sleeveless top. Her thick rounded ass in a tight, red skirt. I was reminded of many a night I’d spent jacking off, imagining being deep in those titties or in her booty. Now? I didn’t have to dream or fantasise.

I tapped into the app and started changing some settings. Reducing defiance, objections and common sense so that she’d happily agree to anything I said. Increasing desire and sexual frustration to make her more than just willing to be down to fuck, despite being married. Reducing shame and self-worth so that being a mother and a proud businesswoman would mean little when, not if, things got dirty with me. Basically, I was ripping out of her everything that made her a ruthless McMahon and more of an obedient, go-along-with-anything bimbo. At least for the most part and when I was around. I couldn’t just turn her off and steal her away to fuck at home. No. This plan I had for her was far more fun… For me at least.

I hit the activate button on the App. Watching as McMahon blinked and her brain snapped back into life with these new ‘settings’ applied. Her eyes widened at me, looking shocked but then looking over me. Trying to process things before she shook her head. “S-Sorry!” She apologised, seemingly blushing with embarrassment as she looked at me. “I… I must have completely forgotten about our meeting!” She said, moving around the desk quickly to meet me. The reprogramming making her not see anything wrong with my casual to say the least clothing compared to her professional attire. “Please, forgive me. Mister…?” Stephanie asked with a warm smile. A far cry from the attitude she’d given me moments before.

“Boss. You can call me Boss.” I told her with a smile of my own, but one that was a lot more sinister. “After all from now on, you’re reporting directly to me now, right?” I informed her. Saying it like a question to ‘remind’ her, but in reality I was giving her an order. The App allowing me to control her regardless, so we might as well make it ‘official’.  
“Of course! Boss.” Stephanie quickly agreed. Not thinking how wrong this was that an out of my league guy like me was now suddenly above her in the power ladder. “I’m looking forward to working together with you!” She said, extending her hand politely  
“Well, you’ll be working for me but I’ll let that pass this time.” I said, pretending to reassure her as I took a second to move past her hand rudely, but in her new state Stephanie just kept smiling at me as I looked over her office. “Nice place you’ve got here. I think we’ll be sharing this office from now on while I’m here. Is that OK?” I again faked like I was asking her, but as I looked to her it was just another order.  
“Of course! Not a problem at all Sir. I’ll just, get another chair in her, maybe a desk...” She started to speak, obediently agreeing with me without any hesitation.

“Yes yes, we’ll work that stuff out later...” I said to cut her off as I moved around her desk. Helping myself to sit down in her executive office chair as I turned it so I could look across at her. “Come here Steph’. I think it’s time we discussed my plans for the Women’s Division here in WWE, don’t you?”  
“Absolutely!” She said, moving over as she now stood in front of me. My eyes taking in that wonderful body of hers. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Well first of all…” I put the Diva Changer phone down on her desk, as I made a fake display of checking over myself like I had misplaced something. “Ah shoot. I was going to just sign the contracts to make everything official for this… Business relationship of ours.” I said with a grin. Not doing too good a job of keeping up this fake act I was doing. Not that I needed to with this once powerful, intimidating woman now just standing doll-like in front of me. “So… How about you suck my dick and we’ll use that as me signing for the moment. Is that fine?”  
“That’s… Fine! Of course Sir!” Stephanie seemed to question the request for a brief moment, but was soon smiling again. “I’m sure we’ll find you a pen soon enough Boss.” She added. Ignoring the fact that on her desk right next to us was plenty of pens to use. If the contracts I spoke of actually existed of course.

I couldn’t stop grinning as I watched Stephanie McMahon, the actual daughter of the owner of WWE and the on-screen Commissioner of Monday Night Raw drop to her knees in front of me as I sat in her office chair. A smile on her gorgeous face as she looked up rather sweetly at me. Not having the thoughts of her own to see anything wrong with this – undoing the pants of a man she’s only just met. Rather quickly she pulled them down and out sprung my rock hard cock. Not just hard, but thick. Long. With a pair of big set of heavy balls underneath to match. Does that sound unreasonable? I’m using a fucking smart phone App to mind control women. Reason ain’t really applying right here and now.

“So, what was your plans for the Women’s Division again Boss?” Stephanie asked as she looked up. Smiling as she gripped my cock. Giving me a couple pumps before she leaned in. Wrapping her lips around my fat bell-end and slurping on the top to make me moan. Geez did those lips feel great on my dick. They were wasted just being used on her husband’s probably tiny dick. Her eyes locked on me as she sucked on the crown. Her hand stroking over my pole as she slightly bobbed on that head. Yeah, she’s blown some lucky fuckers in her time, I could tell. She looked like a MILF pornstar the way she was double teaming my dick with that mouth and hand.

“Mmmm… Oh yeah… My plans...” I moaned before I let out a snigger. Watching the Billion Dollar Princess starting to properly suck on my dick as she pushed that warm and wet mouth further onto my rod. “Well firstly… We’ll be putting all the women… Mmmmm… Under new fucking contracts...” I said, managing to speak between my moans. Loving how Stephanie’s full lips were sliding up and down on my shaft while she still pumped away at me. That pretty face looking made to be moving up and down towards a man’s crotch like this. “Essentially? I’ll own them. Able to do whatever I want to them, when I want. Even during a WWE show.” I informed that woman sucking my cock as she stared obediently back up at me. Her mouth running up and down my rod smoothly and with skill. Her hand still stroking off the lower part for the moment.

“Mmmmm...” McMahon groaned as she pulled off from the cock that was not the one belonging to the man she was married to. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem Boss!” She said with a smile. Stroking me off quickly for a couple of pumps before she spat down onto my tool. “It sounds… Like a great idea! Anything else?” She asked, but before I could speak her eager mouth was back onto my fat dick. Pushing down deeper too as she started properly bobbing her head. Earrings swaying and her hair falling out of place as she sucked on me. “Ulllkkkk!! Mmmmm… Hrrrrlllkk hlllllkkkkk!!” With an enjoyably noisy pace as well. Letting me hear her saliva being applied to me as well as feeling it. Living up to a frustrated MILF stereotype as she serviced my dick like it was her first taste of cock in months.

“Mmmmmm fuck!!” I groaned with approval. A hand going to the back of her head as she blew me steadily and deeply. Not to encourage her or anything. Just me stroking my own ego as I allowed myself to further show the control I had over her. Watching the businesswoman and on-screen authority figure acting like a cock-sucking whore as she slurped away on my big dick. The mind control ensuring she didn’t even give a second thought to her family or husband as she blew me with suck after naughty suck. “Oh right… Mmmmm… We’re rebranding the division too. Making them… Ahhhhhh! Back into fucking Divas. Separate them from the real Superstars...” I said between my groans. Already this blowjob blowing away anything I’d gotten from the other, regular women I’d tested the App on before her.

“Mmmmphhh?? Hmmmmphhhh hllllkkkk!!” McMahon’s response was muffled by all my man-meat starting to slide up into her throat. She tried to lift off, probably to speak but that’s where my hand came into play. Forcing her not just back down, but deeper onto my fuck-stick. “GAHHHHHH!! HHHHHLLLKKK!! MMMMM!!” She gagged around my dick as her face got pushed into my crotch. Lips and nose meeting the jungle of pubes I had down there as I kept her held so I had another moment to savour. Enhanced by her groans and chokes as her saliva further splattered around to drip onto my balls. Gripping that previously pristine hair I raised her head up, to make her mouth bob on me as I began to feed that talented mouth my manhood.

“MMMMM… Yeah… Just like fucking that!” I grinned down as I fucked the face of the former WWF Women’s Champion. Watching the saliva drip off her chin, and her make-up start to become ruined as her eyes watered up. Clearly she wasn’t used to a huge size of dick like mine. She soon would be. Now that I had her under my control, this MILF and her holes were going to be used plenty by me. Exactly in situations like this. Her on her knees. Unable to resist or protest as I fuck her wonderfully pleasurable mouth. The control I have on her making her think this is just a regular business meeting. Nothing out of the ordinary for her to be having her mouth taken by someone other than the man she’s happily married to.

After a few more pumps I pulled her head off from my cock. Watching as gasped for air and stared up at me. A second later, her gaze going to my dick as she licked her lips. I couldn’t stop smiling as I let go of her, and she immediately went to licking the dick she’d just been gagging all over. Moaning as she ran her tongue up the side to swirl around the crown, before moving to lick up all the way from my nut-sack to the head in straight-out-of-porn motion. Topped off with a filthy look from her that wouldn’t look out of place if she was in the ring cutting a classic ‘Head Bitch in Charge’ promo.

“So we’ll… Mmmmm… Be making some changes… Nothing too out of the blue…” I explained between my moans as she gave my already coated with her saliva dick more of that tongue love. “They’ll still be able to wrestle… We’re just taking things back to the good old days. Attitude era and all that.”  
McMahon gave my bell-end another swirl around the tip before she sat back. Smiling up at me, even with make-up ruined a bit from her tears and all the saliva dripping onto her top from off her chin. “That sounds… Perfect!” She responded as the Diva Changer App forced her mind to accept my orders without hesitation or question. “I’m sure the women… I mean, I’m sure the Divas will be overjoyed at this!”  
“Yeah, they fucking will...” I said as I let out an admittedly sinister laugh. Knowing the App would soon be used on all of the other women in WWE too. “But before that? Get up, and bend over your desk for me Stephanie.” I instructed. Standing up and pushing her chair back as I intended on enjoying more than just a BJ from my first prize of sports entertainment.

“Of course!” She happily said with a warm smile to match. Showing how mind controlled she actually was as she moved and bent over on her own office desk. Even brushing objects to the side so she had room to rest as she put her hands on the desk. “Like what you see?” She almost purred as she looked back over her shoulder at me. Another dirty grin as I was instantly reminded of that infamous moment from Smackdown when she had been General Manager and showed off her ass to the world.

“Damn fucking right I do.” I said. Ignoring all pretence of a business meeting her as I stepped behind her. Reaching into my jacket to pull out a bottle of sex lube from an inside pocket before I removed the garment completely to dump onto her chair. “And I’m gonna make full fucking use of of you too Steph’.” I said with a shit-eating grin and a gloating tone to match. Making my promise true as I hiked her skirt right up over that magnificent, thick and rounded ass. Seeing it clad in a set of nice, lacy black panties. Ones that were noticeably damp might I add thanks to the effect of the Diva Changer. It would be rude to leave them there so I gripped them and hauled them to the side so I could expose both of her lower holes to me.

“S-Sir! That’s… Mmmmmm...” I made McMahon groan when I poured out some of the lube onto her backside. Letting it flow down the crack and over her asshole for good measure. Taking a moment once I’d put the bottle down to push a finger into that tight entrance. Further making her groan, and tellingly buck backwards against just the push of that finger, as I started to work the lube into her passage. “Ooooooooh FUCK! Mmmmm… Oh yeah Boss… Mmmmm...” She moaned like an already cock-drunk whore. Staring back lustfully as I finger-banged her backside to prepare her for my dick. The mind-control enhancing her urges so she’s craving me instead of the man she’s actually married to.

Pulling my finger out, I then shifted up as I applied the head of my cock onto her asshole. A little dollop of lube put onto my bell-end for good measure before I pushed forward. Invading the stunning ass of Stephanie McMahon with my fat cock. “MMMMM FUCK!!” I groaned out, and pushing back she let out an equally sinful cry. Holy shit was she tight. Wonderfully so. Yet another of her holes making any other woman I’ve been able to fuck feel like loose whores with how her anal walls were gripping my member. For a moment all I could do was just stare down. The awesome sight of my cock inside of one of the hottest women in WWE history as I took her ass from behind. Only her whining as she bucked back against my dick snapping me out of my trance. Ironic since the only reason I’m getting to tap this fine booty is because I have her in a submissive, lustful mind control.

“MMMMMM!! Fuck!! Oh yeah Stephanie… MMMMM...” I moaned as I put both hands on her hips. Watching that MILF ass shake when I pushed forward and slide my inches into her tightness. I hadn’t even needed to tell her to work that stunning backside against me – she was doing it all under her own ‘power’. That being the mental instructions I’ve forced on her through the App. “MMMMM… You like that Steph’? Huh? AHHHHH...” I demanded as I pumped in and out of her. She was very tight, and even with the lube this was going to be a test if I was really going to fill that ass up with my member. I might have started to sweat at that point, but I wasn’t going to finish until I’d really given that ass the kind of fucking it, and she, deserved. Even if it wasn’t being done under her own free will. “Like my big fucking cock… MMMM SHIT!! Fucking your big fucking ass?”

“OHHHHH YEAH!! MMMM!! I love it!! MMMMM YESSSSSS!!” The on-screen Commissioner of Monday Night Raw moaned out words ripped right out of a porn movie script as she stared back at me. Her gaze darting from up at me to down at her ass. Watching her own backside getting stuffed full with my thick rod. Staying both bend over on her down executive desk and rocking back to meet my motions. Making sure her juicy cheeks jiggled deliciously as she helped to get my inches further into her rump. “MMMMM!! Fuck my ass Boss! MMMMM FUCK!! YEAH FUCK ME!!” She added between sinful groans. Looking far from a professional mother and wife she’s supposed to be. More like a sex-starved slut as she pushed back over and over every time I pumped between her ripe rear cheeks. Even more so considering she was still clothed, with just her skirt pulled up and panties to the side so I could thrust in and out of her vice-like asshole.

“AHHHHH SHIT… MMMMM… Fuck!! That’s one… MMMMM!! Big, fucking tight ass Stephanie...” I complimented my new, but not willing, whore as I stared down and watched my dick further vanish forward into her back passage. Forcing her tunnel to accept my member as I continued to pump away, while she groaned and pushed back to take it. Noticing now that she was beginning to sweat too, which just made those bouncing ass cheeks look even hotter as I fucked her. “MMMMM… You ever let hubby… AHHHHH!! Get a piece of this fine ass?” I asked before I grunted. Needing to give this my all as I enjoyed what many a red blooded WWE fan would kill to do as I fucked the daughter of the owner of the company up her huge, thick backside. I didn’t need to say that or demand an answer for her, but I wanted one. Another display of the control I had over her, especially to serve as a reminder that she’s supposed to be happily married to another man.

“UHHHH!! N-Never!” McMahon admitted as she began to slump forward gradually as I pumped away into her ass. Her huge chest now resting on the surface of the desk and even clothed covered, it was still stimulating her as her tits rubbed back and forth on the furniture as she moved backward against my pumps. “I’ve… MMMMM FUCK!! N-Never let… AHHHHH!! A-Anyone fuck my ass!!” She said between her groans as she stared back with a fire of desire in her eyes. I could believe those words. Her back passage was super-tight around my fat pole so if she’d ever had taken it up the ass before, they must have been either tiny or just a pencil. I wasn’t complaining. Grinning at taking apparently her anal virginity in such a twisted way. All it took to fuck her butt before her husband ever got a chance to was just warping her brain with a mind control App.

“MMMMM!! In that case… AHHHHH FUCK… I’ll be sure… MMMM!! To be the only one who gets to… FUCK! Fuck this huge, fucking sexy ass of yours...” I said between grunts. My fingers digging into her juicy hips as I plunged away in and out of her butt. Impressing myself as I managed to fit my shaft into that tight hole to the point that now my balls were smacking off her body when I drove forward. My crotch soon following as I went in to the hilt into this Billion Dollar Booty. “AHHHHH… Is that acceptable Stephanie? MMMMMM… Is it OK with you… UHHHH!! That only I’m gonna fuck your ass from now on?” I demanded from her, grinning as I said each word. The sight was amazing in front of me. McMahon bent over with that ass raised and stuck out, not to mention being pushed back to meet me as I pistoned my rod into her previously untouched rump. The pleasure all over her sweat-covered face as strands of her hair were now stuck onto her thanks to that bucking back motion she was doing to take my cock in deep.

“AHHHHHH!! YES!! MMMMM… O-Only you… C-Can fuck my ass, B-Boss!!” She stuttered out between her moans. Not because the mind control was wearing off or anything. The sensations of her ass getting stuffed full with fat dick overwhelming her as her head began to slump down. Teeth gritted together and staring ahead. Like she was trying with everything she had left to keep it together and see this anal action out until the end. Of course, her craving for this and my dick was just because of the mind control I had on her. Keeping her rocking back and forth against my thrusts as she groaned out. No doubt feeling things, in more ways than just sin, unlike any consensual encounter she’d had prior to this ‘meeting’.

With a reluctant groan I pulled out of her ass. Watching her asshole gape for a moment before sealing, much to me smirking approval. I could have easily fucked her ass all day like that and from her moans, she wouldn’t have objected. Or more accurately, she couldn’t have objected even if she wanted to. Since she had been robbed of her free will and all. Instead, I wanted some bragging right from this. Even if I was the only witness to this event. So with that in mind I turned McMahon over onto her back. Pushing her legs up as I draped them over my shoulders as I squatted down. Without ceremony diving down between those thick thighs and into her soaking and shaved pussy.

“AHHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMMM BOSS!! OOOOOOOOOHH!!” The reaction was instant when I slurped onto her twat. Tasting delicious juices that could only be expected from a Billion Dollar Princess. I eagerly munched away onto her. Tongue lashing out and all across her folds to scoop up the plentiful juices. Drinking them down like I was a thirsty man who’d just crossed a red hot desert. It also gave myself a break from that intense ass fucking I’d been doing to her, but my cock was still rock hard and ready for more. All in good time, as for now I focused on making the most powerful woman in WWE cum all over my tongue.

“MMMMM YES BOSS! EAT ME!! MMMMMM FUCK!! AHHHHH!!” She moaned out loudly, and without shame. Not a single thought cast to her husband or the rest of her family as she squirmed on top of her office desk in pure pleasure from my tongue work on her slit. Her clothes sticking to her body from all the sweat that was starting to collect on top of the desk I’d been fucking her over minutes before. “AHHHHH… S-So… SO CLOSE MMMMM!! AHHHHHH!!” She added between groans. Only serving to make me increase my efforts as I stuffed my tongue as deep into her box as I could. Eating out the former WWE Women’s Champion with those stunning legs wrapped around my head. Making me grin into her snatch from how she was making sure my face had nowhere to go but stay clamped onto her needy twat.

I glanced up just in time to witness her body arch off the desk as her tits bounced in her straining top. Before her snatch let loose a wave of juices as McMahon came all over my tongue. Of course I drank down as much of her as I could. So much that my lips and chin were left covered. While fluids dripped down her thighs and onto the desk she was laying on to join the sweat already there. Her legs rubbed against my head but soon parted as she came down from that intense (and enhanced thanks to the Diva Changer App) sexual peak. Greedily giving her pussy a final couple of licks before I stood up. Just admiring the sight of Stephanie slumped across her own desk, still clothed but her skirt up to show that dripping snatch I’d just dined on.

Was I done with her? Like fuck I was. I climbed up onto the desk, even as she lay there recovering from her orgasm. Mounting her as I inched towards her chest. Reaching down first to push her top upward and see the mismatching, but still just as expensive looking compared to her panties, bra she had on. Only for a moment though as I soon grabbed that decided to roughly pull it apart at the front clasp. Letting those huge, fake and only further enhanced by motherhood tits spring free in all their glory. It was only natural that I grabbed them with my hands, getting a groan out of the controlled beauty I was on top of as I groped those wonderful mounds for a savouring moment.

I’d fucked two of her pleasurable holes so far and tongue-banged the other. Only fitting that I make use of her other impressive ‘assets’ for good measure. By that of course I meant fucking those fun-bags. Placing my cock between her tits, I sandwiched my member between them with my hands. That feeling of the soft, sweat-covered flesh more than enough to make me moan as I licked my lips. Showing little concern for her groaning state as she clearly wasn’t ready for more action from me. Too bad. This wasn’t about her. I had my needs, and I was going to get off too using these huge mountains of hers that she flaunts whenever she’s on TV.

“MMMMM… Oh Stephanie!! MMMMM!!” I moaned as I started to thrust. Fucking her tits with the cock that had basically just come straight out of her ass. Now sliding in and out of her deep, sexy cleavage as I held her mounds firmly against my shaft. Causing her breasts to jiggle as the flesh was so vast there was no way my hands could contain it all. That just added to my enjoyment since my gaze was firmly fixed right down at her rack as my cock pumped between those MILF titties. “AHHHHH… These huge… Fake fucking tits! MMMMM… Made to be fucking fucked!!” I said as I grunted and the sweat started to fall off my nose. Not exactly poetic, sure. But I was using the tits of a woman I had under mind control for my filthy pleasure. It was a minor accomplishment I could say anything other than just grunt and moan at this junction.

Underneath me, still in dazed state, all the daughter of the owner of the WWE could do was stare and watch though the hair sticking to her face. In her freshly fucked state drained of energy, not to mention pinned down. Of course, she wouldn’t be able to object in the first place thanks to the Diva Changer App. Regardless, she was showing how lust-driven I had put her into being as her eyes locked onto my dick as it popped out from between her tits. Pumping in and out of her rack at a firm pace perhaps more suited for using on one of her holes rather than these mounds. It was seemingly enough to make her groan sinfully however. Getting off a bit on being used in any form. So who was I to stop when was, unwillingly, so into this now?

“MMMMM FUCK!! These tits… MMMM!! I’ll fucking… Fucking these tits! AHHHH!! Any fucking time I want!!” I said, grinning at my own vow and knowing it to be true. I owned her now. She, her tits, her ass and all of her were mind now to control and use however I wanted to. Just like this. Titty fucking this stunning MILF on top of her own office desk as she lay in a small puddle of her own juices and sweat. The dick of a man who is most certainly not her husband sliding swiftly in and out of her chest. My hands keeping her mounds tightly pressed around and against my thrusting man-meat for the maximum pleasure. This was truly living! A moment to never forget. Forcing myself onto the most powerful female in sports entertainment and making her a sex slave to me, all thanks to a mind controlling App.

I perhaps underestimated her, or at least how worn out she was. McMahon lifted her head up and was able to lash her tongue out to catch the crown of my cock when it popped out from her cleavage. Making me groan in delight as I watched her rather expertly attack my dick with that tongue whenever I pumped forward between her mounds. Oh yeah, she’s used her tits to fuck some dicks before in the past for sure. I decided to shift further up, pushing her breasts closer towards her face so that now my cock was really close to her. Enough that she was able to wrap her lips around my bell-end and start to slurp. My moans louder than ever now as I bucked into her breasts. Still slightly fucking them while this horny mother and wife sucked on the crown of my tool while the shaft rested and slid in between her boobs.

That sudden assault sent me over the edge, as no doubt it would have done to any other red blooded male. Cock pulsing between her mounds as I gave one last thrust. I could have said something to warn her, sure. I didn’t. Watching her eyes widen as thick shots of spunk suddenly filled up her mouth, before they seemed to glaze over in delight as she groaned. Accepting my creamy jizz as I gave her a more than plentiful amount. So much so that it was seeping past her lips to start to drool down her chin. It was then she shifted back and closed her lips. Swallowing down all of my seed with a single, pornstar-quality gulp topped off by licking her lips. Even making sure, like a good whore should, to lean back forward and use her tongue to clean off the crown of my tool to ensure she’d gotten every last drop of my load.

“Holy fuck...” I remarked as I gasped for long overdue air. Dismounting McMahon and nearly stumbling off as I moved off her desk. Quickly going to her chair to take a break as I wiped sweat from my forehead. “Yeah… Holy shit… Mother fucking thank you Diva Changer App!” I said as I started grinning again. Reaching over to grab the smart phone and check over the App with a nod. Swiping through settings so that I made sure to change things to make sure that there wouldn’t be any complications after I left this office. Like McMahon blurting out to her husband how she’d gotten one of the best fucks of her life thanks to another man.

Eventually Stephanie moved off the desk to shakily stand up. Gasping as she fixed her clothing but still appeared in quite the freshly fucked state. “W-Was that to your approval, B-Boss?” She asked as she looked over me. Already with a look of wanting.  
“No fucking shit...” I chuckled, but didn’t even look up at her. Instead, I just tapped in the functions to the App. Glancing up to see McMahon standing straight for a moment before she blinked. “So! That’s our meeting concluded.” I informed her. Pulling my pants back on and up before I stood up in front of her. “I think we’ll make for a great team, you and I.” I told her with a smile.  
“I… Yes, of course Sir!” She said with a happy smile. Already forgetting how I’d just been fucking her across and on her own desk just seconds ago. “I’m already looking forward to it.”  
“Good! Now be sure to make the proper arrangements. I’ll call you with details, but I’ll expect a private office at every arena of WWE events, as well as NXT tapings and similar.” I told her, watching her nod in agreement like there was nothing unusual about that at all. “Now, if that’s all… Oh. One more thing...” I said, starting to smirk. “This coming edition of Raw? Have a pre-event meeting arranged so I can meet with all my new Divas.” I said. Knowing full well I haven’t really said to her what my full plans for the women of WWE are just yet.

“That won’t be a problem, Boss!” Stephanie said energetically to me as I walked away from her, heading out of her, and now my, office. “I’m sure they can’t wait to meet you!”  
“And I can’t fucking wait to meet all of them...” I said to myself under my breath as I walked out the door. Ideas already brewing in my mind for this coming Monday. “And all of Smackdown… NXT… When the next Mae Young Classic rolls around… And even fucking beyond!”

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for stories, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexa Bliss

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Alexa Bliss(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 2

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

It had only been a few days since my ‘appointment’ as the new Head of the Divas Division in the WWE. Sure there had been objections, hashtags put out by the psycho fans obsessed with ‘real’ wrestling and articles of despair from journalists. Like I cared. I had Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the owner of WWE and herself holding a position of power in the company under my control. Mind control. Thanks to a strange smartphone and its app called ‘Diva Changer’ that allowed me to alter the minds of anyone I targeted. Men and women, but especially women. Any worry about my appointment I soon ‘altered’ by changing thoughts and opinions to accept me. Soon enough, my appointment was just placed as another McMahon family favour for a rich family. Thanks to a false story I had leaked out to the dirt sheets.

So with my position of power secure, I just had to use it now. Sure, I could just spend day after day nailing Stephanie McMahon and her MILF body again and again, but why just stop at having one slice of cake to eat? I wanted it all. And that meant all the women in the WWE. I was still making up my plans for the so-called Superstars as I went, but I was sure things would work out in the long run. The WWE had money to burn anyway so what was making a few mistakes here and there mean in the long run?

My first day on the job, officially at least, arrived as I came to Monday Night Raw. Just as I’d instructed, Stephanie had arranged a pre-event meeting in the Women’s Locker room with all the female talent and me. The moment I walked into the room it was obvious there was disgust, anger, and disappointment at me for reducing all their ‘hard work’ to making them just be called Divas again. It also might have something to do with the fact that I just rolled in wearing baggy jeans and a creased T-shirt with a loose jacket on top too. Hardly professional. Like I cared.

“Now ladies, I know there’s been some concern and outcry about our new Head of the Divas Division here…” Stephanie said to the assembled women with a smile. “But the Boss here wanted to speak to you all and reassure you all. So! I’ll just let him take it away!” She said, motioning to me as she stepped aside.  
I stepped forward, and glanced at them all before I spoke. “Before I begin? I want to just say one thing...”

Of course, I didn’t actually say anything. I raised up the smartphone in my hand and hit the target button. Watching with a smile as every single woman in the room – wrestler, interviewer and ring announcer – suddenly stood bolt upright. Expressionless. Barely blinking and staring blankly ahead not even directly at me. I already knew that the App could effect several people at once, but even I was impressed at its power to control all these stunning women at the same time. Whoever designed this thing was a genius! Just as well a pervert like me got his hands on it to make sure it was properly used!

It was a gorgeous harem of talent I saw in front of me. Alexa Bliss, Alicia Fox, Bayley, Dana Brooke, Ember Moon, Liv Morgan, Mickie James, Natalya, Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan and Sasha Banks. Not forgetting the on-screen talents of Charly Caruso, Renee Young and JoJo. A far lesser extent to Nia Jax in my opinion but I figured I’d keep her around to no one could fully claim I was going ‘full Diva’ at least in the public’s eyes. Even Stephanie was once again effected by the App even though I’d already programmed her. All of them standing statue like. Their minds put on pause by the App but bodies still active. Breathing softly as the stared ahead.

At that moment I could have easily just reprogrammed every single of these women to be obedient slaves. Made them leave their partners or divorce their husbands. Quit wrestling completely and become my whores. I could have them doing sex tapes and end their careers, and most like the WWE as a whole, by this time tomorrow. But where would the fun be in that. I already had my cake. Why not take my time and eat it. Savour the moment. Slowly change these women one by one so that piece by piece, this idiotic Women’s Evolution would be destroyed before they truly knew it, and it would be far too late for any of them to do a damn thing about it. Indeed, it would be foolish in the long run to just rush in and make a snap change. Things had to be done gradually over time. Plus, I still had Smackdown to visit as well as NXT in the future. So for now, a standard level of obedience would do more than fine. Making sure that none of them would quit the company now that they were back being Divas. Still… The thought of being able to do whatever I wanted to, whenever I decided to, to all these equally fuckable women? It already had me rock hard in my pants.

I had so many options here, but not enough time to fuck them all. Instead, I switched the App’s focus from all the women to just the one. Aiming right at the woman nicknamed The Goddess of WWE. The former Women’s Champion of both Raw and Smackdown, Alexa Bliss. The gorgeous little fuck puppet with long blonde haired with dyed pink ends. Her stunning ass barely contained in tight, black with pink and blue trim booty shorts. Her chest not too shabby either up top but more perky, currently clad in a matching short sleeveless wrestling top that had a criss-cross ‘choker’ up around the neck.

“Bliss, come here.” I ordered as I tapped the Diva Changer. I watched with a grin as almost robotically, Alexa walked forward away from the rest of the group of women. Blinking but still expressionless as she came to a stop in front of me. The rest of the female Superstars still standing frozen in time with only the occasional blink and their breathing showing there was life within them, but not being able to do anything without my orders.

I went into the App and changed some mindset settings for Bliss. Obviously turning her obedience up but primarily it was her lust and desire that I pushed up to the max. She was five foot of sex with blonde hair on top, and she deserved to be treated and used as such. Like I gave a crap is she could work a match or not. With a body like hers, especially that ass, she deserved a pounding and then some. I just altered her mind so that instead of being the little bitch she was on TV, she’d be a desperate, cock-craving slut. So much so that it wouldn’t matter that not only would she crave me even with me being far from a body builder and certainly not going to grace any magazine covers. She wouldn’t care about cheating on her boyfriend either. At another time I could change her mind to accept the bra and panties matches and all the other gimmicks that made the Divas Division of old great. For now? Now I wanted to fuck the shit out of her. Something she’d never let happen without this mind control.

I hit the activate button and watched as Bliss’ body and mind came back to ‘life’. Blinking with a shake of the head before those eyes locked onto me and went wide. Soon narrowing a little as her look turned seductive. Wanting. A far cry from the look of disgust she was giving me when I walked in. Even showing her body off a little as her hands went to her hips as she stood up straight. A long look cast over me as she let her tongue flick out slightly, wetting the top of her lips. Undressing me with her gaze, even with me being out of shape and far from handsome. I’d changed her mind to not care one bit about that. Or even the other, still frozen, women in the room.

“So Alexa, as I was saying...” I lied, having of course not given any sort of speech since I took control of them all. “I want to prove to each and every one of you what kind of a… ‘Hands on’ leader I’ll be for this Divas Division...” I said, smirking as I knew full well what I meant by that. “So I was hoping you could help me out with that Alexa, if that’s fine with you?”  
“Anything you want babe...” Bliss purred seductively, stepping forward again as she looked me over with a smile. “Or should I call you Boss? Sir?” She said, before she reached forward and showed me how under the mind control she was as she grabbed my creased up shirt before running her hands down my chest. “Daddy?” She said with a tone already more suited for a porno than a wrestlers locker room as she fully licked her lips this time as she looked me in the eyes.  
“Show these women I mean business Alexa…” I grinned at her new, whorish attitude that I’d given her. “Get on your fucking knees and suck my dick.”  
“Yes Sir!!” She almost squealed in approval as she sharply squatted down in front of me. Her hands frantic as they unlooped my belt. Allowing me a moment to look across at the line-up of all the other Superstars stood rooted on the spot. Blankly staring ahead but at no specific target. Not seeing, nor registering what was going on just in front of them all. Hell, none of them would remember this had ever happened when it finishes.

I looked back down to see Bliss hauling my pants down. Actually letting out a moan when my fat, long cock sprung out and nearly hit her nose and she locked onto it. In the next moment grabbing with both hands as she leaned in and took the head into her mouth. Moaning again as she delivered the first slurp onto me that made me groan out. Her mouth was wonderful. Damp and soothing, just like a good fuck-doll should be. She wasn’t holding back either. Already her head sliding back and forth over my top portion as both her palms stroked across the rest of my shaft. She clearly was no novice prior to this. She used to be a model before WWE, right? Explains why she was already sucking my dick real nice as she double teamed my dick.

“Mmmmmm… Mmmmm!! Mmmmphhhh hmmmmm!” The former multi-time Women’s Champion moaned as she slurped on my cock. Letting me feel those ripe lips as they glided back and forth along my rod. The occasional flick of tongue onto me as she worked with a hunger over my tool. Like this was the first taste of cock she’s had in months. Her double handed stroking carrying on for a while longer but soon her grip changing to just one around the base as she pushed that stunning face further down onto my member. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmmpphhh… Mmmm...” Letting more of my fat inches invade her mouth as she happily, but not under her own power, sucked away on me. Saliva getting applied onto me from the repeated motion. Accompanied by her intense gaze of desire that she was casting up at me like she was obsessed with me. Although muffled, I was sure that every time I let out a groan of approval she moaned around my dick as she blew me. My pleasure encouraging her to dish out even more onto me.

“Mmmmm yeah… Fucking suck that dick Alexa...” I ordered, but from how smoothly and steadily she was bobbing away on my cock? It was obvious that she wasn’t going to stop slobbering over my cock any time soon. Not that, if she wanted to, she could anyway thanks to the mind control I had over her. Forcing her to dish out some oral sex not just to a man that isn’t her boyfriend, but while the rest of the roster of women she works alongside was present in the room to ‘witness’ this sexual act. “Ahhhhh… Show the rest of these bitches… Mmmmm… What they’re going to have to do now… Mmmm! I’m in fucking charge here...” I added between my groans of delight. I was shameless. Taking cheap shots at the other women I had under my control while directly making one of them service my dick like it was the only thing she was good for. Watching my cock vanish into her oral hole before soon reappearing as the locker room lights made my dick shine from all the saliva across it from her repeated motion.

“Mmmmmmphhh!! MMMM!! GAHHHHHLLLKKK!!” Taking my orders to heart, like a good whore should, the stunning blonde increased her efforts. Removing her hand from off my member so she could press her head right down onto me. Causing herself to gag as she took me down into her throat which, while clearly making her feel discomfort, had me moaning loud than before. “HHHHLLLKKK!! GAHHHHH!! HHHHRRRRLLLKKK...” She choked on my cock as she deeply bobbed along me. Tears starting to well up in her eyes as the saliva splattered around onto my crotch and all across my pole as she gagged. Clearly taking in far too much than she can handle – a sight her boyfriend is nowhere near as hung as I am. Yet, in another display of the mind control she was under, she refused to stop even as her make-up began to get ruined as she fucked her face on my manhood.

“MMMM!! Fucking slut! Yeah… Fucking choke yourself on that fucking dick!” I said, showing no respect to the woman I was making against her will dish out this blowjob despite how clearly good it was feeling to be in her mouth and beyond. Watching her nose press into my pubic hair as she pushed down to gag on my dick. Saliva dripping off her chin and onto both my crotch and her own chest so the exposed tops of her tits got a coating. “You love my big fucking dick, huh? MMMMM FUCK… Better than your man’s pencil fucking dick I bet!” I added, insulting someone not even in the room along with her. Knowing full well I was forcing her to cheat on her boyfriend without her even knowing it. Grinning as I stared down and watching the black tears from her ruined eye-liner fall down her cheeks. Each time she bobbed down and took me into her throat, another raspy gag sounding out to make it look like a face fuck porno as she choked and still tried to suck me off when she took me deep past her lips.

Hearing that insult, Bliss delivered one more gagging slurp onto my rod before she pulled off from me. Having to spit down a thick wad of saliva onto my rod before she coughed again. Gasping for long overdue air before she, like a good broken-in slut grinned up sinfully at me. A sight made even hotter by her wrecked make-up from the tears and saliva over her. “I fucking love this big fucking dick, Daddy!” She happily said, licking her lips. “Mmmmm… Way fucking bigger than my boyfriend’s...” She added, before leaning in as she gave the tip of my cock a kiss while locking eyes with me. God, acting like this? This bitch was wasted being tossed around a wrestling ring. She was made for porn or fucking for money.  
“In that case, my little slutty Goddess...” I said, grinning as I slipped off my jacket and just dropped it to the floor. “Get those fucking shorts off and I’ll give you a nice, good fucking in front of all your fellow Divas...” I told her. A moment taken so I could again glance at all the women in the locker room. Still frozen in time, barely blinking and being made to ‘watch’ this unwilling sex going on in front of them but not a single one not not just unable to do anything to stop it. They weren’t even aware it was going on just a few feet away from them.  
“God, I thought you were never going to ask Sir!” Alexa said with a sigh of relief. Shifting back as she hauled her lower ring attire and underwear right down her legs and off her boots. Showing off her completely shaved pussy that was, to be expected from the new mindset I’d forced onto her, already clearly wet just from giving that blowjob. “Come fuck me Daddy… Fuck me in front of all the other women I work with!” She begged with a filthy tone and a smile to match. Sitting on the locker room floor and spreading her legs invitingly, but not consensually, wide for me. Her words not even her own as she didn’t even look to the side at the rest of the roster as she spoke.

Who was I to deny the request of a woman so easily controlled and changed into a completely different person? Moving down to the floor as I pushed Alexa onto her back. Her hips slightly raised up off the floor as I pushed my cock bareback into her dripping folds. Causing us both to moan as instantly I felt how tight that pussy of hers was. Again, either her man wasn’t packing or she doesn’t give up the good stuff easily. I only began thrusting into her as her legs tried to wrap around my fat body to try and get me stuffed into her already. I let out a laugh at that eagerness as I leaned over her. My tubby stomach grazing against her toned midsection as I took her on the locker room floor. Causing her to loudly moan out each time I slid my manhood, fresh from having been deep in her oral hole, either in or out of her equally pleasurable snatch.

“OH FUCK DADDY!! MMMM!! It’s… OOOOOOOHH!! So fucking good!!” Alexa moaned out as she tossed her long hair back. Arms back behind her and just letting her body be used for my pleasure as I took her with deep thrusts. Her petite frame jolting back on the cold surface as she cried out in delight. Her tightness barely resisting me to make for a very enjoyably grip all around my tool as I fed it in and out of her needy twat. “UHHHH!! MMMMM… Fuck me Boss! MMMM!! Fuck me… UHHH!!! Like I’m your dirty fucking slut!!” She begged between her moans. Eyes locked up at me with burning desire as if we’d been lovers for years rather than minutes. Her chest bouncing within her ring gear top as she rocked back when I pumped into her box. The woman nicknamed The Goddess acting more like a gutter-slut as she moaned out and called for me. Despite the obvious fact that without the help of mind control on her she’d never even look at me twice even I was a paying fan.

“MMMM!! Fucking slut! Whore!! AHHHHH!! This is all… MMMM!! You’re fucking good for, isn’t it?” I taunted her. Stroking my own ego as I revelled in the power I had over this multi-time Women’s Champion in the WWE. She couldn’t fight back, couldn’t call out for help and didn’t even properly know I was fucking her against her will right now. Yet I still wanted to insult her, treat her like she was just a set of holes for me to fuck even as her tight pussy made me moan out when I pumped deep into her. Why? Because I simply fucking could. “You’re not a fucking wrestler… MMMM!! You’re a fucking cock tease! Just good for getting guys… AHHHHH… To jack off to you… And for you to be like this. On your fucking back, taking dick… MMMM!! Like a slut!!” I added as I grunted. Fitting more inches into her snug hole as I delivered pump after pump. I’d already had plenty of practice in banging thanks to the control I had over her true Boss Stephanie McMahon over the past couple of days. The same woman who was standing like a living statue just across from where I was fucking one of the biggest success stories the women’s division has had in years.

“AHHHHHH YES!! MMMM!! I’m a fucking slut baby!! OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!!” Bliss groaned out. Her hands now grabbing handfuls of her blonde and dyed pink ended locks as the pleasure of my fat and long cock driving deep into her snatch overwhelmed her. Happily agreeing to my taunts and insults as long as it meant she could keep getting my dick driving her wild with sin again and again. “UHHHH!! I’m a fucking cock tease! I’m a… AHHHH!! I’m a whore!! MMMMM… I’m your fucking whore, Daddy...” She said between her moans. Eyes again locking onto me as she licked her lips. Acting like she meant every word she was saying, even though I was well aware those thoughts were not her own but just the ones I’ve forced into her mind. It didn’t stop me from banging her and that stunning, snug snatch the way she and it deserved. Feeling her juices coating my pole from the repeated pumps I was sending into her.

“MMMM!! See that you bitches?? Huh?!” I yelled across, looking at the rest of the Raw Women’s Division both active and on-screen personal. Grinning at the sight of the line-up of talent all still standing frozen in time and none of them even looking right at me as I fuck one of their own like she’s just a living sex-toy to me. Groaning as I pumped in or out of Alexa’s tight, wet tunnel and now not even giving the respect to look at her as I took her. “This is your fucking fate! MMMM!! All of you! You’re my fucking whores now… AHHHH SHIT… And I’ll fucking fuck you… MMMMM!! Just like this slut here whenever I fucking want to!” I said not as a threat, but a promise. Knowing I could easily just pull out of Bliss right there and then and move on to nail one of them. Such was the power I had over them all now. That could wait. I wanted to enjoy this ownership right now. Being able to fuck one of their top women right in front of them with all of them, just like her, completely powerless to stop me from forcing myself onto the woman I was on top off.

“OH YES!! AHHHHH!! YES D-DADDY! DADDY!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOH MMMMMM...” To my pleasant surprise, and perhaps due to how high I’d put her settings of desire up to, Alexa Bliss actually orgasmed all over my cock as I fucked her on the floor. Her legs squirming against me to try and stay wrapped as much as she could as she came. Juices squelching around my member as I continued pistoning myself in and out of her. Looking down at her to see a shine of sweat across the exposed skin on the semi-nude beauty. Her face still gorgeous even with her make-up ruined with the black tears from her eyeliner. How with some strands of her hair sticking to her for good measure to make her look even more like a well fucked skank. As for me? My dick was still rock hard and ready for more so I didn’t stop my thrusts deep into her soaking pussy. Not or her benefit, but just because I wanted to. Her being able to ride out an intense sexual high then just a pleasant coincidence for her that it matched with what I wanted out of her.

I pulled out of her snatch, and almost laughed at her whine at the empty feeling she now had downstairs. Easily pushing her legs off me as shifted back. Taking off my T-shirt finally before I rolled over to now lay on my back. My cock, drenched in her juices, pointing straight up. To my further amusement and approval Bliss had her eyes locked right at my length. Still desperate for more even after just cumming so hard moments before. “Bliss? Be a good fucking slut and ride me like your fucking life depends on it.” I ordered with a grin. Watching as she quickly scrambled up to her feet and mounted me. “And tell these other sluts… MMMMM… How fucking good it feels to be my bitch!” I added with a twisted grin. Revelling over the control I had over one of the hottest women in the WWE today and perhaps of all time.

“MMMMM!! Oooooooooh FUUUUUCKK!!” The former WWE Women’s Champion on both Raw and Smackdown moaned out long and deep as she sank down onto my fuck-stick. A single, eager motion used as she didn’t stop until she’d taken me in to the hilt. A brief pause taken as she put her hands on my gut for support before she started bouncing on me. Steadily, and with a purpose. Showing impressive energy for a woman who’d just orgasmed harder than she’d ever done before in her life. “MMMMM… It feels so fucking good girls… MMMM!! You’re all gonna fucking love… AHHHHH FUCK!! Daddy’s big… Fucking! COCK!! MMMMM!!” She moaned out. Turning her head to lock across at the other women, giving them a shameless, big smile as she rode me. Her controlled mind not allowing her to see the obvious statue-like state her fellow Superstars were in so not figuring out how ring this was to be riding the dick of a man she’s only met today in front of them all.

“OOOOOOOOH!! MMMMM… He’s so big… MMMM!! Fucking filling me up!! OH FUCK!!” She gasped out. Still sweating as he lifted her petite and gorgeous body upward to the half-way point on my cock. Gravity then helping to do the work as she dropped all the way down with a smack as her gorgeous ass smacked off my thighs. A groan escaping her as she resumed the motion immediately like it was second nature to her. Stuffing her dripping box full with my man-meat again and again. “MMMMM!! You’re all fucking jealous of me right now, aren’t you? UHHHH!! Wishing you could be… MMMMM!! The one fucking the Boss’ huge… AHHHH!! Fucking cock!!” She said with a sinful, teasing tone as she glanced around at, what in her corrupted mind, were the envious faces off a line-up of whores wanting to do what she was doing right now. Riding away on my massive, fat cock that fitted perfectly into her snug love tunnel. So lost in a new, lust-filled mindset she doesn’t care that she’s in a relationship with someone else as she fucks my shaft with bounce after nicely timed and swift bounce.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! I’m… AHHHHH!! I’m Daddy’s bitch!! MMMMM!! I’m the Boss’ whore!!” The Goddess of the WWE moaned out like she was making a vow as she rode away swiftly on my cock. No order given by the internal desire I’ve forced onto her making her pick up the pace to ride my dick faster and more firmly than before. That was more than fine by me, considering how I was now myself sweating underneath her bouncing frame. Moaning out every time she lifted up or dropped down to my crotch. “UHHHHH!! YES!! MMMMMM… FUCK… Fucking… BIG! COCK!! MMMM!!” She gasped out, before gritting her teeth. The effects of trying to keep this pace up taking its toll. Her blonde hair swaying behind her and her still top-clad tits bouncing away in time with the up and down motion of her stunning body. Her fingers digging in slightly into my tubby stomach as she rode me and kept me groaning out with her clearly experienced skill with this position. Just never with a cock the size of mine, and never in such an unwilling way as this.

“Yeah you’re my bitch! MMMM!! My fucking fuck-puppet slut!!” I told her as I reached over and grabbed her hips which made her turn her head to gaze with lust at me. Soon that head tossing back however when I started to pound my cock up into her dripping twat as she screamed out in delight. The rapid slap of my crotch and heavy balls slapping off of her stunning butt ringing out along with both our moans. “MMMMM!! Fucking take it you slut! Whore!! AHHHHH!! Fucking dumb skank!!” I mocked her as she stayed mounted on my rod. Not so much fully bouncing herself now as she was more jolting upward in response to my pumps ramming home into her tunnel. Stuffing her far deeper than her less equipped boyfriend ever could manage to. An unresponsive audience ‘watching’ on as I fuck one of their own as she’s impaled on top of me. Just like all of them, under the effects of mind control but not of the intensely sexually nature that I had her under.

“AHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUCKK!!” Bliss moaned out long and deeply. Eyes fluttering before they rolled upward and her mouth hung open. Pleasure washing over her once again as she came for the second time on my cock. Another torrent of fluids gushing out and over my shaft and crotch. The tightening feeling making me moan with approval but just like before, I continued to stuff my rod in and out of her in commanding fashion. “UHHHH!! AHHHHH!! MMMMM… MMMMM!!” She gasped out as she jolted a couple more times before she almost fell onto me. Worn out from the sexual action but still keeping herself up enough that her gorgeous body still bounced in response to my pumps. The sweat falling off her nose as she had a cock-drunk smile plastered on her face. Her juices dripping down her inner thighs to leave a noticeable pool now underneath us to show her, non-consensual, arousal from this fuck.

“MMMMM… Good shit right there...” I said, grinning to myself. It wasn’t like anyone else in the room bar the whore on top of me would notice my expression, and I had my doubts at this point this sweat-soaked blonde even registered my appearance one bit. Not like I cared. Proving so by rudely shoving Bliss off of me so she tumbled to the floor with a groan. “Not done with you yet bitch. Up! Up on your fucking hands and knees!” I ordered but didn’t even look at her as I moved across, getting my jacket and fishing out the handy bottle of lube I had stashed in the inside pocket.  
“Ye-Yes Daddy...” Bliss gasped out. Clearly exhausted but like a good, obedient slut she moved herself into that classic doggy style position. Perfectly to as, without realising, she was facing forward to look at all her fellow (but unknown to her mind controlled) WWE Superstars as they stood in the silent and still line.

“Good bitch...” I said, letting out a snigger as I moved to kneel behind her. Firstly pouring out some of the lube into my palm so I could stroke it over my dick for good measure. A few pumps later, I turned my attention the stunning, round ass in front of me. Spreading her cheeks as I poured the clear fluid down onto her tight asshole. Making her gasp as she looked back to watch my action. “Hey! Face front slut! Take a look at the other whores so they know what they are good for!” I ordered her and without hesitation her head turned back forward as she groaned. More so when I used a finger to push the lube into her vice-like backdoor. Telling immediately that she was either a virgin back here or close to it. A cock-tease like her unsurprisingly showing off her ass but never letting even her boyfriend get to tap it. That was about to change after I’d finished finger-banging her backside to get it nicely prepared for what was to come.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! FU-FUCK!! UHHHHH!!” The Columbus, Ohio-born beauty gasped out but with a clear discomfort in her voice as I forced my fat cock-head in past her super tight asshole. Her reaction confirming the obvious to me that she wasn’t used to this kind of sex. Another reason by the sick smile remained wide on my face as I started to pump into her from behind. “OH FUCK… AHHHHH!! HNNNNNNGGG… UHHHH!!” She grunted as she felt my rod passing in and out of her backside. Allowing her the mercy of letting her back passage adjust to this invasion for the moment. In reality I was just savouring the sight. My dick stuffed into that stunning, built to be fucked rump that was even jiggling just from my initial pumps. It was a true crime she’d never let anyone before fuck this fantastic, tight ass before. My mind control over her would ensure it wouldn’t be the last time, but I would be the only dick she took in this hole.

“MMMMM!! Some fucking Goddess you are! MMMM!! You fucking butt slut! Whore!! MMMMM!! Just a dick-craving bitch!!” I taunted her even as I moaned. That tight anal tunnel vice-like around my length as I worked it deeper into her rump with a steady round of pumps. Not caring if she was fully used to the feeling or not as I ventured in without her consent, as I’d done truly during all of this. Sweating hard now myself from having enjoyed all of her holes over the course of this ‘meeting’. “Tell me bitch! AHHHHH SHIT… How does it feel? Finally… MMMMM!! Letting a real man… UHHHH!! Fucking this fine fucking ass of yours!” I demanded from her. Delivering a sharp spank to her backside I fucked her. Causing her body to jolt as shamelessly, like the blow had set off a trigger in her, my newly controlled sex slave began rocking back and forth against my pumps. Unintentionally helping my cock get further stuffed between her ripe cheeks.

“AHHHHHH… It… It hurts D-Daddy! AHHHHH… It re-really fucking hurts!!” She whined in admission. Once again tears falling down her cheeks to further wreck her make-up along with the sweat. Perhaps proving the statement that not all women actually enjoy anal as she continued groaning with discomfort every time I pumped forward to invade that stunning backside. I could easily just change the settings of the mind control and make her get of on this if I wanted to. I was too busy enjoying myself and the pleasure I was getting from fucking her up the butt doggy style to care really about if she was getting off on this “HHHHHHNNNNN… Y-You’re the first Boss! UHHHHH!! I’ve n-never… AHHHHH FUCK!! Never let a-anyone… URRRRRRHHHH… F-Fuck my ass before!!” She hissed out as her head sank down. Weakening and only just managing to stay up to now endure rather than simple take it up the ass. Yet the thought of asking for the pain to stop and me to pull out never crossed her mind. Her mind that was no longer her own even if that admission was true. Forced to be my latest sex slave and do as I command, even if it meant getting fucked in the ass by a huge cock for the first time.

“MMMM!! Too fucking bad for your… AHHHHH FUCK!! Tiny dick boyfriend then!” I said before I laughed. Loving the fact I was fucking the booty of a woman in a relationship before she gave up the honour to her parter. Even if likely from her reaction now as she grunted and groaned in frustration as I pumped deep into her backside the idea of going anal had never once crossed her mind. “Your ass is mine now! MMMMM SHIT… Your ass… And all the asses… FUCK!! Of all you bitches too!” I said with a long groan. Staring across at the roster of female wrestlers still stuck solid in place. One of their own getting fucked against her will in front of them but none of them able to even more a finger without my permission. Knowing that I could have easily done what I was doing to the former Women’s Elimination Chamber Match and Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match winner to any of them. Yet just because I wanted to, I choose this blonde to butt fuck. Each of the rest of them would get their ‘turn’ in due course.

Without warning, said female suddenly collapsed with a grunt onto the floor in front of me. Face down, but her booty still up thanks only to my hands gripping her thick hips. I just laughed cruelly and continued fucking her even as it was clear she’d taken all that she could handle from this first dose of anal action in her life. It was amusing to see her cheek on the floor in a small puddle of her own sweat and tears with her hair both sticking to her and now laying in the fluids around her face. Another dark line of running eyeliner rolling down each cheek as she grunted with each pump she took. Her body jolting still each time I pumped balls deep into her backside to fuck her ass in the way it’s supposed to be, even if she can’t handle rough action like this. Looking broken and defeated instead of the proud Goddess she’s supposed to be on worldwide TV.

It was ultimately that sight that send me racing towards the edge as I pulled out of her backside with grunt. Admiring her gaping asshole for a moment before I moved around to her front. Grabbing that rather matted now hair and forcing the woman I’d fucked in all of her holes up to her knees in front of me. Just like moments before only my hold on her keeping her raised as I stroked my cock with the free hand. She was able to look up with those watered, but still with a hint of desire in them eyes just in time to know to close them. Soon my dick painting Alexa Bliss’ face with my thick spunk. Catching across her forehead, her cheeks, over the nose, her lips and onto her chin so that it dripped down onto her wrestling top that she still had on. My spunk further ruining that make-up as my load landed over the streaks of tears, as well as into the strands of hair stuck to her gorgeous facial features. A fitting end for a woman who had been mind controlled to be a desperate slut, and now with her face coated in jizz properly looked the part.

I let go of her hair and watched her slump to the looker room floor. Letting out a last groan as she lay in that tiny pool of her own sweat and juices. My jizz falling off her adding to the mixture as rested unconscious having been truly fucked senseless and all without her consent. Fucked in all her holes and now cum-covered just a foot away from the other women she works alongside on Monday Night Raw.

With my fun had, I took my time and got dressed. Making sure to change the settings so that Bliss’ feelings of lust were, for the moment, returned to normal but she like all the rest were obedient to a basic degree to me. Most of all loyal to the company so none would be quitting any time soon, if ever. I also changed the settings so that the sight of, for example, Alexa’s current make-up wrecked, sweat and cum-stained face and hair was not out of the ordinary. To them she’d just have what amounted to a little crumb of food on her cheek.

With everything ‘reset’ as it were I retrieved the Diva Changer and hit the activate button. Watching as all the women in the room came back to life and reality, but not completely as they knew it. Eyes blinking and shakes of the head as they focused their attention on me. Their looks back to as I’d entered with apprehension, distrust and clear disgust. Bliss on the other hand was having trouble getting up from the floor. Looking dazed and confused as to why she was so sore and tired all of a sudden.

“So Alexa? Have a shower then go see make-up. If you’re still not well enough to compete tonight? We can change plans to have you be just ringside or on guest commentary.” I said, looking down at her. Everyone else in the room focused on me and not seeing anything out of the ordinary, despite the obvious, with the half-naked and cum-faced blonde.  
“Th-Thanks Boss...” Alexa gasped out. Looking up at me with what appeared a thankful smile. Finding herself embarrassingly having to crawl towards the shower area of the locker room.  
“Now, the rest of you? The show goes on as planned.” I said, addressing the rest of the women with a smile. “And again to be clear? No one is getting fired. There may be changes in regards to who works what show, but we’re still in the planning stages here. Myself and Stephanie here will set-up individual meetings if you want to address any concerns in private.” I stated, before glancing to McMahon who nodded in agreement. “Thank you for your time ladies. Have a great show, and I’ll see you around.” I informed them before I motioned for Stephanie to accompany as we walked out of the locker room door.

“Can we really trust that guy?” I heard Sasha Banks say, deliberately leaving the door open a crack so I could listen to the women inside the locker room. “I mean, we’ve worked so fucking hard to not be Divas any more!”  
“I’ve never heard of him before, but everyone says he knows the McMahon family… Has for years!” Renee Young commented.  
“I… I think we can trust him.” Bayley said. “There’s something about him… He doesn’t look the part… But… I just can’t help but, want to trust that he knows what he’s doing...”

Hearing the other women speak and voice agreements for that remark, I walked away and alongside Stephanie as we headed off. Straight to my office so we could have another of our regular business meetings. Before actually having a meeting about the future of the division. After all, I had my eye on adding some talent to my new Division. Right after I’d had a meeting with all the Smackdown Women’s roster…

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests for chapters or stories to do, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - JoJo; Paige

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: JoJo Offerman(WWE), Paige(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 3

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

Having established control of Monday Night Raw, which in itself means the vast control of WWE, I already had half give or take of the women’s roster now under my control. Of course none of them knew that. All they knew was that I was in charge and the new era of a new Divas Division would soon be in place. Only a few select women would remain on Raw to satisfy those craving ‘real’ women’s wrestling. The rest I’d full use to what they should be really good for. All thanks to that handy mind controlling App I was using.

“Ooooooooh FUCK!! Mmmmm baby… Ahhhhh!! Fuck my ass baby… Mmmmm!” JoJo groaned, as I pumped my cock briskly in and out of her stunning, rounded ass from behind. The latest full victim of my mind control. Watching those full, bronzed cheeks of hers jiggle each time I pumped forward into her tightness. Her lust-filled eyes staring back at me as I fucked her finest quality with thrust after thrust. Filling up her back passage that was no well accustomed to my cock after this morning, and last night as well. Her body laid out on the hotel room bed with her legs spread apart. Groaning out when I pushed forward and claimed her booty in very non-consensual fashion.

Using the WWE’s women for all they were really good for was what I was doing currently to Raw’s resident ring announcer and on screen eye-candy. Before I caught my flight to SmackDown and meeting the rest of the main roster, I decided to get in a physical kind of morning workout. The same sort I’d done with her into the night after Raw had concluded. All I did was stop her as she was heading out of the arena, and with a few swipes and changes in the Diva Changer App she was soon leaving with me.

“Uhhhhhhh!! FUCK!! Mmmmm… You’re like a machine baby… AHHHH!!” She moaned out as the sweat dripped down her pretty face. Her already curly enough hair now wild from the repeated action and positions I’d put her through. Her cries not her own as I forced her mind into this state of lust. Making her the unwilling victim as I violated her stunning backside with deep thrust after thrust. The slap of my crotch hitting off her backside sounding out each time I rammed home into that truly made to fucked ass of the ring announcer.

What an ass she had. Thick and round. So big that as my fingers dug into her cheeks the ample flesh still rippled from the impact of my crotch hitting into her. That anal tunnel tight around my fat cock. It was clear that, like the prick-tease she is, she’d never given up her ass before to any man. That fact had more than changed now with how my length was smoothly pumping in and out of her rump. The stunner of Mexican and Dominican descent looking like she was built for interracial porn as she took my big white cock in and out of her asshole. Moaning out with each thrust I delivered into her backside.

The bedsheets were soaked with the combination of the sweat dripping off her sexily curved body and her own pussy juices from her own orgasms that I’d allowed her to have. Her snatch dripping fluids from action I’d given to that hole before, but her mind altered to make her orgasm from just anal sex too. Even though she’d never taken anything in her backdoor prior to last night. Now I’ve forced her to be a butt-fuck loving slut. Feeling her back passage tighten around my rod as she gripped the sheets. Her teeth grinding together and her toes curling as I drove deeply to the hilt into her rump.

As much as I’d enjoyed fucking the ring announcer’s backside, her cumming set me off once again so as she further soaked the bed she was on I started to unload into that butt. Grunting as I fired off shots of hot, thick spunk into her anal tunnel. Causing her to groan out with a sigh of delight, feeling my seed splattering her insides. I made sure to keep pumping her but with slow, long strokes so when I fired off more jizz my cock was always buried deep between those juicy cheeks. Until finally with a grunt I pulled out of her butt. Watching my jizz start to leak out of her gaping asshole as the well fucked, mind controlled whore lay spent on that bed.

“Thanks for the morning fuck JoJo...” I told her, as I stepped back and pulled up my pants to zip them up. “Go get yourself cleaned up and get back on the road. Shows aren’t going to ring announce themselves now.” I told her. Showing little respect as I was clearly ditching her now that I’d fucked her.  
“Ye… Yes Boss...” JoJo gasped out. Still laying in her sweat and juices with now my load filling up her ass.

I smirked. Taking a moment to open up the Diva Changer App and alter JoJo’s settings so that she’d be back to ‘normal’ once she left the room, but unable to tell anyone what had gone on during our meeting last night and this morning. With those ‘secrets’ taken care off I grabbed my luggage case and headed out of the room. Dressed up but just a little sweaty. A fine work-out indeed to kick start my day. JoJo perhaps would need a cushion to sit on at ringside at her next show.

* * *

My first day on the job at SmackDown was now here. The same sort of circumstances as had been on Raw. Doubt, despair and plenty of questioning looks. Sponsors, advertisers and the networks were being reassured however that the main television shows would all remain PG-TV going forward with a reduced roster of women to work both shows. The new Divas Division would be showcased on a separate, online televised show that would not directly effect the on-screen product. Whether they bought that or not was simply irrelevant. I’d used the App to influence the right people to get what I wanted, and it was going to happen. No one had the power now to tell me otherwise.

Then came the long awaited roster meeting with the starlets of SD that my fine ‘partner’ Stephanie McMahon had arranged for me. It was a selection of beauties as top notch as over on Raw. Asuka, Billie Kay, Becky Lynch, Carmella, the Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair, Lana, Mandy Rose, Naomi, Peyton Royce, Sonya Deville and Zelina Vega. Not forgetting the on-screen talents of Maryse and interviewer Dasha Fuentes. In conducted the ‘meeting’ with them in almost the same way that I’d done the one on Raw. Simple just exerting my control on them all from the start. A simple press on the Diva Changer App to change them all from glaring, doubting women into blank, living statues. A few mental changes here and there and they all believed that nothing had changed. Yet none of them could bring themselves to either hate me or consider quitting the company now that most of them would simply be Divas.

Yet, I didn’t take that chance, as I had done over on Raw, to use of them as a fuck sleeve right there and then. Why? Because I had my sights set on one particular woman who no longer was a competitor, but had more than a use around the WWE in my opinion. Paige. The current on-screen General Manager of Smackdown Live. A former multi-time WWE Divas Champion and NXT Women’s Champion. The dark haired, pale skinned British beauty had certainly a very ‘active’ private life from leaked sex pics and videos to a controversial relationship. She was an open prick-tease too, which is what I cared more about. I wanted to see if she could really fuck, and not just flaunt it.

My office at the arena wasn’t too special. It didn’t need to be. A couple of chairs, an office desk and chair, and a couch with a table in front of it. More than enough space to work with. I sat back on the couch and smirked as I heard the knock on the door. Already opening up the Diva Changer App as I looked to the door. “Come in!” I called out. Finger hovering over the ‘Activate’ button.

Paige walked in looking stunning. A pair of dark jeans that hugged to her hips. A black, low cut tank-top with white trim that was pushing up her nicely rounded tits. Her long dark hair hanging her her sides and the dark jacket she wore, topped off with a stylish small black choker around her neck without any designs or anything hanging from it. Her full, enhanced lips coated with a sexy dark lipstick to top things off. She locked onto me and did not look happy as she walked and stood in front of me as I sat, looking down at me with her hands on her hips.

“OK, listen...” The British beauty said before I could speak as she stood in front of of me. Clearly not impressed with things, and no doubt my appearance either of my far from professional baggy shirt and creased up slack pants either. “I know you’re new here, but just here me out.” She said, sounding like she was pleading. “Us women here in the WWE? We have worked our arses off to get to where we are today. Me included. We have scratched, we have clawed, and we have sac...”

She didn’t get to finish her speech as, bored of hearing her talk about the ‘Women’s Evolution’ that I was sick of, I started to App. Instantly targetting her and pausing her brain. Leaving her expressionless and staring blankly down at me, but without even any focus onto me. That pale skin of hers leaving her looking even more like a statue than the rest of the women I’ve controlled before. I took a moment to look her over, my dick hardening as I did so, before I got up from the couch. Oh sure, I could have just fucked Paige there and then like I did to JoJo earlier, or to Alexa Bliss the day before. Where would the fun in that be? No. I wanted to really savour this one. After all, I’d seen like most every other male fan of wrestling all her leaked nudes and short sex videos. I wanted one of my own.

I went to my desk and took out a handheld video camera that I’d borrowed (well, I’m a power player in the company now!) and a more stationary one on a small tripod. First setting up the tripod on the table in front of the couch as I turned it on and began recording. Capturing the sight of her rounded ass in those tight jeans. Then I moved back to my seated position on the furniture. Switching my handheld on and beginning to film, taking a long scan over Paige as she stood still as a statue in front of me. From that gorgeous face down to her chest and all the way to her high heels.

With that all ready, I then went back to the Diva Changer App. The usual fun (for me) perks applied. Low resistance. High sexuality. Strong obedience. Making her not so much a full on rebel, but more of a free spirit. Changing her so she wouldn’t think it odd that I would be filming her like this, barely knowing her, and she wouldn’t object to any request I made of her. Making her mind think of me as a new age genius, and one she was very eager to work with.

With her mind now altered and not truly her own, I pushed the ‘Activate’ button again on the App before setting that phone aside next to me. Watching through the screen of my camera as the raven-haired stunner’s mind and body resumed function. Her eyes blinking before she focused onto me. Her look instantly changing to show the mind control had taken a full hold of her. A seductive, approving gaze cast over me with a rather naughty smirk to match. Before today she would have never looked twice at an out of shape, far from handsome slob like me. Now it was already like I was the man of her dreams as she stood with her hands on those shapely hips.

“Good afternoon Paige...” I greeted, but didn’t even look up at her directly. Instead through the lens of the camera as I watched her being filmed. “And how are you doing today?” I said, making this sound like the intro to a point of view porno film.  
“I’m doing bloody fantastic, thanks for asking...” Paige said with a happy voice. Raising a hand up to brush some hair away from her face before capturing some end strands between her fingers. Putting on a subconscious (put programmed into her mind by me) show by twirling her hair a little as she looked down at me. “Maybe I should ask how you are doing, Boss?”  
“I’m doing great, especially after seeing you...” I said, grinning as I filmed the former in-ring competitor. “But I have to ask you Paige… With this new era of the Divas Division in WWE… Do you think you still have a place around here?”  
“What do you mean Boss? I love being in the WWE!” Paige said, slightly tilting her head as she looked me over. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about letting me go… That would make me awfully sad...” She said, putting on a mock pout that showed off her huge lips before she started smiling again.

“And we don’t want that, do we?” I said, chuckling behind the camera as I took another look over her tits before back up at her. “What I mean Paige is this: How badly do you want to keep your job here in the WWE?”  
“Very badly.” She quickly answered, raising an eyebrow seductively. “I’ll do anything to keep my dream job here in the WWE.” Paige said, speaking like she meant it. Even though I knew that her words right now were not truly her own.  
“Anything?” I questioned. Dangling that classic, cheese hook to catch her on. This all playing out exactly as I designed it.  
“Anything...” She purred. Openly staring down as I deliberately spread my legs so she could eye up my crotch.  
“Well then… How about you show me how badly you want your job… Come get down here and suck my dick.” I said as I smiled broadly, watching her already sink down to her knees in front of me. “Show me how badly you want this job. And maybe I’ll let you be the GM. of the Divas Division.”

“My fucking pleasure!” The SmackDown General Manager grinned up at me through the recording camera as she pulled off and tossed aside her jacket, giving me a better view of her tits in that tight top. Her hands hauling down my pants as I inched up from the couch to aid in her removing them along with my boxers. Soon her hand grasping my fat and long cock as her eyes widened with approval like it was the biggest cock she’d ever seen. “Lucky me… I get to polish the big, fucking knob of my new Boss...” She said, with that thick English accent making her words smoking hot as she stroked me off to make sure I was rock hard. Before she did as she was ordered, but not under her own willpower. Parting those full lips as she eagerly took my rod inside and groaned even before she wrapped around me.

Here she was. Just a few minutes after meeting me for the first time. The multi-time former Champion in WWE now sucking my cock with a series of energetic, groaning bobs of her head. Staring up at me with a lust in her eyes as one hand gripped my base, the other sliding up my chubby thigh as she serviced me. Feeling her tongue tease my underside as she took the upper portion of my tool in and out of her mouth. Clearly experienced in this sexual act. Letting me feel those juicy lips gliding back and forth over my member. Already her long hair swaying a little from the motion she’s using to suck me off with.

“Mmmmmphhhh!! Mmmmm… Hmmmmmppphhhh!!” She moaned around my tool. Those vibrations just making it feel even better than her hot, wet mouth was already doing. Gazing up at ‘me’ but her eyes actually locked onto the camera that was recording her like an experienced pornstar would. Her controlled mind not letting her figure out the reality of how wrong it was to be filmed by someone she barely knew dishing out an oral sex act like this. “Mmmm!! Mmmmmphhhh… Mmmmm...” Her hand around my base slightly twisting as she slurped away on the upper part. Getting me nicely coated with her spit as gorgeous, pale skinned woman showed she more than knew how to work over a pole. Even one of my vast size that was keeping her groaning as she stuffed another inch of me into her oral hole.

“Mmmmmm yeah… Fucking suck that dick Paige...” I ordered as I groaned with pleasure. Knowing full well that the orders I’d put into her meant she couldn’t stop blowing me even if she wanted to. Watching as she responded by moving her hand off from my shaft to hold my other thigh. Bobbing her dark haired head at a more aggressive pace as she pushed down deep. Making herself gag as she took me in further than she could actually handle into her mouth. “Ahhhhhh… Fuck yes… Mmmmmm… Fucking choke on that dick...” I told her. Recording from my point of view the sight of her gorgeous facial features sliding down towards my crotch before lifting up to about the mid-point on my member. The mic on the camera easily picking up not just her sinful cries but every gag she dished out when my cock began to venture down into her throat as she sucked me off.

“HHHHHHLLLLKK!! MMMMMPHHH…. GAHHHHHH HHHRRRLLLKKK...” The on-off star of Total Divas choked herself on my tool like a good, dick-craving slut as it seemed (thanks to her new mindset) she loved being filled up my a massive fuck-stick like mine. Leaving my inches coated with her spit from the repeated bobs. Only lifting her hand up on occasion to brush her hair away from her face, ensuring that I (and my recording camera) got an unrestricted view of her giving me this blowjob. Looking like the eager whore was smiling around my tool even as she gagged to show off her dirty nature the world saw thanks to all those leaked pictures. Feeling her mouth all around my prick was far, far better than just seeing. Getting to create my own version was just the icing on the cake.

I let her slurp on me for a couple moments more before she lifted her head up and off from my cock with a much needed gasp. Sucking in air but still grinning sinfully up at me as she leaned in. Spitting onto my tool before letting me feel those luscious, enhanced lips of hers. Smooching the fat head of my cock for a long moment before she stuck her tongue out. Spreading her saliva all across the tip before she leaned down. Still with her eyes locked up at me through the camera lens as she worshipped my big dick. Running down the side of me before moving around, letting her tongue teasingly brush against my balls as she changed sides. Before running up to the tip again for another swirl all the way around.

“Mmmmm… Fuck…” Paige moaned as she stared up with another devilish smile as she pulled back. “Did you like that Boss? Because I know I fucking loved having your big fucking prick shoved down my fucking throat...” She said, speaking lines straight out of a cheap porn script. Words that I had forced into her mind thanks to the Diva Changer App I was using on her.  
“If you liked that Paige? Just wait until I’m properly fucking you.” I said to her, but rudely only looking at her through the camera’s viewfinder. “Get those clothes off and climb on my fucking dick you sexy fucking slut you!”  
“Fucking? I thought you said I just had to slobber your knob?” She said with a far from subtle, teasing tone as she didn’t hesitate in standing up. Reaching down first to pull her top up and over her head. Letting her nicely rounded and sized tits bounce free. Seeing how already rock hard her nipples were.  
“Is that a problem?” I said with a smirk, watching as she turned around to me. Bending over as she slipped her jeans along with her panties down, showing off that nicely thick, pale ass to me. I was already looking forward to sampling it later on.  
“Not at fucking all...” Paige said with a purr as she turned to face me before mounting my lap. Reaching down to guide my cock into her pussy. So eager, and her mind altered so much, that she didn’t object to me not having any protection on.

While I held my camera out to the side for a different shot, the one on the table behind the former active Superstar had the better view of her backside sinking down as my length vanished up into her snatch from underneath. Making us both moan out as I felt how tight her tellingly already wet snatch was, while she felt her walls having to spread to accommodate a size she clearly wasn’t quite used to. That fact didn’t stop the now slutty beauty as she soon gripped onto my shoulders. Beginning to bounce that sexy pale body of hers up and down on my length. Already making her hair sway from the motion as she fucked on camera not for the first time in her life but certainly the first without her giving her real consent for it.

“Oh FUCK!! Mmmm… Bloody hell! MMMM… Your dick’s fucking huge in… UHHHH!! In my twat!!” The first ever NXT Women’s Champion moaned out as she closed her eyes in delight. Loving how my cock was filling up her wet love tunnel even before I was fully up inside of her. Another sure sign that my fat rod was the biggest she’s ever had. I brought my handheld back in, focusing on those lovely, bouncing tits of hers that moved sexily in time with her riding motion on my rod. “MMMMM! Oh fuck!! MMMM!! You like that Boss? Huh?? MMMMM FUCK!!” She added with a groan, tossing her dark hair back as she put on another show for me. Even though I was getting the best view in the hose with her mounted on my shaft. Only having to tilt my camera up to record her pretty, moaning face as she worked her snatch up and down steadily on my rod.

Behind her, the far recording device captured her thick butt cheeks starting to jiggle when her body connected down into my thighs. Stuffing my man-meat deep into her snatch to really fill her up. Her moans got louder as a result now that all my inches were buried within her. The sight of my cock reappearing briefly from out of her pussy when she lifted her frame up being taken before the Norwich, England-born stunner sharply dropped down. Happily stuffing herself full with my pole but not being of her own mind to realise that this is all being down without her agreeing to it. Fucking on film despite the scandal of the leaks of sex pictures of her in the past. Proof that without the power of me mind controlling her, this sexual encounter would never have happened.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMM!! Come on you dirty prick! MMMM!! Give it to me...” The raven-haired stunner demanded as she started sliding her hands across my shoulders as she rode me. Licking those full lips lustfully as she stared down at the lens of the camera I was getting the close up shots with. Of course she wasn’t in control here, but who was I to deny my latest, eager whore of her newfound desires? Moving my free hand onto her waist I started to pump my cock up into her snatch the moment she dropped down onto me. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMM YES!! Like fucking that Boss!! UHHHH!! Fuck me you filthy fucker!! MMMMM!!” She groaned out louder than before now that I was stuffing her extra deep. Her bounces still carrying on with perfect pace but now that smack of our bodies meeting was more profound to ring out around my executive office. Her tits brushing against my chest as she leaned towards me, feeling the effects of the increased tone of this action that she (but not willingly) asked for.

“OH FUCK… AHHHH FUCK… C-Close babe! Just… AHHHHH! MMMMM!!” She gasped out, as sweat started forming across that pale but gorgeous body of hers. Staring down at me with such a look of desire that it would look like, especially with the recording cameras, that we’ve been lovers for years. Instead of the half hour that we’ve properly met, and of course the mind controlled nature of that lusty state that I’ve forced her into. “UHHHH!! AHHHHHH MMMMMM...” With a long and loud moan, Paige suddenly came all across my cock. Gasping out with a smile as her body shivered on my length. Causing me to groan with approval myself when her snatch tightened around my member. Feeling her juices flow out across my cock as she continued to ride me but at a mistimed and slower pace so she could experience every moment of a sexual speak that was much stronger than what she’s used to.

“Mmmmm… Not bad Paige...” I said with a chuckle. Slipping out of her soaking twat with a moan, while she (like a ‘true’ slut) let out a low whine at the empty feeling she now had. “I think I still need some convincing to prove you really want this job...” I told her as I pushed her to move off from my lap.  
“Then come stick your bloody huge prick back in my dirty fucking twat then!” Paige said as a demand as she moved and, showing that the mental triggers I’d forced into her mind were working, she moved to lean over the table where the tripod camera was set up. Giving a close up view of her face and her tits as they hung down.  
“Just stay right there...” I told her as I moved off from the couch but first moved to my desk. Taking out a bottle of, not surprisingly for me and my kinks, sex lubricant before I returned over to the mind controlled stunner presenting her backside to me.

Setting my personal camera down for the moment, I first poured lube out onto my palm in order to stroke it over my length in preparation. Noting how the woman I’ve been fucking was staring back, licking her full lips at the sight as she knew what was coming next. But before that I decided to give her a bit of a prep-work too for good measure. Spreading her backside apart, as I squeezed out some of the sex-aid onto the crack of her ass to let it dribble down. Getting a groan of approval from her when it hit that third of her holes that I was going to use today. More cries from her followed as I then pushed a finger into that tight entrance. A little slow finger banging used to work the liquid into her. Already knowing from her leaks that she isn’t a stranger to backdoor action but wanting to see exactly what she could handle.

Putting down the bottle and picking the camera back up I soon answered that question. Filming the moment from my perspective as I pushed the fat head of my cock against and then into her asshole. Causing us to both groan out as I invaded her ass without getting real permission to do so from the woman I was taking from behind. Not giving her too much time to adjust to my size, even though from how vice-like her ass was around me she wasn’t quite used to taking something like this into her rump. Without even holding her butt, I started to work my hips towards and away from her in a smooth, controlled pace. Moaning with each moment as I watched through the camera as I tapped that sexy British ass from behind.

“UHHHH!! Ahhhhhh FUCK!! My… AHHHH!! My fucking arse!! Mmmmm!!” The former WWE Divas and NXT Women’s Champion groaned out with her voice a mix of pleasure and pain. Getting off on having her ass being filled up with my member but experiencing the discomfort of my great size invading her tightest of holes. Yet still staying up, bent over in place to take it like any good whore should. “AHHHHH… Y-You’re so bloody huge Boss! MMMM!! OH FUCK!! UHHHHH...” She called out between gasps. Her warped mind refusing to see anything wrong with this current situation. Taking the dick of basically a stranger in her ass, inside of an office at a WWE event, while the whole thing is being filmed. All she could do was stare back, watching me tap her thick, pale ass that was starting to shake as I made my pumps firmer and worked more of my inches into her asshole.

“MMMMM!! Oh fuck yeah… Fuck what an ass...” I grinned, staring down to record my shaft sliding in and out of her snug to say the least backside. Very much enjoying how those butt cheeks were jiggling now as I pumped into her from behind as she stayed bent over for me. Starting to sweat a little myself but still with plenty left in me to give the British cock-tease the kind of fucking she and that juicy rump deserve. “You fucking love this, don’t you? MMMM FUCK… Love my huge fucking cock… AHHHHH! Splitting your ass open...” I said more for my own ego stroking and amusement than caring for any actual response. Knowing already that because of the mind control I had on her that she was loving every moment of this, and had absolutely no say in the matter. As long it felt fantastic to be deep between her butt cheeks like I currently was, that’s all that damn mattered to me.

“MMMMM YESSSSS… AHHHH!! Mmmmmmm!! I fucking love… UHHHH!! Your big fucking prick… Stuffed right up my bloody arse!! MMMM!!” The former leader of the Absolution stable moaned out as she was getting so caught up in her lust again that she was now staring forward. Allowing the camera just a little distance from her capture her whorish expression as she called out in pleasure. The sight of her breasts swaying as her body roughly jolted forward when she took a pump from behind recorded too for good measure. “MMMMM!! Don’t… UHHHH!! Fucking stop babe! MMMMM!!” She begged as she tossed her hair back, sending some sweat flying as she gasped out again. Her lips parted almost in an O-shape as her moans poured out. Body sinking slightly as she was starting to tire from staying bent over like this, having her ass fucked stiffly by a big dick. Her head hanging low but that backside still raised up nicely for me as she clearly stiff craved my cock.

“Come on! MMMMM!! No slacking! Get that ass up for me!” I demanded from her, and gave her backside a sharp spank to prove my point. My handheld device letting me capture the flesh jiggling from the blow as with an embarrassing yelp, Paige’s body shot back up to bend over properly for now. “Atta girl! You’ve got to use this body for something good! Especially now you can’t wrestle!” I said, mocking the woman who I was fucking against her will. Showing no respect for her even with how awesome it felt to plunge my member in and out of her back passage at this brisk and deep pace. Knowing full well how disrespectful I was being to her to force her to make a sex tape with the leaked pictures and images of her that rocked her career in the past. As if I cared. I wanted to fuck her up the ass, and if I wanted to that’s all I’ll use her for from this day on.

However for now, I pulled out of her ass with a groan. Almost laughing at the pained whine I heard her let out when I left her backside empty for the moment. I shifted back and sat back down on the couch. Reaching over with my free hand to bring up the Diva Changer App to use it on the fly on her. Turning the pleasure ratings up to the maximum for good measure. “Hey! No slacking bitch! Get your fat ass back on my dick! Now!” I ordered, activating the new settings to ensure she’d go wild during this next dose of anal action. Watching her shakily stand up before she moved and mounted me. This time with her back to me as she faced across at the far, tripod camera.

The effect, just as I knew it would, was instant and strong. My cock sliding back up into her ass from underneath making her almost scream out in delight as she rocked against my tubby frame. Doing away with the handheld for now, my hands went up to hold her thighs as her legs dangled, while she leaned back against my chest and rested her head back onto my shoulder like I was a lover. I certainly loved being deep inside her tight ass again, and made the most of it as I began my thrusts. Sending my rod deep into her back passage and making her body jolt in response as she tried, even without any real grip, to bounce on my pistoning rod. Her hands eventually wrapping back around my head just to hold onto something as I banged her backside.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! AHHHH!! MMMMM OOOOOOOOH FUUUUUCK!!” The former in-ring competitor was looking like she was more suited for a career selling her body for cash as she took my pounding thrusts. The far camera capturing every moment as my cock drove upward to stuff her booty full with my man-meat. Her rounded, pale tits bouncing away as I made her body slide back and forth against my out-of-shape frame. “UHHHHH!! M-More!! MMMMM!! Don’t… FUCKING… Stop!! AHHHHH!!” She begged as the sweat dripped down her body. Her dark hair sticking to her face and body as I started rag dolling her on my cock with how hard I was pounding upward into her tightest of holes. That slap of my crotch connecting off the bottom of her booty sharply ringing out every time I plunged up to stuff her full as she was begging for. Even if I knew those cries were not actually of her own, true desires.

The woman credited with kick-starting the Women’s Evolution. The first NXT Women’s Champion. The youngest ever WWE Divas Champion. Now mind controlled. Reduced to an anal loving, cock craving slut as she took the kind of butt stuffing that most normal women couldn’t handle half of. Every second being recorded on film not for any blackmail or power over her. Just because I wanted to. Knowing full well that, because of the shame from her sex pictures having been leaked that this would be a humiliating experience for the British stunner if she even knew what was happening. But the control the Diva Changer App gave me meant I had twisted her mind to accept this all as being just as second nature to her as cutting an in-ring promo would be.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! YESSSSS!! F-FUCK MY ARSE!! AHHHHH OOOOOOOOHH!!” She squealed out as she gasped. Having given up trying to work herself against my stiff pumps as she slumped against me. Allowing her body to jolt against me when I drove up to pound into that still tight ass. The repeated pumps now allowing for this swift and smooth motion to the point that anal sex with a man even an inch smaller than me wouldn’t feel anywhere near the same as she does right now. “UHHHH!! OH GOD… OH FUCK!! SH-SHIT!! AHHHHH MMMMMM!!” Sweat poured off her well-fucked frame to make that pale, curvy body shine in the office lights. Hair sticking to her face and her soaking pussy on full, spread display as her legs remained apart. My cock driving upward being the focal point for the camera across recording this as I stuffed her back passage again and again. Using her like a living sex doll to near mercilessly use her backside for my sick pleasure.

I knew full well what I was doing with her and to her. Without the power of mind control this out of my league beauty wouldn’t look at me twice even if I was a VIP experience paying fan. So I was damn sure making proper use of this chance. Fucking one of the hottest exports from the UK up her shapely, built to be fucked rear with my fat and long cock. Grunting myself as I felt pressure build within me after all the effort used to bang her like she deserves to take. Even if, without her knowing it, this is all happening without her proper consent. Being able to film it all for me to simply enjoy on my own, even though I now had the control over her to make her do this all again and again? That was just a bonus to being able to fuck one of the women who kick started the ‘Women’s Evolution’ that I planned to destroy.

So it felt wonderful in more ways than one when, just from having her ass fucked, Paige not only came hard but did so in stunning, squirting fashion. Juices flying out of her snatch and actually hitting the camera lens that was recording her getting her butt stuffed to the limit. The British beauty’s head rubbing against my face as she orgasmed to send fluids splashing onto the camera, the table and the office floor. A grin plastered on my face as I turned as licked up the side of her cheek, savouring the moment as I eased up on my pumps to allow her to ride out the most intense orgasm of her life. To my pleasant surprise, she turned to me and eagerly shoved her tongue into my mouth to make out. Moaning into me as she worked her juicy lips against mine to swap spit as she came back down to Earth. Giving a last couple of pumps before I broke the kiss and saw that truly cock-drunk expression on her gorgeous face.

I wasn’t done with her yet. Like fuck I was. Pulling out of her backside I felt my cock do a tell-tell throb that my own limit was near. With one camera stained, I pushed Paige off of me so I could grab the handheld one. Aiming it at her, but to my grinning approval she didn’t even need to be told what to do. Like a good whore she was already on her knees in front of me. Mouth wide as she sunk down and started to suck me off. No shame or hesitation in going ass-to-mouth. Tasting her own back passage off my cock as she briskly bobbed along me. Starting up with a still burning desire through her sweat-soaked hair.

“MMMMM FUCK… Fucking slut!! MMMMM!! Fucking suck that dick!!” I grunted as I watched her slobber away onto me. Once more not properly respecting her as I watched the action through the viewfinder of the camera I was using. Her swift motion ensuring saliva was dripping down me in short order. Her hands sliding along my thighs almost lovingly as she serviced my dick with her mouth. The same cock that has been deep in all her pleasurable, British holes over the course of this very non-consensual encounter. Giving me another fine feel of her thick, enhanced lips as they grind back and forth along my thickness. Even her tits jiggling from the energetic pace she’s using to suck me off with.

“AHHHHH SHIT! Open… Open your fucking mouth!!” I ordered, pulling out of her mouth and without questioning it, she sat back on her knees and parted those lips wide open. Getting the money shot when I stood up and stroked my cock. One pump needed as with a groan I started filling up Paige’s talented mouth with my load. A few stray shots catching over her lips and chin, but the vast majority giving her oral hole a creamy treat as I emptied myself into her. Not stopping until I was going soft in my grasp, and left her mouth almost overflowing with the amount of spunk in her. Giving my filming camera a visual treat to remember. Especially when in the next moment she pressed her lips together and with a single, greedy gulp swallowed it all down. Even opening her mouth to stick out her tongue as proof she’d drunk it all down.

“Mmmmm… So… I’ve still got my job, right Boss?” Paige asked as she grinned up at me. Using a finger to scoop up the missed spunk so she could suck it down as well for good measure.  
“Damn fucking right you have...” I said with a laugh, taking in the sight of her in that well fucked, sweat-soaked state. “So how about you sign this off for me?”  
“Sure Boss!” She said, smiling broadly as she looked into the camera. “My name is Paige… I’m the General Manager of the Divas Division… And my Boss just fucked me right up my arse!” She said, sounding proud of what if she was of her right mind she’d be disgusted with herself for having to say.

With that being the perfect end, I stopped the filming of my handheld camera before I reached across and picked up the special smartphone. Using the Diva Changer App on Paige once again as she now stared, rarely blinking at the couch but without actually focusing on it. Taking my time first to clear away the cameras for safe keeping, before I then got dressed myself before I allowed her to even move. With just her juices on the floor and table as evidence, reminding me to summon a cleaner, I then altered the App to bring her desires and so on back down to normal levels. But keeping her obedience now at the maximum, along with her level of respect towards me.

A final push of the button, and Paige blinked back into life. Groaning as she felt a stiffness in her rear for some reason and was quite tired all of a sudden. “So there you have it Paige. You accept the job?” I asked her, watching as she struggled to her feet in her nude and sweaty state. “Becoming the new General Manager of the Divas Division?”  
“I… Of course!” Paige said, giving me a smile. Not finding it odd at all that was standing naked in front of me with pussy juices running down her inner thighs. “I’d bloody love it! After all, this is my dream job being here in WWE… Why wouldn’t I take the job?”  
“Well said.” I replied, grinning at her obedience that I was forcing her to do though the mind control. “Now then, go get yourself dressed, then take a shower and go see make-up. You’ve got a show to front out there after all.”  
“Right! No problems Boss.” She instantly agreed, and similarly didn’t see anything wrong with putting back on all of her clothing in front of him as he watched. “See you around… And don’t be a stranger...” She added with a slight seductiveness to that last comment. Her eyes briefly narrowing like she second guessed herself like she wasn’t sure why she said that, but instantly dismissed it with a shake of sweat-drenched hair as she left his office.

I just laughed as I took a seat behind my desk. Taking a moment to put the handheld camera on the top as I took out the memory card for my own safe keeping. Already thinking about reviewing my ‘work’ on the flight down to Florida that I was planning next. Before that, I took out my real phone and entered the speed dial to my faithful ‘partner’ in the WWE.

“Stephanie. It’s your Boss here.” I told her with a smirk. “I need you to send a cleaner to my office. No no, I just spilled a little water. Oh, and let me know what the card is for matches tonight. I think I’ll have a meeting with one or two of the non competitors during the show… Oh no, I haven’t forgotten. I’m looking forward to our meeting during 205 Live a whole lot...” I said, not even trying to hold back my snigger. Knowing all those ‘meetings’ were just one App use away from making this office into a sex den once again.

* * *

While I'm not currently taking requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Sara Amato (Sara Del Rey), Candice LeRae

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Sara Amato(WWE, formerly Sara Del Rey), Candice LeRae(NXT)

Diva Changer – Chapter 4

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, MFF, mc, oral.

* * *

After an eventful first time on Smackdown, holding a few ‘meetings’ with the female talents there, it was time to turn my attention and the power of the Diva Changer App towards the developmental system. NXT and the Performance Center. I’d soon get onto scoping out the talent in NXT UK and the Mae Young Classic soon enough but as I said before, I wanted to control the ground bases first before I fully enjoyed this cake that I had my hands on.

A taping of NXT for the Network wasn’t going to be held for a few weeks, so I simply introduced myself to the women’s roster at a meeting at the Center. Resulting in, just like previously on Raw and Smackdown, me just using the App to control the assembled women all at once to force into their minds a basic level of obedience and loyalty. It was delicious to see the mix of females I now had to play with from stacked blondes like Lacey Evans, thick beauties like Nikki Cross, cute fuck puppets like Dakota Kai and the current NXT Women’s Champion Kairi Sane that had me hungry for some Asian cuisine tonight.

Yet I decided to hold off on all of them as I let them go on with their training and classes for the day. Why? Because I actually wanted a piece of someone not strictly on camera, but powerful behind the scenes. The head trainer of the women at the PC. Sara Amato, formerly known as the female wrestler from the indies Sara Del Rey. Some have called her the secret weapon behind the Women’s Evolution in the WWE. She could keep training chicks, but for damn sure I was going to have her fall in line like all the rest. After all, I planned to have the kinds of hotties I wanted for my Divas Division bypass NXT all together. The few I didn’t fully want could be down in NXT for her to train up.

At the orders of Stephanie McMahon, I had an office set up at the Center just like there would be at any taping or show I was at. So I was already resting back on my couch when I heard the knock at the door and called for her to come in. Amato was clad in just a standard, but nicely fitting PC uniform of a branded black short sleeved top that hung nicely to her chest, and work out pants that gave a little glimpse of her thick backside. A less than fully trusting look on the face of the long haired brunette as she came in. No doubt because of my very casual attire of a baggy T-shirt and slacks that was far from fitting for this kind of professional environment.

“Sara.” I greeted as I stood up, the special smartphone in my hand. “Now, I’ve heard that you have concerns about the way I’m planning on running things with my Divas Division.” I said, seeing her eyeing me with suspicion. “And that’s fine. Because what I want to reassure you, is that…” I went to say, before I cut myself off as I activated the Diva Changer.

Watching with a smile as Sara’s eyes suddenly lost focus. Her expression going from being clearly pissed to being blank. Her arms falling limp instead of the crossed over her chest position they’d just been in. Her, like all the rest, unable to stop being controlled by this powerful App. I went straight to the settings to ensure she’d fall into line. Denying her the right to object or question my orders, seeing only me as being honest and trusting no matter what I asked of her. Naturally I turned her desire up as well but more internally than all out making her a whore. With this icon of the indies I wanted to toy and enjoy her as much as just plough her senseless, even though now her senses as well as her thoughts were no longer her own.

Implanting that new mind set, I hit ‘Activate’ and watched as her body jolted and she blinked a couple of times with this new rebooted brain. Looking at me now with a friendly smile. Her body language a stark contrast to how she’d been with her own free will when she first walked in.

“So, nothing will majorly change.” I said to her, pretending that we’d just been having a proper meeting. “You may just have a smaller class to look after, which will allow you to work on the NXT girls easier and give them, you know, more focus!”  
“O-Oh course!” Sara said, nodding her head like the idea was one of the best she’d ever heard. “That makes perfect sense, Boss.”  
“And you won’t mind if I trim the NXT roster, or push some new signings right up to my new Divas Division, right?” I asked, while I openly leered over her nicely curved body.  
“Not at all.” Amato replied, still smiling. “Whatever you want, we’re happy to do for you here at the PC, Boss.” She added, almost robotically to show how deep already the mind control had changed her. Never mind the fact that as I eyed her up in full sight, she didn’t object or even react at all.

“Good to hear Sara!” I said, before stood up so I could put the smartphone on the desk in the room. “Sara? If you don’t mind? I’d like to go over some new training methods I’d like to do in the future.” I told her as I moved to undress. Pulling my T-shirt up as I showed off my far from attractive, tubby upper body. “I plan on doing some one-on-one training sessions with a few of the trainees and NXT talents in the future.”  
“That sounds good, Sir.” Sara said. Watching me as I undressed but not finding it at all out of the ordinary despite how more than unprofessional it would be in any other circumstance. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well...” I let out a cruel snigger as I dropped my pants. My fat and long cock already hardening as I stepped out of them. “How about I show you rather than just tell you? Drop those bottoms, and come over here to my desk.” I ordered as I watched her. Taking a hold of myself to stroke off.

“Yes, Sir.” The former Sara Del Rey said with a nod. Not hesitating thanks to the mind control as she moved and slid her pants down her toned legs, showing she still worked out plenty despite not being an active in-ring competitor any more. Obediently, she also did the same with her shorts underwear too to let me see a neatly trimmed snatch as she stepped out of them. Before walking calmly and with a smile over to me.

“Hop up here Sara...” I instructed as I watched her move and sit on the edge of the desk. Her gaze focused on me with that gorgeous smile as I moved to kneel down between her legs. Gripping her thick thighs with my hands as I leaned towards her crotch. “This is the kind of training I mean Sara...” I told her with a cruel grin, before I invited myself in to run my tongue along her snatch without her true permission. The heightened state of lust I’d put into her body and mind causing her to moan out the moment I stimulated her folds. More to come as I flicked my tongue against her entrance as I began eating her out. Working all across and around her with my face nice and close into her so I could explore around.

“MMMMM!! Oh Boss… Mmmmm yes! That’s… Ahhhhh...” The first ever SHIMMER Champion moaned out as she watched down at me with already a look of pleasure across her pretty face. Acting like this was the first time she’d had any action in months with how she was groaning in pleasure from my testing tongue work. “Mmmmm… You certainly know… AHHHHH… What you’re doing… MMMM!! With this kind of training...” She added with a sigh of delight. Leaning back on the desk with her chest sticking out, and already I could look up and see her hard nipples poking through her top just from me dining on her twat. Of course, that sight and her moans just encouraged me to enjoy some more of my newest capture as I slid my tongue against and across her pussy.

I rewarded my new prize with a proper sample of my tongue. Pushing in past her folds and hearing her moans get louder as I probed into her tasty love box. Her raised state of desire meaning I already had juices to lap up and drink down as I smiled into her snatch. Keeping a hold of her legs to keep them apart so my face could be right between them. No longer teasing with my motion as I flicked around inside of the pussy of the former ROH Woman of Honor pioneer. Feeling her hips start to buck towards my less than handsome face as she craved more of my tongue work. Even though I was burying my tongue deeply into her snatch to explore around and test what the trainer of future sports entertainers could handle.

“OH FUCK… Mmmmmm!! MMMMM!! Yessssss...” Amato groaned out lustfully, still staring down with narrowed eyes at me as I kneeled between her legs. My mind control on her preventing her from realising how wrong this was to be engaged in a sexual act inside of the Performance Center where she’s a lead trainer at. “MMMM!! Train me Boss! Mmmmmm yeah… Fucking train me! MMMM!!” She purred in a very uncharacteristic manner, topping it off with a long lick of her lips as she continued to watch on. Trying to grind her pussy against my face as I ate her out. One of her hands going to the back of my head to show her approval of my dining skills on her now wet snatch. Not able to understand that this is all happening against her will and that her moans are not truly her own.

“Mmmmmphhhh… Mmmmm...” It’s rude to talk with your mouth full, but I couldn’t help but moan myself as my lips clamped onto her snatch for a long, loud and lewd slurp on her damp slit. Getting on making this beautiful and experienced former wrestler moan out like she was a desperate whore. Starting to tongue-fuck her box as I darted in and out of her folds. Eagerly collecting more of her juices she was offering to me while her pussy was being rubbed gently across my mouth. Leaving her liquids stained over my lips and around my mouth to such a point it was dripping down a my chin a bit. All as I grinned into her, seeing how easily I’d turned this respected trainer into just another living sex toy for me to use and abuse, just like I was doing eating her out without gaining her real consent.

Another couple of long licks, and I pulled back in order to stand up. Moving her hand from off the top of my head to around to hold my shoulder. Smirking at her as I then moved her legs to make them wrap around my flabby stomach as I shifted toward her. “Ready for some more ‘intense’ training methods, Sara?” I ‘asked’ as I lined my cock up with her snatch. Knowing full well she had no say in the matter – my mind control on her making her obey any and every order no matter how wrong and sinful it might be.  
“Mmmmm… I’m always happy to learn, Boss...” Sara said without hesitation as her lust-filled eyes locked onto me. “Train the FUCK out of me!” She said like a beg as her other arm came up to hold me like her body knew full well what was coming next.

Who was I to deny my new sex slave of what she ‘wanted’? Even if those desires were only there because I had forced them into her mind. Regardless, I pushed forward to send my cock without even a condom on forward into her wet hole. Us both moaning out as I pushed my fat inches inside of the snatch of the Assistant Head Coach at the WWE Performance Center. Feeling how snug she was as her inner walls still gripped my member even with all the licking I’d done to her moments before. At the same time, it was clear that my size of cock was not something the former darling of the independent scene was used to. I made a mental not to make sure she’d get very used to me over the weeks and months to come now that I was in control of the women across the WWE.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMM!! Ooooooooh yesssss MMMM!!” I made her moan out as I began my thrusts in and out of that wet box. My hands holding her toned waist as I started to fuck my unwilling sex partner as despite her cries of apparent approval, this all was being done thanks to me controlling her mind. Of course, I was making full use of a chance to bang one of the hottest women to have come out of the indies. Watching already her top-covered chest and that Performance Center logo bounce as her body shifted in response to my firm thrusts. Looking to work my dick deeply into her vaginal tunnel to show her what kind of ‘training’ would be in store for any hottie who walked through the doors here now.

“MMMM… Yeah… Bet you fucking love this, huh? Love this… AHHHHH… Big fucking cock, training your fucking tight little pussy?” I taunted the beauty I was fucking, even as I groaned with my own approval as her tightness gripping my length. Sliding smoothly in and out of her snatch with my thick shaft. Feeling her juices coating my length as I fucked her in my office. Not even waiting a full day before I turned the woman who is supposed to be training competitors of the future for the WWE into just another of my sluts. “MMMM!! Love being fucking trained… By my dick! Like all these… AHHHHH… Fucking bitches in the WWE will be!” I said with a proud, twisted grin. Revelling in the fact I was taking her in complete non-consensual fashion. Knowing that a slob like me, even with my huge dick, would never get a real shot at a piece of this proud, professional woman if she had her real wits about her.

“UHHHH!! MMMM YESSSS!! Ahhhhhh!! I fucking love it!! MMMM!!” The woman formerly known as Sara Del Rey moaned out as sweat started to roll down her gorgeous facial features. My shaft putting her nicely curved and still half-clothed body through a more intense ‘work out’ than any drills she had rookies go through. The slap of my crotch hitting off of hers sounding out to mix with our cries inside of this office room when I drove all my inches deep into her dripping slot. “AHHHHH FUCK!! T-Train me Boss!! MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! Fucking train me!! MMMM!!” She was able to gasp out before she tossed her long hair back. Another intense, sinful gaze cast to me as I ploughed back and forth into her twat. Taking my cock easily balls deep now like we’ve been engaged in an indecent workplace affair for years rather than just the minutes that our ‘business relationship’ has actually existed.

Reaching up, I put my hands under her Performance Center branded top so I could grope her nicely sized and rounded breasts as I fucked her. Easily pushing up the sports bra underneath her clothing so my fingers could dig in and feel up that jiggling chest of hers while I stuffed her wet box at the same time. Further abusing the power I had over her now as not even just fucking her like this was enough for my twisted desires. I had to toy with her even as I banged the being mind controlled stunner. Grinning as I didn’t even look at her upper body as I felt her up. My eyes staring down to watch my rod vanish forward into her tunnel before quickly reappearing as I repeated the motion.

Just as I was enjoying myself, and making her moan out loudly from my gropes, I heard a knock at the door to the side. Glaring with annoyance but refusing to stop to answer for the moment. Especially since at that moment Sara Amato started to cum all across my cock. Coating my length nicely with more of her juices as the gushed over me as I pistoned back and forth into her. Causing me to grunt with a smile as I watched her body jolt in pleasure while I forced her to experience a peak that by the looks of things she wasn’t used to feeling at such an intense level. However another knock at the door brought be back to reality long before Sara had come back down to Earth.

With a grunt I pulled out of her, leaving her groaning as I shoved her rudely onto her back on the desk so I could step away. Not before I grabbed the Diva Changer and brought it up before I hit the activate button. Automatically controlling whoever was on the other side of the door without even knowing, or caring, who they were. So when I opened the door with a glare, they were already standing still, statue-like and unblinking.

My anger at someone daring to interrupt this non-consensual sex session soon turned into pleasant surprise at who I saw. Candice LeRae, the gorgeous blonde who was a part of the first Mae Young Classic and now a part of the NXT Women’s Division. Clad in nicely fitting black work-out shorts and a sleeveless, small matching top branded in the WWE’s Tapout range. All of which fitted perfectly to her petite but sexy frame.

“Come right in Candice...” I told her, and changing the settings on the App to allow her to walk in as I closed the door. I had planned on just fucking Sara some more for a while but why just stop at one when I can enjoy two? I applied similar setting to LeRae as I’d done to Amato in terms of her ability to follow orders as well as her lust. Not to mention lowering her objections to doing anything that would conflict her open, happy marriage with a fellow NXT Superstar for good measure.

“So, Candice...” I said, activating the App once again and seeing her eyes blink rapidly as her brain was allowed to function again with this new mindset. “What can I do for you.”  
“W-Well Boss...” Candice started to say, looking to me and finding nothing wrong at all with either my naked state or the half-nude, well fucked one of the woman who is helping train her as she lay on my desk. “I’m… Well, I’m concerned about this whole, Divas Division direction you’re going with for us women here...” She began to explain in a sweet tone before I cut her off.  
“Nonsense. You love it here.” I told her as I looked her over. Implanting my thoughts into her mind again as I told her what I wanted her to think. “And you completely trust me. You can’t wait to leave NXT behind, even your husband, and become a full roster, WWE Diva.”  
“I… Yes! Yes, of course.” LeRae said with a nod and a smile. Like what I said was the best idea she’s ever heard. “I’d… I’d love to be a WWE Diva!” She said. Those words making me grin knowing full well how much of a proud wrestler this woman had been across the indies.

“Good to hear. In fact…” I looked across to Sara as she was starting to move off of my desk. “Sara! Get over here. Come help me train Candice here.” I told her, before looking to the blonde. “As for you? Let’s do some training, shall we?” I said, smirking since much like the other woman I was controlled this new arrival had no say or choice in the matter. “Get on your fucking knees.”  
“Yes, Boss.” Candice agreed, and immediately slipped down in front of me to kneel. My cock, coated with the juices of Amato, now pointing at her face. All of which didn’t appear one bit out of the ordinary for the mind controlled stunner.  
“What… What do you need from me, Boss?” Sara asked with a gasp as she arrived at my side. Giving a tired smile as she wasn’t fully recovered from her orgasm quite yet. Standing bottomless with her juices dripping down her inner thigh.  
“Face fuck training.” I told her before I looked to the smiling blonde. “Lets see how much of my dick that Candice here can take.”

“Of course, Boss.” Sara said. Her controlled mind not registering how completely removed from the kind of training she puts recruits through this is as she moved over to the kneeling Superstar. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair as forcing Candice’s head down so her mouth took my cock. Not just inside, but deeply to the point of her eyes going wide as my shaft was made to invade her oral hole to immediately make her gag. My bell-end hitting the back of her mouth in a sign that already my size was far too much for her to handle. Never mind the fact that I was therefore far bigger than what she was used to with his husband.

“HHHHHRRRLLKKK!! MMMMPHHHH!! GAHHHHH!!” Candice’s eyes closed shut as she started to gag as the woman standing above her started to move her head back and forth over my cock. Forcing Candice to suck on my dick and taste the pussy of another female off of my fat inches through this unwilling blowjob as Sara’s fluids still coated my pole. “GAAAAHHHH!! HHHLLLKKK!! HHHRRRRKKKK...” The Riverside, California-born beauty choked again as she was made to take my dick without any real time to adjust to my vast size. Her head being made to bob back and forth along me as already her saliva was splattering out over me. Unintentionally replacing those pussy juices of Sara’s with now Candice’s spit to give me a just as pleasurable feeling. Even if from the look of discomfort on the blonde’s face she clearly wasn’t enjoying this to any level that I was.

“MMMMM… We’re gonna have to get you… AHHHHH FUCK… Trained up like this a lot more Candice...” I mocked the woman kneeling in front of me. Seeing her eyes welling up with tears as she stared back up at me but not having the free will to either object or try and shift back away from this forced face fuck. The woman who is supposed to be helping train her to become a sports entertainer making this look more like an amateur’s first scene in porn. The former Sara Del Rey pushing and pulling LeRae’s head along my fuck-stick in rough, aggressive fashion to make the former PWG Tag Team Champion gag every time her face is moved towards my hairy crotch. “Doesn’t that sound like a perfect idea, Candice?” I add to further twist the knife. Knowing full well this woman, like the one grabbing her hair to make her mouth work along my rod, are under deep mind control that’s forcing them to fuck despite the fact Candice is happily married to another man.

“HRRRLLLLKKK!! MMMMMPHHHH!! HHHHRRRRR HHHLLLLKKK!!” The gorgeous blonde continued to choke in increasingly raspy, painful fashion as my inches were forced deeper into her soothing, damp mouth. Tears now rolling down her cheeks from oral action she clearly can’t handle but doesn’t have the free will to resist or stop. Her saliva dripping off her chin and onto her top as it falls off my length as well. “GAHHHHH!! HHHHHHKKKK!! HRRRRRR GAAAAHHHH!!” The repeated forced bobs making my cock invade her throat now as those pretty facial features get pushed into my crotch as her nose touches the mass of pubic hair I have down there. Her mouth being well and truly violated by the dick of a man that she isn’t married to, while another woman who is also employed by the WWE is making her service my dick. Both of them acting against their true nature all thanks to the mind control App I’d used on them.

“MMMMM… God Candice, you fucking suck at this...” The pun not intended as I insulted the woman on her knees in front of me. Despite the fact I was moaning with enjoyment every time my length slid either in or out of her pleasurable hole. Able to clearly see from her tears and feel from her repeated choking on my man-meat how far from fun this had to be for the petite blonde. “Your husband must be packing… AHHHHH FUCK! A fucking half-incher if you can’t… MMMM!! Handle this...” I added. Insulting her husband while I abused her mouth for no reason other than the fact I could. Staring down to grin and watch her cough saliva all over my tool when it plunged into her mouth. That spit now drooling off my length to leave her top and the exposed skin soaked with my saliva as it drips onto her own gorgeous body. Leaving her looking like the result of a blow-bang porno already just from being made to service my own cock.

All the while, the Assistant Head Coach of the WWE Performance Center just stood over the NXT Superstar expressionless. Showing no signs of remorse or sadness for the obvious pain that her fellow female was going through, and a situation she was making happen as she forced the blonde haired head sharply and deeply down onto my cock. Again and again with raspy gags being let out each time Sara made the woman she was supposed to be helping train to become a sports entertainer choke on my dick. Sara herself still half-nude, her own previously fucked snatch on display and still wet but acting robotically as he kept moving the other woman’s face straight down onto my dick like it was the only purpose she had in life.

“MMMM… That’s enough for now!” Perhaps mercifully I instructed and instantly Sara pulled Candice’s face completely off my cock. Leaving her coughing as she spat out a thick wad of saliva onto her own clothes before gasping for air with deep heaving breaths. “Candice? You really need to focus on your training more...” I mocked, knowing full well that I’d had her engage in face fucking too intense for her to handle.  
“S-Sorry, B-Boss...” Candice said, sounding ashamed of her ‘performance’ as she looked up with those watered eyes. The tears on her face making the dirty sight more pathetic as she looked far from the proud wrestler she’s supposed to be. “I’ll… I’ll try better next time, I s-swear!”  
“Is that so?” I seized on her answer. Even though with the power of the Diva Changer I could have her, and Sara, do whatever I wanted them to. “In that case… Drop those fucking shorts, and go bend over my desk.” I ordered her as I already started moving over. “Sara? Get over here too.”  
“Yes Sir.” LeRae said, nodding as she stood up without even wiping away her tears. Pushing down the work-out shorts along with her panties as she showed off her shaved twat. Which, in contrast to the pain she’d just been put through, was already wet. Showing just how good the App was to make women feel desire even in the most discomforting situations.

I licked my lips, watching Candice obediently walk over and present herself as that tone backside was stuck out towards me. Bending over the desk with her hands firmly planted on the surface as she looked back at me. Smiling sweetly even though the stain of her tears was clear on her gorgeous face. “Sara? Spread her for me.” I ordered, and smiled proudly as Sara nodded before reaching down to pull apart LeRae’s backside so I could get a good look at both of her lower holes. A task that I could have easily and simply done myself but decided to make the woman I’d already controlled and fucked do it for me.

“Let’s see if there’s something you are fucking good at...” I said, further insulting the blonde I knew was only in this position because I was controlling her mind. Making full use of this fact as I pushed my dick forward into her wet and tight pussy. Just like I’d done before with Sara, we both moaned out at the sensation. I wasn’t surprised one bit that she was tight. If she couldn’t handle my fat size of a cock in her mouth, how could I expect her to be loose back here? More proof her loving husband wasn’t packing half as much man-meat as I was. Lucky for her, I was about to help her experience a real dick as I started to groan. Sliding myself in and out of her slot from behind as Amato held her rear cheeks aside so I could get a smooth motion in and out of LeRae as well as that clear view of this forced sex.

“OH FUCK!! MMMMM!! Oh shit!! B-Boss!! You’re… You’re so!! MMMM!!” The quarter-finalist in the first ever Mae Young Classic moaned out loudly as she took my cock. Looking back with desire that she shouldn’t be feeling for a man that isn’t the one she’s married to. Her new mindset making her push back against my motion to help get my thickness deeper into her wet and tight hole. “AHHHH!! So big!! MMMM… Oh FUCK!! MMMM!!” She purred like she was a seasoned pro at this. Matching my firm pumps so she could work her toned backside backward to meet my cock each time I thrusted forward into her love tunnel. The NXT Superstar looking more like a size queen as despite her petite frame her snug pussy felt built to take long, fat cocks like mine. Especially as when my pumps continued her saliva that coated me was getting replaced with the juices of her snatch.

I looked to the side and saw Sara just staring down to watch as my cock vanished forward into Candice’s pussy. Her hands keeping the still active in-ring competitor’s ass spread so I could plunge deep into that tightness. My crotch beginning to smack off LeRae’s booty as she still pushed back against my stiff motion. I smirked, reaching up to turn Amato’s face towards mine. Making her lips press against mine and reacting (thanks to the mental triggers I’d forced into her) instantly as she kissed back deeply. Already pushing her tongue into my mouth so we could make out in already an intense, spit-swapping fashion. All while I fucked the half-naked woman bent over in front of me as the former Sara Del Rey spread the backside of said beauty for me while we began kissing. For no reason other than I could, and I wanted to.

“OH YEAH!! MMMMM… F-Fuck me Boss!! MMMMM!!” Candice begged, still staring back at me with a burning lust now. The sight of me making out with someone else while still banging her from behind turning her on – another example of how good the Diva Changer App is to take someone previously respectable and professional into a filthy, cock-craving slut. Her pushes back against me more profound now as she made her toned ass smack against my crotch. “UHHHH!! Fucking train me good!! MMMMM YEAH!! AHHHHH!!” She begged. Now sweat starting to join the mess of her drying tears and the saliva over her face as she continued rocking back and forth against my thrusts. Ensuring my cock was buried deep into her twat like a good sex slave should. Showing no signs of caring that she was being made to cheat on her own husband and fellow NXT star by engaging in this sexual act. Not that she currently had the free will to even think of such things other than how good my cock felt in her pussy.

I broke off the smooch with Amato, and even rudely shoved her away to send her stumbling back as I took over gripping Candice’s backside. Starting to forcefully ram my dick straight into her snatch, which in turn set her off to loudly moan as she buckled forward, nearly falling onto the desk she was bending over. Staring back with gritted teeth as she pushed back, still trying to match my motion but finding herself being jolted forward when my fat body collided with her stunning, slim frame. All that mattered was both of us kept moaning out as I plunged in and out of her dripping, still snug box. Sweating myself as I put in the energy needed to properly stuff her box full like she can clearly take. Giving her the kind of action she was long overdue to finally take, but could never get from the man she married.

“UHHHHH!! AHHHHH… AHHHHH OOOOOOOOH BOSSSSSSSSS MMMMM!!!” She groaned out, looking back with half-closed eyes as Candice started to cum over my dick. Scoring me another win of making a woman orgasm from unwilling sex in an afternoon as I felt her snatch tighten pleasurable around my rod. Her juices soon following with a flow across my inches that felt just as good as when I’d fucked Sara what already feels like a different lifetime ago. Fortunately for the blonde, I was still in a fucking mood so kept my inches sliding in and out of her pussy to allow her to properly ride out the waves of pleasure flowing through her. It was almost a shame that thanks to my mind control of her, she’d never properly remember the most intense sexual high of her life. I wouldn’t want her husband to know she got better sex from someone else now, could I?

“MMMMM yeah...” I grinned, pulling my dick out of Candice’s snatch and gazing over with approval at how coated with fluids my member was as I stepped back. “That’s certainly what you’re good for.” I said, insulting the woman I’d just fucked to an orgasm. Looking across I saw Sara pick herself off from the floor. “Hey, get over here slut!” I demanded, before looking over at LeRae as she she shakily pushed herself up from the desk I’d taken her over. “You as well bitch… Both of you come here and finish me off.” I said, letting out a snigger as Amato was the first to arrive and far too eagerly than she should if she had her free will slip to her knees in front of me.

Looking up with desire like we’d been lovers for years instead of about an hour, the woman better known as Sara Del Rey happily opened her mouth. Taking my fat cock inside and wrapping her nicely soft lips around my meat. A muffled groan escaping her as she pushed down to take me inside. Showing no objection to the taste of another woman’s pussy that she got off my cock as she started to establish the motion to suck me off with. Working her mouth with a nice, smooth motion up and down on my pole. Her hand going to my waist as she slurped on me with the occasional moan, getting off on just having a dick in her mouth despite her snatch having not been touched since I stopped fucking her.

She soon had to shift aside a bit as ‘Candice Wrestling’ joined her at my crotch. Kneeling as she gave me a grin before leaning in. Lapping her tongue against the base of my dick through my pubes. Perhaps just as, or even more dirtier, than the other woman as she tasted her own pussy off my dick. Sliding her tongue against the inches not yet in Sara’s mouth as the two former SHIMMER Women Athletes wrestlers serviced my dick at the same time. The bobs of Amato getting saliva starting to drip down my shaft while LeRae made sure my balls were taken care of as she leaned further down. Sliding her tongue all across and around the left nut in a rather savouring manner before she carefully moved to give the right side the same treatment.

“MMMMM FUCK… Fucking suck it you sluts… MMMM!!” I grunted as I watched two stunning talents of the WWE Performance Center work over my cock like they were more suited for sucking dick than anything to do with in-ring competition. Of course, all of this only because I was controlling their minds to make them suck and lick at my shaft against their true nature. Without my (verbal at least) instruction the two women changed positions as Sara pulled off, allowing Candice to take my length into her mouth. Groaning around my manhood despite how I’d made her choke and gag when she first came into my office. Showing that despite the face fuck from before, she did have oral skills as she smoothly raised and lowered herself along my shaft to make me moan out. Now Amato the one staring up as she moved into my jungle of hairs at my crotch so she could kiss and slurp at the base of my cock.

I had one hand on the back of the blonde’s head, and the other on the brunette. Grinning down as I moaned and watched both bottomless women suck and lick at my now saliva-soaked cock. The sight looking more of two desperate whores instead of respected sports entertainers as they moaned, muffled in the case of one, as they pleasured me. Their eyes still with a strong lust in them even after I’d made each of them cum over the course of this non-consensual sexual encounter. Their minds altered to see this all as just some ‘advanced training’ rather than the filthy double teaming blowjob it truly is.

“Mmmmmmphhh!! Mmmmmm… Hmmmmmmphhh...” Candice was now smiling around my dick, in complete contrast to the discomfort when I’d had my cock slam into her throat. Feeling her moans bounce off my inches as she took them in and out of her oral hole. Despite being married to another man, she was servicing my fuck-stick like I was the only man she’d ever laid eyes on. Her hand sliding across my flabby thigh as she bobbed up and down on my saliva-coated dick. That warped mind refusing to let her see the reality of how wrong this all was to suck off a man she just met today alongside the woman who is supposed to be coaching her to be a better sports entertainer. Her face a mess with not just sweat, but dried tears from the pain of the oral assault earlier and now more saliva that’s dripping off her chin as she sucks me off energetically.

“MMMM FUCK!! Faces together you sluts!!” I grunted the order, pulling out of LeRae’s mouth as I gripped that saliva-drenched that already pulsed in my grasp. The two women I’d been fucking gazing up as they stared up. Faces together as they awaited what was to come as I pumped myself furiously with a moan.

My seed soon blasting out as the first shot landed across Candice’s pretty face, further making her a mess despite all the tears, sweat and saliva on her. A couple thick streaks of spunk landing across her cheek and nose up to the forehead, as she just managed to close her eyes in time to avoid being blinded. Before I changed my target and started to splatter Sara’s face as well. Making her groan as my seed landed on her cheek, nose and over her lips. I altered between the two well fucked women. Giving each a healthy dose of my jizz so that it was starting to drip off their faces. Staining LeRae’s workout top while landing down onto Amato's black uniform top in even more visible fashion. With a cruel smirk, I actually squatted down to make sure that I eased out and wiped off the final drops of my cum onto the WWE Performance Center logo on Sara’s top for a proper finish to an unexpected threesome of sorts.

“Mmmmm… Good fucking training day...” I said, laughing as I stood up and let go of my spent dick. “If I had real training like this every day, I might actually lose a bit of weight!” I said, joking with an audience of myself as the two latest victims of my mind control stayed kneeling down on the floor of my office.  
Leaving them for now, I casually (and disrespectfully) went over and put my clothes back on before I even picked up the Diva Changer App. Making sure to return their state of desire back down to normal but keeping their trust and loyalty to me at a solid level. Of course, neither woman would be able to tell anyone, especially her husband in Candice’s case, of what actually happened to them here. It would be like they just had a good meeting with me that made them sold that I was the best man for the job to run the Divas Division for the WWE.

With that all taken care off, I hit the ‘Activate’ button on the App. Watching as the two women opened their eyes, but soon had to reach up to wipe away my cum from near them so they could actually see. Both women groaning as they stood up, but soon gave me warm smiles. Seeing nothing wrong with their current semi-clothed states.

“And that’s why I think things will be bright for the women of the WWE going forward.” I lied as I looked between them both. “So, that takes care of things! You two go hit the showers and get cleaned up, and I’m sure I’ll see you around plenty over these next few weeks and months.”  
“No problem, Boss.” Sara said, nodding and making a bit more spunk fall from her face onto her uniform top. Turning as she reached to put back on her underwear and pants before she headed out, thinking that she needed to find a new top because this one was… Somehow stained.  
“Thanks Boss!” Candice said, giving a big grin to me as she pulled her shorts back up over her soaking pussy. “I really can’t wait to become a WWE Diva...” She said, giving an adorable giggle as she turned and also left the room. Not seeming to notice the cum that was over her face and top as she also headed for a long overdue shower.

With a moment to myself I just fell back into my couch in the office and let out a long and loud laugh. Fucking one hot woman was one thing, but taking two of them? It wasn’t quite the threesome he’d been planning to have, since he had ideas of proper ones to come, but he was more than happy with this outcome today. Already ticking off the box of nailing a NXT woman and a Mae Young Classic competitor too.

Putting down the special smartphone, I looked down at the actual usual one to check my list of ‘business’ agendas I had to do for today and tomorrow to keep people happy for his ‘job’. I rolled my eyes at the small list. Tasks I would easily pass onto others to care of for me so I could focus on more important things. Such as tomorrow’s meeting with a former full time WWE roster competitor. I grinned at the thought. Oh, she might have agreed to the meeting but there was no way she’d be leaving without signing on to be a part of the Divas Division. All it took was one tap on the Diva Changer and she’d be mine… Just like all the rest of them.

* * *

While I'm not taking requests for future stories right now, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Kaitlyn

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Kaitlyn(Former WWE, 2018 Mae Young Classic participant)

Diva Changer – Chapter 5

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

One of the best things about using this mind control App is having other people doing the work for you. Telling them everything you want done, and they do it for you. Even if down the line it’s all been a lie from the start and what is promised never actually happens. It only matters that the end result is achieved. Which, for me, is bringing back to the WWE, or more accurately to my Divas Division, some of the hottest women who ever stepped into the squared circle. So what if they were too injured to work a full schedule? If they walked away because they were frustrated with how they were being used? All I wanted them for was for their stunning bodies. It’s not like working bra and panties matches and the like were going to be bump taking city when they were rolling about cat fighting. The good old days of the Attitude Era indeed!

So the ‘hard’ work was already done for me. Arranging a meeting with the former WWE Divas Champion, and winner of Season Three of NXT when it was more of a reality show, Kaitlyn. She’d been away from the WWE for years to focus on fitness clothing and non-wrestling endeavours, but had been tapped to be a part of the 2018 Mae Young Classic tournament. A one time deal like that however wasn’t good enough for me. Hence this meeting to see if a deal could be brought to bring her back to the WWE for longer. Of course, she had no clue that now within range of my Diva Changer App, she had no choice. She wouldn’t be leaving the Performance Center without signing on the dotted line to come back.

From the moment she stepped into my office I could tell she wasn’t sold with me. Why would she? Me, being out of shape, unattractive, and just in a baggy T-shirt with slack pants on. Her, having dressed up gorgeously in a pair of black, tight fitting Celestial Bodiez leggings that clung to her incredible, thick ass. A matching workout top that was low-cut to show off her huge breasts while her hair was long, dark and hanging down. She was dressed for what she’d been told would be a post-meeting photo-shoot for a WWE website feature. That would not be happening at all – a lie so that I could get her into such a sexy outfit, only to get it off of her.

“Listen, I like really appreciate the offer and the interest and all...” Kaitlyn told me, clearly putting on a fake smile as she didn’t like the look of things. “But I guess that maybe a full time return? It’s just not what I’m looking for right now.” She said, already pushing back in her chair to move away from my desk as I looked across at her.  
“That’s disappointing to hear, but I respect that decision.” I lied as I gave her a nod with a smile of my own. “But before we break this all off, I’d like you to hear out one more idea I had.” I said, reaching into the drawer of my desk to take out that special smart phone.  
“No, I mean… I’m like, flattered and all...” She stood up, those big tits jiggling a little from the motion. “But I really think this isn’t going to work, so...”  
“You don’t think so?” I said, smirking up at her as I pushed the ‘Activate’ button on the App. “Well? How about now?”

That phoney look of a smile instantly faded to her standing expressionless in my office. The Diva Changer rendering her blank, unthinking and unable to move. Only that bust of her raising and lowering softly to show she was very much alive, but her brain had been frozen as the former WWE Diva was just now another victim of my mind control. Any plan she had for trying to leave now on ice. Giving me a moment to openly leer at the gorgeous, curvy dark haired beauty. Licking my own lips before I brought the App up and started to change the settings, and her, to my approval.

Of course, her resistance was greatly lowered and obedience to my orders raised up. Making her believe I was some kind of genius businessman with a perfect vision for the future. As well as her not being able to object to any suggestion I made no matter how unsuitable or sexual of nature it was. Naturally, I also raised her pleasure settings and desire so even if she looked like she wasn’t thinking of sex, her body would react strongly to any stimulation. After all, a body like hers deserves to be fucked nice and hard. Even if she doesn’t consent to it, or even truly know it’s going on.

I hit the ‘Activate’ button on the App once again. Watching as the former Diva jolted back into life. A couple blinks before she locked eyes to me with this time a genuine smile. Well, in the sense that she wasn’t faking it – her response to me and that friendly look wasn’t really her own. “S-Sorry there.” She apologised, even if her stutter showed she wasn’t quite sure why she was saying sorry. “I guess I uh, kinda spaced out there for a sec?” She reasoned with a laugh as she took a seat opposite me once again.  
“That’s quite alright Kaitlyn!” I said, grinning as I looked her over. Seeing this new, mind controlled state she was now in. “We were just finishing the deal...” I told her, as I took out a contract from the drawer of my desk. Passing it along with a pen over to her. “Here’s the deal we agreed to. So just sign on the bottom there and the legal team will finish the rest.” I ordered her. Despite our previous conversation never having mentioned anything about this deal I’d just passed to her.  
“Sure!” Kaitlyn said with a smile and a nod. Not seeing anything wrong at all with signing a contract she’s never even seen before, let alone read the fine print off. Taking the pen and signing it, having no clue what she’s doing in terms of this WWE Divas Division contract that she, and the rest of the current roster will all be under.

“Excellent work!” I said, still grinning as she finished signing. Making her now my employee, more accurately another sex slave to me, without her properly agreeing to return to a now far different company than the one she’d joined years ago. “I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you?” I added as I stared openly at her chest across from me. “How about you come around and give me a nice little titfuck with those huge fucking tits of yours?” I said, faking like it was a suggestion. With the control I had on her, it was an order she wouldn’t be able to refuse if she wanted to.  
“No problem, Boss!” She said with a smile. Standing up to walk around my desk to approach me. Standing in front of me as she reached down and pulled her work-out top up and over her head. Her massive breasts bouncing deliciously when they were released from that tight clothing. Kaitlyn putting on an unintentional show as she tossed her hair back and dropped the top to the floor.  
“Fuck...” I sighed with approval, seeing those mounds looking even better than in her leaked nude pictures. “Get my fucking pants off!” I almost yelled at her. My cock having gone from hardening to raging erect from the sight of some of the best tits to ever grace a wrestling ring.

“Just like this, right?” The former WWE Divas Champion asked as she slipped down to her knees in front of me as I sat. Her hands pulling my slacks down and then my underwear as I shifted up to help her bring them down. My cock springing up at it’s thick and long size, and I smiled seeing her eyes lighting up as she locked onto me. “Fuck! Boss, that’s a nice fucking dick!!” She said with a rather seductive purr of approval. Another smile cast up at me as she shifted in. Cupping her tits, making herself groan a little from the touch, before she moved them up. Capturing my rod between them and pressing around and against my manhood. This time a moan escaping me as I felt all that flesh around my rod while she again lightly groaned. Her new heightened state of arousal making her feel pleasure just from having my big dick between her mounds.

“Mmmmm… Fuck yeah… Just like that...” I moaned as I watched the gorgeous fitness model working her big tits up and down on my cock. Smoothly raising them upward so my cock vanished between those massive mountains. Before lowering them down at the head of my cock and a few inches appeared out between them. The motion soon repeated as the mind controlled stunner worked on instinct without me even having to order her. “Ahhhhh… Yeah… Fuck those are some great, fat fucking tits there Kaitlyn...” I added with a grin. Watching her breasts work up and down my pole. Giving me an indication that this isn’t the first time she’s pleasured some lucky guy’s cock with her chest before. Never before without her permission however, but that smile on her face as she fucks my cock with her tits showing she has no clue of the reality of this situation she’s now trapped in.

“Mmmmm! Thank you Boss! You… Ahhhh! You love my tits?” She asked as she looked up. Keeping those breasts working along my pole at a steady pace now. A slight smack of the bottom of her orbs hitting off my fat thighs when she slides downward to my base being heard as she works me over with this red hot tit-fuck. “Ahhhhh… Your big fucking dick feels really fucking good… Mmmm! Right between my big titties!” She added between her own moans, sounding like a seasoned pornstar from both her words and the lusty tone of her voice. Her fingers easily digging into her ample flesh as she pumped my shaft with her breasts. Wetting her own lips as she stared up at me. Seeing nothing wrong with servicing a man she’s only just met with her own chest, just a few minutes after signing away her life with a contract she didn’t even read over.

“MMMM… Yeah it fucking does… Gonna be showing off your… Ahhhhh! Huge tits every fucking show you’re on...” I tell her as I moan with approval. Seeing how her breasts nicely jiggle from the quick motion she’s using to fuck my cock with as even in her firm grip, there’s so much tit-meat that even another pair of hands wouldn’t hold it all in place. That’s just fine with me as I continue to let our my cries of pleasure. Staring down to watch my bell-end pop out from her deep cleavage again and again. “Mmmmm… How does that sound bitch? Ahhhhh… Fucking making men around the world rock fucking hard… MMMM!! Flaunting those huge tits every week?” I ask her as I let out a twisted snigger. Knowing that she has no will power now to object to anything from my insults at her to what I’ll make her do now she’s back in WWE. Making full use of my new prize as I groan again from how great it feels to have some of the biggest and juiciest tits in sports entertainment history wrapped around my cock.

“Mmmmm! Sounds great, Boss! I can’t wait!” The grinning, Houston, Texas-born beauty replied instantly like a good, obedient slave should. Even nodding as she moans herself as her body continues to react to feeling my dick sliding up and down against the sides of her ripe fun-bags. “Ahhhhh! Anything you want me to do Boss… Mmmmm! I’ll do for you!” She added with a nod. Leaning down over her chest as she carefully spat down onto the crown of my cock to make me moan. That saliva soon vanishing along with the rest of my length when she pushed her titties up over me. The spit acting as a bit of lube as she kept the tit-fucking going nice and steady. Showing off her clear experience in performing this sexual act and all with a smile as she looked up at me. Having no clue that I’ve warped her mind to make her pleasure me with her stunning, tanned body only after just meeting me.

“MMMM fuck!! That’s enough babe...” I told her with a groan. I could have fucked those tits all day but why just stop at that when there’s plenty more of her body I can enjoy too? “Get your sexy ass up… Hell! Get those fucking leggings off and show me that big old ass of yours.” I ordered, watching her let of her those tits from around my rod.  
“No problem, Boss!” Kaitlyn said with another instant nod. Her mind unable to register how wrong this all was to have walked into my office a free woman. Now already not just be under a contract she hasn’t read but to be engaging in such sinful acts with a man who isn’t anywhere close to being in her league.

She turned around, not even having been told to do so which is likely another sign of how good the Diva Changer is to make its victims be shameless and sexual. Giving me another show as she slowly peeled those tight leggings of her own clothing company down her incredible, rounded ass. Showing me her pair of lips tattoo on her smooth cheek as her backside was now just clad in a tiny thong. That ass sticking out at me as she bent over so she could properly slide her bottoms down and step out of them.

“Bend over the desk, you thick assed slut!” I ordered her as I stood up. Watching her obediently assume the position with that rump pushed out towards me. Taking a second first to take out a bottle of lubricant from out of my desk. Before I gripped and hauled down that thong, actually snapping it from how roughly I pulled it. Oh well, guess she’s leaving my office without underwear. Not caring about that fact, I moved behind her as I first spread her cheeks wide. Letting me see that tight as Hell looking asshole of hers. Along with her pussy that seemed already a little wet – a sure sign that her new high state of desire had a full hold of her body and controlled mind.

I couldn’t help myself seeing all that wide ass just begging to be used, even if the woman in front of me was no longer in control of not just what was happening to her, but of her own body. Unable to stop me as I kneeled down and kept her butt cheeks apart. Leaning in as I gave the entrance to her back door a long, savouring lick that made her groan out. Slowly running my tongue over her like I was enjoying a victory meal. Already my fingers digging into her booty as she started to slide my tongue across and around that tight hole. Working my saliva over her as a start. Groping away at her plentiful cheeks as I got to work eating out that magnificent ass of the former Divas Champion in WWE.

“Oh fuck!! Mmmmm… Oh Boss!! Mmmm!!” Kaitlyn moaned out, feeling my tongue pressing and twisting against her asshole from behind. Her body responding with pushes back of her hips against my tongue to try and grind against my action. I could already tell she wasn’t a stranger to some anal action which was more than fine with me. Looking up to see her staring back over her shoulder at me as I lapped away at her backside. “Ahhhhh… Mmmmm!! God your tongue… MMMM FUCK… You’re so fucking good at that Sir!” She added between groans. My control over her making her say everything I wanted to hear, even if it wasn’t what she truly felt never mind what she’d say if she had her own free will. Now she was just another body for me to use as I saw fit to. Which is why I was pushing my tongue into her resisting back passage. Moaning myself as I twisted around her tight tunnel to taste and dampen that hole.

I groaned into her butt cheeks as my face pressed against all that ample rear flesh of hers. Pushing my tongue as far into her rump as I could fit. My lips meeting her body as I continued to probe and work around inside of her asshole. My hand raising up to spank the stunning businesswoman and model right across her lips tattoo on her cheek. Smirking into her when I heard her moan from the blow as she kept her hips shifting back against my hungry tongue. Helping me to fuck her asshole in a way as I started darting my tongue in and out of her tightness as she pushed her backside against me. Ensuring her back passage was a little slick from the saliva I’d managed to spread around from my rimming work on her.

Eventually though I had to lean back. Drawing in a deep gasp of air while the woman I’ve got under my twisted and sexualised mind control was made to groan in disappointment from her ass being empty now. That wouldn’t last for long as I stood up. Popping open the bottle of lube to pour some out down onto her tanned and rounded ass. Making her sigh in pleasure as the clear liquid slowly dribbled down the crack of that thick booty across her well-licked asshole. Applying some to my finger for good measure so I could then push it into that back tunnel without warning. Making her moan out as she pushed back the moment I entered her. A smile on her gorgeous face as she happily worked back into me as I began fingering that stunning booty.

“MMMM!! Oh shit… Fuck!! It’s… MMMM… Been a while, Boss...” She admitted shamelessly as she took my finger in and out of her asshole. The lubricant being worked deeper to properly prepare that tightest of holes even more than my rimming did on her. Her admission of not being a stranger to anal keeping a grin on my far from handsome face. Pushing my digit in to the knuckle before I slid out to the tip. Making her groan as I finger fucked her backside as she stayed bent over my executive office desk. “Uhhhhh!! FUCK!! Mmmmm… Feels… Ahhhhh!! Feels real good, Sir...” She said with a groan. Still gazing back at me with a strong look of desire that was not truly hers. Having no idea this was all completely unwilling, and that she’d never look at me twice if this was any other situation. But here and now, she was all mine. Controlled, obedient, and her mind altered to make her not just take my finger up her butt. She was made to love every moment of it.

“What’s the matter, slut?” I mocked with a laugh, pulling my finger out of her shapely butt. “Not used to this? Did you never let your ex tap this big fucking ass of yours?” I say, making fun of the rather messy break up of her marriage she is now divorced from.  
“N-never something that big...” Kaitlyn admitted, staring back and watch as I poured some lube out onto my dick. Stroking it over myself.  
“I bet not… I’m gonna resize your fat fucking ass with my big fucking dick right here!” I vowed with a grin as finally took my shirt off and revealed my far from attractive, flabby body. Running my hands over her thick thighs before I spread her ass again. Pushing the crown of my dick against her entrance before I forced my way into her incredible backside with a grunt.

“UHHHH!! OH FUCK… Ahhhhhhh!!” Kaitlyn’s eyes went wide, still staring back at me but the feeling of her back passage being made to stretch to take a size she’s clearly not used to making her groan out. Her hands gripping the far edge of my desk that I was fucking her over as she clenched her teeth together. “S-So big… OH FUCK!! AHHHHHH… Fucking!! UHHHH!!” She gasped as I started to ease myself in and out of her gorgeous rump. My hands holding those round hips as I granted her the small mercy of, for the moment, going slow so she could adjust to the sensations. Clearly she was feeling more than just a bit of discomfort from this, so either she wasn’t all that used to taking it up the ass (which her tightness could attest to) or she was only used to tiny, pencil dicks up her backside.

“MMMM… Not used to this huh Kaitlyn?” I taunted the woman obviously in pain as I fucked her huge ass with by fat and long cock. Knowing full well that I’m only in this position because I’ve used a mind controlling App to render unable to resist or object to my sinful commands. Staring down at that tanned backside as my shaft slid forward into her asshole before slowly dragging out as I moaned. “Your ex husband… MMMM!! Must have had a tiny fucking dick!!” I added to humiliate the woman I was fucking the ass of without her real consent. Starting to pick my pace up as I groaned with lusty approval. She might not be enjoying things but I was loving how tight her back passage was around my meat. Hugging my fat pole as I pushed in and out of her tightest of holes. Even though this was actually the only one of her holes I’d sampled since stripping her of her free will.

“UHHHH!! Y-You’re way bigger than he… AHHHHH!! He was, B-Boss! AHHHHH SHIT!!” The former WWE Divas Champion said between her grunts. A sweat starting to appear over her body as despite the pain from having her ass invaded by my massive dick, like a good slut she was doing her best to take me. Her eyes watering from the pain of her back door being stuffed full as I worked my inches deeper into her stunning rump. “I’ve… OH FUCK!! N-Never had someone s-so… AHHHHH!! B-Big in me before back there!!” She confessed with a gasp as I gave her ass another spank to strike across that pair of lips tattoo on her butt cheek. Her body not so much rocking back against me as she was jolting forward whenever I thrust forward between those juicy, rounded cheeks. Making her tits rub against the surface of the desk I was banging her across. This one of a kind ass was built to be fucked, so it was a damn shame if she’d only let tiny pricks venture into this hole. A situation I would change with my huge size that would now be the only cock she ever took up her backside from now on.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Well aren’t you happy… MMMM!! That I’m gonna be… AWWWWW FUCK!! The only guy who… MMMM!! Gets to tap this ass now?” I told her as I grinned. Knowing full well how much pain this stunning, out of my league woman is in as I force my dick in and out of her ass. Watching her cheeks starting to jiggle as the force behind my pumps increases. Groping away at her thick booty as I stare down. Loving the sight of my manhood vanishing into her butt before a few inches reappear as I keep the motion going. “AHHHH… Don’t you fucking worry bitch… MMMMM FUCK… I’ll fuck your big fucking ass… MMMM!! Like it fucking deserves!” I tell her between my own groans of delight. Truly just using and treating her like she’s just another piece of fuck meat to me. A set of holes to use and abuse, and from how she’s crying now and grunting in discomfort the latter is very true at this moment. Not helped by my occasional spanks to her rear while I bang her from behind. All in extremely non-consensual fashion as I’ve only got her in this dirty position because I’m controlling her mind.

“AHHHHHH!! Th-Thank you, Boss!! UHHHH!!” The curvaceous beauty might have spoken words of thanks, but the tears rolling down her gorgeous face as I fuck her up the ass show a more accurate story. Her back passage still vice-like around me as my thrusts still cause her pain as I invade her anal tunnel that’s clearly unprepared for a massive and fat cock like mine to take. “P-Please! HHHHHHNNNGGGG!! K-Keep fucking my ass!! AHHHHH...” The power of the Diva Changer on her clear as even in this much agony she was begging for me to keep fucking her backside like a good, broken whore should. Unable to resist even with this much pain going through her that must feel worse than any match she completed in before she retired from the ring. I still showed her little mercy for that. Keeping my steady pumps in and out of her booty going as I moaned out. Knowing how lucky I was to be the first to really stuff this backside full, but well aware I’m only doing so because I’ve twisted her mind to remove any free will that she once had.

“MMMMM… Fuck this ass is so good...” I sighed with pleasure as I pulled out of her ass. Noting the sigh of deep relief from the woman in front of me as I did so. That made me smirk as I reached down. Rolling her over onto my desk so she was now on her back. Those huge tits sticking out and her pussy clearly seen to me as it was now more soaked than before. “Stay there bitch...” I told her, even though without my orders she currently couldn’t even move a leg off the desk. I picked up the Diva Changer phone, and brought up the settings. Deciding this time to turn her pleasure high up. So that rather than suffer from pain when I fucked her ass, she’d feel pleasure as good as if my rod was driving into her snatch. I wasn’t doing this to suddenly show the woman I was controlling any mercy. Goodness no. I was just getting sick of hearing her sob when I tapped that stunning ass.

“Let’s go for round two, huh?” I grinned down at her as I put the phone down. Raising her hips just a bit so I could once again slide my cock into her already nicely fucked rear. The change instant as those watered eyes now lit up wide. Her arms shooting out to the sides as fingers tried to grab at the desk I had her on. A loud moan escaping her as my inches pushed into her tightness. Watching her body arch in delight when I made the first thrusting motion into her rump accompanied by a shameless moan. Now acting like she was a seasoned anal porn starlet as she took my cock deep into the same hole that had moments before brought her such great pain. The tears she’d been crying still on her pretty face but her expression of pleasure now making it look like her discomfort had just been faked.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM!! OH FUCK YES!! YEAH!! AHHHHHH!!” The gorgeous model and former full time wrestler moaned out loudly as her head tilted back in delight. Acting already like this was the best sex of her life despite having been previously a married woman. Her body shifting along the surface of my office desk as my cock ploughed in and out of her thick cheeks. Making her huge tits bounce away for an extra treat for my staring eyes. “OH FUCK!! FUCK!! AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Don’t fucking stop baby!! DON’T STOP!! AHHHH!!” She cried out but now in almost obsessive joy as her hands now came up to grab her own tits. A deep squeeze as the ample flesh jiggled in her grip. He hair a mess and sticking to her face as her head rolled from side to side. Her muscular and thickly curved body looking even hotter than ever, even more than in her nude pictures that were leaked online, with the shine of sweat coating her.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Fucking take it bitch!! AHHHH!! Take it!!” I ordered, even though I was doing just that. Not like she had any choice, being completely under my control now which is why I was getting to bury my fat cock so deeply between her juicy butt cheeks. My balls now smacking off her rump as I managed to fill her up with all of my thick inches. Keeping me groaning as I was sweating now from the effort I was using. “MMMM SHIT!! You’re just my fucking bitch now!! MMMMM!! Just a big, fat ass for me to fuck!! MMMMM!!” Making good of my promise to fuck her and her stunning ass like they deserve to be. Even if she would never even look at me twice if she had her full wits about her. Fortunate for me then that with this mind control I have on her, she’s just another living sex toy for me to bang whenever I feel like. Completely disrespecting not just her, but her career in sports entertainment she carved before walking into my office today.

“AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHH!! MMMM!! Fuck me Boss!! AHHHHH FUCK!! FUCK MY ASS MMMMMM!!” She begged between her long and loud moans. Acting like her previous pain from taking this anal action was another universe away as she shifted back and forth on my desk as I fucked her ass nice and deep. The slap of my fat body connecting with her stunning, fitness model frame sounding out to mix in the air with both our lustful cries. “UHHHHH!! Gonna… OH FUCK!! YES!! FUCKING CUM!! AHHHHHH… AHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOHH MMMMMM!!” She squealed out with a big, cock-drunk smile as her head tilted back again. Her pussy not just leaking out juices, but actually squirting from how highly I’ve set her to enjoy anal sex. Making me laugh proudly as her twat send a spray of her fluids across my fat body to leave juices dripping down my gut. A couple more shots escaping her to hit my crotch as I continued thrusting into her ass as she came.

I wasn’t quite done with her yet, even as my cock started to pulse within that back passage, which had tightened around me as she orgasmed. Sweat dripping from my less than handsome face as I leaned over her gorgeous body. Grabbing her tits with my hands to grope and squeeze them. Keeping my hips pumping to stuff myself into her ass again and again. My lips capturing a nipple as I loudly slurped onto her. Making the former Divas Champion groan and squirm under me as my bulky frame pressed against that stunning body of hers. Enjoying a lick of that tit before I moved across to the other for a grope and long suck of the nipple. Finally pulling off with a grunt as I had to pull out of her more than just well fucked rump. Truly making the former full-time WWE wrestler look like a porn star as I stepped back and left her laying on my desk. Juices dripping down her thick thighs from that no doubt highest intensity peak of her life.

“Come… Come here you fucking stunning bitch!” I said as I moved around my desk. Not waiting for her to actually move as I grabbed her by the hair. Again showing no respect to the woman I’ve been fucking against her will as I roughly pull her along the desk as she groans. Her head hanging off the edge of the desk as I push my cock right into her mouth. Moaning as I feel how wet and soothing her oral hole is, and showing no compassion as she gags out from how I deeply ram my member into her from this unusual position.

“HHHHHLLLLKKK!! MMMMMPHHHH!!” She gagged around my fuck-stick. My hands holding the sides of her sweat-coated head as her long hair hair hung down to keep her place. A smirk on my face as to my pleasant surprise, and no doubt thanks to the high lust settings I’d applied to her through the Diva Changer App, she was actually bobbing along my cock as I fucked her mouth. Feeling flicks of her tongue onto my underside as I pumped in and out of her soothing hole. “HHHHRRRLLLKK… MMMM!! HHHHRRRRRKKK!!” He choked as I forced my dick straight from out of her ass now into her throat. Forcing her to go ass-to-mouth and taste her own passage off my fat inches. From her gags I couldn’t tell if that taste was to her liking or not, and I didn’t honestly care. None of this had ever been about her pleasure. This was all about me. Using my newest sex slave to her best potential just like when I’d fucked her ass or made her fuck my cock with her tits.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Oh yeah Kaitlyn!! MMMM!! Fucking… Fat assed… Big tit slut!! MMMM!!” I lewdly insulted her, even as her mouth made me moan out as I thrusted stiffly in and out of her. Those chokes making my cock be covered in saliva from the repeated, almost merciless motion as I treated her oral hole just like I’d been doing to her ass a few minutes before. Groaning with delight as I felt her throat clamp around my invading pole when I pushed in and forced her to choke around me. “MMMM!! Just like the rest of those sluts… Gonna fuck you… AHHHH FUCK!! Every fucking night!! MMMM SHIT!!” I grunted out. My heavy balls smacking off her nose when I drove in past her full lips. Reaching forward so I could grope at her tits while I fucked her mouth. Again, not to stimulate the woman I was making deep throat my cock. Just for my own amusement to get another feel of those fantastic, juicy tits of the gorgeous Houston, Texas-born beauty.

“UUULLLLKKKK!! HHHHRRRKKK!! GAAAAHHHHH!!” The dark haired woman stayed laying in her own sweat and juices on top of my office desk. Gagging around my dick each time I pushed forward to fill her throat up with man-meat. Her make-up now further ruined not by sweat or her tears, but her own saliva that was dripping from her her lips downward all the way across her closed shut eyes. Even her hair getting sticky from the spit that was drooling out from her choking. Any other woman would have tapped out and called for this to stop long before this point. She doesn’t have the free will to even consider denying what her new Boss wants from her. So like a good living fuck-doll she stayed in place. Her throat bulging sinfully each time I pistoned into her oral hole with the cock that had just resized her back passage what already feels like a lifetime ago.

Speaking of time, mine was running out I felt myself pulsing wildly within the former Divas Champion’s throat. Pulling out of her as I began stroking off with a grunt. Aiming down at that gorgeous face still hanging off the edge of my desk. Not even giving her a warning as I started to paint her facial features with my cum. Sighing in delight as I watched the thick shots of jizz splash across her cheeks, nose, forehead and over the closed eyes. Even landing into her open mouth and over the lips as she gasped for air. My stroking managing to send drops into her dark hair as it was suspended, with a bit more just dripping onto her locks from off her face. Noting how, like a good whore, she closed her lips and swallowed down the bit that had collected into her mouth as I eased the last drops out onto her well fucked face.

“Fuck… Man do I fucking love these business meetings...” I said with a laugh as I stood back. Looking over the sweat and now cum-coated form of the woman I’d mind controlled into letting me fuck her tits, ass and then mouth. Kaitlyn laying in all that sweat on my desk as I picked up the Diva Changer App. Lowering her state of desire and lust, to bring her down to being a nice, obedient member of my new and growing Divas Division. She wouldn’t be wanting to quit WWE now, and I’d even let her still do her outside business adventures as well. After all, that company was now one I owned thanks to her signing over her rights to me. And a whole lot more from the fine print of the contract. Matches… Photo-shoots… Videos… Basically making her ‘legally’ my property, even though she never willingly signed that contract to begin with. And the fact that I could make her do all of that just with the Diva Changer alone. Her signature merely just giving me an ego boost just because I could make her do it.

“You go hit the showers now bitch...” I told her once I’d applied the new set of mental reconfiguration to her. “Clean up, and get ready for that debut photo-shoot of yours. This is your first day as a WWE Diva again now, so you have to look the part!” I added. Grinning as from her naked form on my desk, she looked far more fitting here than in any match past or present that she’d ever be involved in.  
“Y-Yes Boss...” Kaitlyn groaned out, sounding raspy from the face fucking as she shakily moved off my desk. “I… I won’t let you down, Sir...” She said, looking to me with a nod once she’d cleaned her eyes away from the cum and saliva on her. Not finding it strange to have my load across that gorgeous face. Or finding any problem with dressing herself in front of him as she hauled up her leggings and put her top back on over her tits. Her broken thong stuffed into my pocket when I’d taken the time to put my clothes back on too.  
“You sure won’t...” I chuckled, watching ass sway deliciously as she walked out of my office. “Oh! And Kaitlyn?” I called out, making her look back with my jizz stuck across her face. “Welcome back to the WWE, you fucking stunning slut!”  
“Thank you Boss!” She smiled warmly back, as if my insult was the nicest thing she’s ever heard. “It’s great to be back!” She added before she left.

I just sat back in my chair. Laughing loudly as I looked over the mess of fluids on my desk, which is starting to be a regular occurrence in these meetings I have with women. Well, it’ll keep the clean-up crew getting pay-checks. I’d now gone further than just controlling the women already in WWE. I was now getting women from the past and bringing them back, just to fuck them like all the others. Oh sure, I had plenty of plans for Kaitlyn. Imagining her thick ass in a thong as she gets stripped in a bra and panties match. Her tits bouncing away in a bikini top as she takes part in a Pool Match. I had plenty of positions for her too, and nothing to do with being in the ring either.

Next up on my agenda, unless I’d forgotten another meeting with a new signing or a resigning, was the first taping for the new WWE Divas TV show for the Network. There’d be matches for sure, as well as the traditional Attitude Era classic of a bra and panties match. If the women liked that, then that was just fine that they knew their place? If they didn’t? And a part of me hoped one would at least speak out against it all. I was just one use of the Diva Changer App away from making them see things through a new point of view. Just one that they had no control over in any way at all.

* * *

While I'm not accepting suggestions or requests for chapters, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thnks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Bayley

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Bayley(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 6

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal, inter.

* * *

After several ‘meetings’ and getting to know the women of my new Divas division a whole lot closer than any out of shape, far from handsome slob like myself truly should, the day had finally arrived. The first taping of the full WWE Divas show for the Network. What would be advertised as the women being able to go all-out, essentially a different ‘non-canon’ show compared to what went on with the ‘real’ female Superstars division on Raw and Smackdown. Even with its greatly reduced roster members. It really allowed me to have my fun and enjoy using these sexy, curvy women like they truly should be but still give those whining and complaining about wanting a women’s evolution some ‘matches’ on the main shows. Got to keep that side of the public happen to an extent I suppose.

I’d given the fans in the building plenty of crowd pleasing moments already. The return of busty brunette Kaitlyn, the announcement of a main Divas Championship for the women, and a main event match of a Bra and Panties Match featuring Alexa Bliss versus Naomi. Along with other boring ‘filler’ regular matches and what-not. Couldn’t just go all in and blow too early a load with enjoying the women too much.

Sure, while I had a base level of control over these women with my Diva Changer App, the were ‘allowed’ to have their doubts. I heard the complaints about dragging women’s wrestling back a decade and all that stuff. I didn’t care of course. None of them were allowed for a moment to think about quitting the WWE now, even though if forced into these matches with their free will they no doubt likely would. They might hate it, but they did it anyway and couldn’t question why. Making my control over them that much more delicious in all honesty.

Still, it meant for some interesting backstage ‘meetings’ with my talents when they came to voice their objections. By that I mean I just controlled them deeper, fucked them, and forced into their minds a new opinion they would have never had before they stepped through my office door. Which is exactly what my mind was thinking when the woman I saw next stepped through my door.

Bayley. The gorgeous, big booty, side ponytail-rocking beauty. Clad in a green version of her long bottoms and sleeveless short top ring gear that showed off her incredible, thick ass perfectly along with her toned abs and rounded, often overlooked chest. Given her girl next door, hugger character she seemed to some out of place for a Divas Division. Her looks and all that ass screamed otherwise. The idea of her booty being exposed in a tiny thong had me easily rock hard in my slacks.

“Listen, Boss...” Bayley said to me, looking across my desk as I sat back. “I… I know this is like, a big night for you and the women and all that… But I just feel like… I don’t fit in to this, you know?” She explained with a sigh. “I just think that bra and panties matches, all these stripping matches… That just doesn’t fit for me, you know? Who I am? So like… I’m just thinking, and hear me out here… What if...”

She tried to explain her idea, but I cut her off with a simple press of the button on the screen of the special smartphone. Applying the mind control onto her to render The Hugger as still as a statue with rarely blinking eyes. Her gaze might have been looking at me, but she wasn’t focused and might as well be staring through me. Allowing me to take my time and adjust her mindset and emotions to suit my liking. Rather than be concerned for her reputation, I altered her to accept new ideas. Out with the old, in with the new. Lowering any worry and shame she might be feeling about this new career path As well as, of course, increasing her desire and lust to far more higher levels than she’d usually be.

With the changes set, I hit the apply button and watched the stunning female blink back into life. Her eyes properly locking onto me as she stood and started to smile. “Ummmm… S-Sorry? I… I think I lost my thought there...” Bayley said, finding it suddenly impossible to remember what she was just talking about. “Did… Did you want to see me about something, Boss?”  
“As a matter of fact, I did Bayley.” I lied as I stood up. Of course I hadn’t summoned her here at all, but I damn sure going to take advantage of this chance as I moved around my desk towards her. “Bayley, you know why I want you to be a part of this new Divas Division, don’t you?”  
“Ummmm… Well… I mean, I think I’m kinda, you know, better as a wrestler...” She said, but with the new mindset I’ve forced into her she did not sound overly confident in her own words.  
“That aside Bayley, you know you’re a gorgeous woman don’t you?” I said, smirking as I took a long look over her curvy frame. “I mean, look at you! You know you’re fucking stunning, right?”  
“I… I don’t know about that...” Bayley said with a cute laugh, blushing as she looked down at herself. “I’m stunning? Really?” She asked, smiling at me warmly now. Like she suddenly liked the idea of that only because I said it. “I mean, if you say so...”

“I do, and it’s fucking true.” I confirmed with a nod. “I think you just need to embrace yourself a little more. Show yourself off. Let out the Diva inside of you that the world wants to see.” I told her, feeding her more lines that if she had her own free will she would be disgusted by.  
“Be a Diva? How do I do that?” Bayley asked. Looking at me, but not objecting to how I was openly checking her out with some clear mental undressing.  
“Well… I’ve got an idea...” I said, moving across the room as I took a seat on the couch in my executive office. “Put on a show for me. Come over here and let me see you show off that sexy body of yours.” I ordered with a snap of my fingers for good measure.  
“OK! That sounds fun!” Bayley said, finding herself instantly agreeing with the idea as she walked over. Standing in front of me with another big smile. “Like this?” She said, reaching down to hook the bottom of her wrestling top.  
“Woah there Bayley. Do it slowly for me babe...” I added with a snigger. “Put on a show remember? Make me fucking want you.” I said. Even though the bulge in my pants showed I was already rock hard and ready to just take her there and then.

With a nod, Bayley did as ordered. Not seeing anything wrong with undressing in front of the man that’s her boss now in WWE. Slowly lifting the tight top upward as her breasts bounced in a standard and simple black bra. Her side ponytail swaying as she pulled the garment off and over her head. “Woah… Damn! Ok...” Bayley says with a laugh, looking down at her own sizeable chest for a moment. “That does feel kinda good… Not gonna lie.” She says as the effects of her state of increased lust become clear.

“Don’t stop there baby… Show off that fucking ass to me too.” I ordered as I grinned. Unable to stop myself as I pulled my own dick out from my pants, stroking off as I looked over the proud female wrestler in front of me.  
“My ass? OK!” She said, nodding as again didn’t see an issue with me jacking off right in front of her. Turning around so her back was to me as she took a hold of the top of those tight ring tights. “You like my ass?” She asked, looking back over her shoulder with a smile. Her actions then making me smile as she slowly eased her clothing downward. Showing off her backside a little more with just small but plain blue panties which showed off a little of her part-Latina ass. Bending over as she lowered them to deliciously make that underwear ride up a little as she even took the time to undo her boots so she could slip them off before her pants were properly removed. Just giving me more time to stare and jerk off looking at that big old butt of hers.

“Who the fuck doesn’t?” I chuckled in reply as I slowly stroked myself while Bayley stepped out of her pants. “But those panties got to go… And I mean not just right now.” I told her as she looked back at me again. “You gotta rock thongs when you’re out in the ring. Doesn’t matter if it’s under your gear for matches, or for fun bra and panties matches. That ass is a work of art baby… You gotta show it off more!”  
“Sure! That sounds good, Boss!” Bayley agreed without question. Her fingers then slowly peeling those panties down her smooth, thick cheeks so I could see that stunning ass in all it’s glory. All that flesh jiggling just from the brush of her fingers, never mind being freed from that tight enough covering of the underwear.

“Fuck…” I said, unable to hold myself back as I just stood up just as Bayley was bending over and sticking that butt out even more towards me. Moving over so I could grab her cheeks, making her gasp as she stayed leaning forward and again stared back at me. Diving straight into that stunning ass and making her moan out as I applied my mouth onto her tight asshole. Squeezing her rump as I kissed across her entrance before flicking my tongue out. Her groans continuing as I helped myself to her backside without her permission as I kneeled behind her. Not even letting her step out of her panties now around her ankles as I began eating her thick ass out.

“Mmmmm!! Oh wow!! Mmmmm…” Bayley moaned out, obediently staying bent over for me with no idea it’s because I’ve controlled her mind to act this way. Holding onto her own ankles now so she can stay in place as I work my tongue across and around her asshole. My fingers easily digging into her plentiful butt cheeks as I dine on her stunning backside inside of my own office. “Guess… MMMMM… You really do love my ass!” She adds with a laugh that she clearly wouldn’t be giving out if she had her own brainpower to herself. Moaning again as I flicked my tongue against her butthole with a quick round of licks. The former Raw Women’s Champion starting to lightly rock against my less than handsome face as her body responded to pleasure I was giving her from my tongue work.

I was just focused on enjoying what many a red blooded wrestling fan would kill to do. Sticking my tongue nice and deep into all that ass of The Hugger. Already getting her entrance nicely wet with my hungry action as I probed around and inside of her tight hole. Adding to the occasion by raising my hand to give her booty a firm spank that alone made her groan out with her new, enhanced lust. Twisting my tongue around inside of her to work my saliva in deep to that tightness. Lifting away briefly so I could spit onto her asshole before I moved back in. Using my tongue to shove it into her backdoor to keep her moaning. Her pushes back helping me not just to get her ready, but letting me taste her a little deep than if I was just working her over without her ‘aid’.

“MMMM!! Oh gosh… OH!! Mmmmm… That’s so good!! Mmmm...” The California born beauty groaned out as I continued to assault her backside with my tongue like my life depended on it. Her juicy rump grinding against my face as she shifting herself slowly back and forth against my tongue as I kept it stuffed between those massive cheeks. My hands still roaming across her backside with the odd grope just because I could. “AHHHHH!! Oooooooohh!! Mmmmm… I’m really gonna… MMM!! Show off my ass now… If this is what I can get for it!” She added with a cute giggle. Her words and her reaction to me eating her out not truly her own as she doesn’t see the reality of how wrong this all is. Almost fully naked, bent over, with the tongue of a man that isn’t her boyfriend stuck into her tight asshole while a WWE Network taping is going on.

I groaned into her backside as I started darting my tongue in and out of her rear entrance. Quick in and out motions that left her moaning out with a pleasurable gasp as she, in another sign of how strong the mind control I had on her was, pushing that ass back into me with perfectly matched timing. Allowing me to fuck her butt with my tongue in a way. Accompanied not just by her groans, but the sound of me giving that thick ass a sharp spank every once in a while. Eventually having to pull out to draw in overdue air as I groped her booty once again. Looking down a little to see, to my grinning approval, that her pussy was already wet – having gotten off on her ass being eaten out. No doubt something unlikely she’d be into if not for the power of the Diva Changer I’d used on her.

“Bayley… You ever let any lucky bastard fuck this ass?” I bluntly say to her as I stand up from her. Not even waiting for her reply as I moved to my desk to fetch out the faithful bottle of sex lube from the drawer.  
“Never!” She honestly responded with a smile as she now finally stepped out of her panties before standing up as she watched me approach. Not seeing anything wrong with telling a man she isn’t dating about her sex life. “I’m not, you know, into that… Or I guess I wasn’t before just now!” She said with an adorable laugh. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me!”  
“Well, let’s fucking change that, shall we?” I said, as I put my hands onto her in order to put into the position I wanted her in. Classic doggy style, with that huge ass sticking right out towards me as she offered zero resistance. Allowing me to pop the lid off the lube and pour it down onto that thick rump.  
“Ooooooh! Mmmmm...” She groaned out, feeling the lube flowing down her crack and over her asshole. Made to further gasp out as I briefly used a finger to plunge into her rear hole for a couple pumping motions to work the liquid in for good measure. “Guess we will, Boss!” Bayley said, smiling again as she looked back at me like a good, controlled and stripped of free will whore should.

“Damn fucking right we will...” I said, taking a moment to lube my own big, fat cock up with a couple strokes before I closed the bottle up. Shifting in as I pressed the crown of my length against that well licked and more than readied hole. Groaning as I forced my way past her vice-like asshole before I fitted into her. Making us both moan out as I invaded her stunning ass from behind. “Oh shit!! MMMM… You weren’t fucking kidding… Tightest fucking ass yet!” I said with a grin as I took a hold of the hips of The Hugger. Starting to work my shaft in and out of her backside with a series of slow and steady pumps. There was no point in racing into things. Savouring being the man who popped her anal cheery, even over her own boyfriend as I watched my dick start to vanish forward into that magnificent rump.

“MMMM!! Oh shit Boss… Ahhhh!! F-Fuck!! That’s big!!” Bayley gasped as she stared back. Eyes locking onto her own backside to witness my cock entering her. Her mind altered so that she didn’t see a thing wrong with me, the man who is supposed to be her Boss in WWE, tapping her gorgeous booty inside of my office in an extremely unprofessional way. “AHHHHH… Oh fuck!! That’s… MMMM!! Wow! That’s… That’s good!! Mmmmm...” She said between moans. The settings of increased lust I’ve forced onto her making her feel pleasure even from this first anal invasion. Despite how under normal circumstances even with the lube she’d be feeling pain from how tight her back passage is along with the fat size of my rod.

I just grinned as I stared down, watching that thick, part-Spanish ass jiggle erotically already as I pumped smoothly in and out of her backside. Knowing full well how non-consensual his anal sex is on the former Raw Women’s and NXT Women’s Champion. If not for the mind control I had on her, she wouldn’t look at me and my out of shape self twice. Here and now however? She was all mine. Pumping my shaft in and out of her tight asshole as I moaned out in delight from her anal walls being clamped around my manhood. Using my grip on those wide hips to start to pull her nearly naked body back against my dick. Helping to work it further into that built to be fucked rear of hers.

“UHHHH!! Oh shit!! MMMM!! N-Never knew… AHHHHH!! It could f-feel this good!!” She said, with words not actually her own as she moaned out from having to take my big dick up her ass doggy style like this. The shifting motion I was making her do causing her breasts to sway even within her bra while her side ponytail swung from the back and forth rocking her gorgeous frame was doing. “MMMMM… Oh yeah… Oh FUCK!! MMMMM!!” She groaned out, acting in a way that’s a complete contrast to her sweet and innocent personality the wrestling world knows her for. The higher state of lust she’s in further shown as she slides a hand down under her toned midsection. Reaching her already wet pussy and starting to rub herself without even being told to, such is the pleasure she’s been made to feel from this anal sex that she hasn’t actually properly agreed to.

“MMMM… Damn right it feels fucking good… My dick… AHHHH!! Feels real fucking good in this… MMMM FUCK… Big fucking ass of yours...” I said as I watched her backside shake and bounce in response to my stiff thrusts. Keeping my pulling rhythm going so I could work my fat inches further into her booty to give a taste of the kind of fucking this one-of-a-kind ass really deserves. “You fucking love this… MMMM!! Love getting fucked in the ass… AHHHH!! By my… FUCK! Big fucking dick!” I told her but with the mind control I had on her, I was basically just giving her another order to follow. After all, she had no choice at this point but to enjoy and take my dick into her juicy backside from behind. As I treated her not like the sports entertainer she’s supposed to be, but like a cheap slut as I stuffed her rump over and over with my length. Groaning with approval myself, but allowing her to feel pleasure too even though if I wanted to, I could make her feel nothing but pain with just a change of the App I was using on her.

Thankfully for her, I was in the mood to make her give up that ass like she should have been doing long before now. If only now just for me to enjoy. With a groan, I pulled out of her ass and gave her a firm spank for good measure to make her gasp from the strike that left her cheeks jiggling to my further smirking approval. “OK now Bayley, up you get.” I ordered as I stood up and turned. Walking over to the couch in my office as I sat down. “Let’s see you put the work in. After all, if you want to be a top Diva around here? You’ve got to show me you can use that ass for what it’s good for!” I said in very insulting terms. Showing no respect to the woman I’m only getting a piece of because I’m controlling her mind.

“No problem Boss! I’ve got this!” Bayley said, getting up with a smile and a nod. Seeing nothing wrong with my rude remarks about her as she walked forward, and even finally pulled her bra up and off from her so I could watch those nicely sized and rounded tits bounce with each step she made. Soon reaching me and without hesitation, as if she had any free will now to actually think about resisting, she mounted my lap. Reaching back as she gripped my dick to line up with her asshole again. Not even having to be instructed to do so, but her newfound enjoyment for a kind of sex she’d never experienced before now guiding her to take my rod back into her juicy, full booty with a loud moan.

“Oh SHIT!! MMMMM… Oh fuck!!” The Huggable One moaned out as she stared down at me as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Adjusting to feeling my big dick once again in her back passage before she started to get to work. Riding me with that fantastic, fat ass of hers as she started to raise and lower herself onto my fuck-stick. For a woman doing anal sex for the first time she seemed a natural at this, groaning out as she smoothly moved up a few inches before dropping downward. “MMMM!! Oh yeah!! FUCK!! Real… Real f-fucking big, Boss! MMMM!!” She gasped between using the sort of filthy language her fans would be shocked to hear. It’s another sign of how strong my mind control is on her to turn her from that sweet, girl-next-door personality into already quite an anal-loving slut as she rode my cock with her stunning backside.

“MMMM!! Fucking ride it Bayley… Fuck that big fucking dick with your ass!” I ordered between my own moans, even though she was doing just that. Not that she had any mental power to actually object or say no to anything I asked of her at this point. Hence why she was bouncing away in my lap but taking my dick up into her backside instead of the more traditional way of her snatch in such a mounted position. “AHHHHH… Fucking big fucking ass… MMMM SHIT… Your ass was fucking made for anal!” I said as I grinned. My hands lazily holding her sexy, toned midsection as I ‘let’ her do all the work. Sure, I could easily thrust up into that thick ass if I wanted to. Instead I just decided to let the mind control do the job for me so I could just take in the sight of the stunning female wrestler riding my cock like she was born to butt-fuck.

“MMMM!! Oh fuck yeah!! MMMM!! Feels… UHHHHH!! Real fucking good!!” She said with a big smile, like the idea of having her ass fucked was the best she’s ever heard in her life. Keeping the steady pace of her bounces doing as her thick rear cheeks started to smack against my fat thighs when she dropped into my lap with a groan. “MMMMM… Can’t believe… AHHHHH FUCK!! I waited this long… MMMM!! T-To try this kind of stuff!” Her breasts jiggling away deliciously as she rode me with a purpose. Sweat starting to form across that stunning body of hers as she put that ass to maximum work. The slap of her booty hitting off of my body now ringing out as she took my dick deeply into her rear tunnel. Looking more like a seasoned anal pornstar with how swift and smooth her motion is. Despite having never even thought about engaging in anal action until I forced the idea into her mind.

“Don’t worry baby… MMMM FUCK… I’ll fuck your ass any time...” I said to her, even though I fully intended to use my mind control to ensure I’d be the only cock her ass ever took, despite her having a boyfriend. Moaning as I felt the pleasurable grind of her anal walls sliding up and down over my rod as she kept on this stiff riding motion. “How’s that sound Bayley? MMMM!! This cock… Fucking your big, thick fucking ass… AHHHH!! Any fucking time I feel like it?” I added between my own groans of approval. Reaching up for a moment so I could squeeze those bouncing tits of the former Raw Women’s Champion as she rode my fat and long dick. Taking my dick in and out of her still pleasurably snug asshole in such a way that any normal woman would find it hard to walk straight for a week long before reaching this point of the action.

“MMMMM… Oh yesssss… Sounds… MMMM!! Fucking good, Boss!” Bayley almost purred in her lust-drunk, mind altered state as she stared down at me and licked her lips to further show the desire that I had forced into he now far from pure brain. Her side ponytail swinging away as she speeds up her bounces on my cock to make us both moan louder than before. The slap of her booty hitting off my tubby thighs ringing out around my office along with our cries of pleasure. “AHHHHH FUCK… You can… UHHHH!! F-Fuck my ass… A-Anytime you want to, B-Boss!” She grunted out between her gasps. Finding herself having to pause as she closed her eyes. Mounted on me as she rocked her hips back and forth to grind all that juicy ass down against my crotch. Soon resuming the motion with a long moan as she tilted her head back. Acting like anal sex is her favourite kink to act out, even though until I’d applied the Diva Changer onto her she’d never taken any cock, even that of her boyfriend, into her backside until tonight.

“MMMMM… Good to hear Bayley...” I said with a laugh. Knowing those words weren’t actually her own. And now I had her under my control, she didn’t really have a choice in if she wanted me to fuck her not. One push of the App and she’d be begging for my dick like the rest of the women in WWE. “Here, get off of me for a second… Let’s really stuff that big fucking ass of yours...” I ordered, and soon groaned when, like a good obedient whore, she quickly lifted her ass all the way up and off of my big cock.

I soon turned her around but stayed seating, so her back was resting against my far from muscular chest as I reached down to raise her hips up. Pushing my dick once again back into that already well fucked, but still pleasurably tight asshole of hers to make us both groan out. That alone would be enough for most men to be deep within such a juicy rump, but I had the cake here and I was going to feast on it. Lifting her legs up, I made her groan but from how I was making her body curl as I brought her legs back so her knees were against her breasts. My arms slipping back so I could lock my fingers behind her dark haired head to trap her in the Full Nelson position.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! B-BOSS!! AHHHHH OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!!” I then made the gorgeous wrestler scream out in delight as I began ramming my cock upward into her half-Latina ass. The slap of my crotch hitting those full cheeks ringing out as I didn’t hold back. Grunting myself as I pounded upward with swift and hard thrusts to drill one of the hottest, thickest asses to ever grace a WWE ring. “UHHHHH!! OH FUCK!! AHHHHH SHIT!! MMMMM FUUUUUUUCK!!” She gasped out with closed eyes. Sweat now dripping from her pretty face as her body was made to jolt in response to my pumps. Her side ponytail swinging wildly as I drilled her backside from underneath as I held her in place, mounted on my shaft. Truly using and abusing her previously virgin booty like it was just my own property. Which she was, considering how I was only getting to ram in and out of her butt like this because I had full mind control over her.

As non-consensual as this sex was, I was making the most of it and then some. Sweating myself now as I drilled that much lusted after rear of the woman more known for being sweet and wholesome than acting like some dirty, anal craving whore. That slap of my fat body hitting off her stunning, curved frame ringing out like a machine working at full speed. Accompanying the sound of both out moans as I enjoyed the snug feeling of my fat, white rod sliding in and out stiffly of her darker toned, half-Spanish ass. The woman I had locked in place, curled up with her butt impaled on my rod only calling out in apparent delight because I’d warped her mind to believe that anal sex was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to her.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! YESSS!! AHHHHH MMMMMM!! FUUUUUUCKKK AHHHH!!” Screams of shameless, loud lust escaped the beautiful woman mounted on my pounding shaft as I ravaged her ass with the kind of hard pace that even seasoned porn starlets couldn’t handle. Her curled up frame still jolting against my body as I pumped her, so even with her knees pressing into her those rounded tits still bounced away as I kept her trapped in the Full Nelson. “UHHHHH!! FUCK!! YES!! AHHHHH!! F-FUCK MY ASS BOSS!! FUCK ME… FU-FUCK ME!!” She squealed out as she gasped for air, not caring (or in fact able to care) that I’m not actually her boyfriend. The sweat pouring off that stunning, curvy body as I thrusted balls deep into her ass over and over again to drill that juicy booty like it deserves. Not a single moment of this sex being actually willing but the moans she’s letting out would fool anyone otherwise. Acting like she’s more used to hugging cocks with her anal walls than dishing out proper hugs with how she’s taking the hard and fast pumps from my fat cock.

To my pleasant surprise as I pounded away at that massive, thick ass of hers it set Bayley off into a loud, squirting orgasm as she shook and jolted on my pistoning member. A grin on my face as I saw juices fly out of her snatch to land on the floor of my office just across from the couch I was fucking her on. The Hugger of WWE with her head tilted back and a wide smile on her face as she came. That side ponytail still swaying as her frame roughly rocked back while still curled up ever time I delivered a thrust up into that already more than just deeply pumped rump of hers. Giving her no doubt the hardest orgasm she’s ever felt from her first, intense anal experience.

“MMMMM SHIT… Fuck yeah!! What a… MMMM FUCK!! Fucking ass!!” I grunted, feeling that back passage clamping around my shaft as she came. Finally having to break the grip of my fingers to release the Full Nelson as I softened my pace so I could enjoy that big ass some more. Allowing her to sigh with relief as she fell back against me. Still moaning as I continued to pump in and out of her booty but just with a far less harder and speedy motion than what had brought her to orgasm. She didn’t seem to mind – more accurately, she didn’t have the free will to even try and object to anything I was doing. So I delivered another few pumps before I finally pulled out of that stunning booty, leaving her asshole nicely gaping from the repeated ramming I’d given her.

“Atta girl Bayley...” I mockingly congratulated her for handling that anal sex. Knowing full well I’d only gotten to fuck that ass because I was using a powerful, mind control App on her. “We ain’t done yet though...” I told her as I lifted her off my lap, and moved her to kneel on the ground of my office in front of me as I stood up.

Not even granting an illusion of free choice here as I helped myself to her mouth. Gripping her by the signature side ponytail as I pushed my fat and long cock into the mouth of the former NXT and Raw Women’s Champion. Forcing her to engage in ass-to-mouth as I began to pump my rod back and forth into that oral hole. Easily making myself moan as I felt how nicely damp and soothing she was without too much care for if she was ready for it. Let alone if she could handle a cock of my great size as I fucked her face without getting true consent to actually use her mouth for my twisted pleasure.

“HHHHRRRLKKK!! MMMPHHH!! HHHHRRRRKKK...” I soon got my answer as it wasn’t long into my taking of her mouth that The Huggable One starting to gag around my cock. So I couldn’t even get a read on if she objected to tasting her own back passage of my inches as she had to deal with taking my dick far deeper into her mouth than she can handle. A sure sign that her boyfriend wasn’t packing even half the man-meat I was feeding her. “UUHHHLLLKK… GAHHHHH!! HHHRRRKKKK!! MMMMPHHH...” She coughed around my tool as I pumped in and out of her soothing mouth. Soon my dick getting nicely coated with her saliva from the gags as she stared up at me like a good, but not truly willing, whore. The mind control I have on her making it impossible for her to object or even pull away from a face fucking that’s clearly more than she’d happily take if she had her own free will.

That was just too bad for her, as I had a craving to get off after fucking one of the finest, thickest asses in wrestling history. Moaning loudly and without shame as I plunged my fuck-stick back and forth into her mouth to force her to gag and groan every time I pushed past her lips. My grip on her side ponytail tight but just as a show of my control over her since I wasn’t even bothering to use it to pull her into my thrusts. Watching as her eyes started to well up. The discomfort clear from taking my inches into her throat unlike anything she’s had to do before when she was consensually blowing someone. But just like when I’d fucked some of her fellow female wrestlers already, I wasn’t even granting her a shred of mercy, let alone respect. Using her mouth just as roughly as I’d done to her backside just a couple minutes before. Just another hole of hers to use for my pleasure, however I wanted to use her.

The woman loved around the world for being the smiling, happy girl next door type was right now looking anything but that. Tears starting to roll down her gorgeous, already sweat-coated face from the pain of being made to deep throat the biggest cock she’s ever been fucked by. Naked and on her knees as I, a guy she’s not even dating, hold her trademark side ponytail as I pump my now pulsing manhood in and out of her mouth. Her saliva not just dripping of my inches, but down her chin to land onto her own tits from both the repeated pumps deep into her oral hole I’m giving as well as her constant gagging from it. Looking like she’d be far more suited to be used in a back alley, or on the set of a porno shoot than competing in the squared circle.

Thankfully for her sake, I was finally reaching my limit as my dick throbbed within that warm and damp oral hole. Giving her another deep pump to leave her gagging before I pulled out. Gripping my meat and stroking off as I aimed that oral hole I’d just been using and abusing. Helping Bayley keeping it open for me as I began to unload into her. Giving her a thick, creamy treat as I filled her mouth up with my spunk. A couple stray little ropes catching on her lips and chin but for the most part hitting the target as the sweating, tear-stained beauty kept on staring up at me still with a look of lust, that wasn’t actually her own, in those watered eyes. Obediently waiting until I’d let go of my softening pole before she pressed her lips together and swallowed down my load with a single, rather greedy gulp.

“Yeah… I knew you had it in you Bayley...” I chuckled as I looked down at her as she gasped, showing she’d drunk all my jizz down, before she gasped for much needed oxygen. “You’re gonna be a perfect fit here in my Divas Division...” I added with a snigger. Knowing full well I was only talking about how fuckable and easy on the eyes she was, rather than the wrestling ability she was known for.  
“Th-Thank you, Boss...” Bayley said, a smile reappearing on her fact. Completely contrasting the tears that have run from her eyes, the saliva dripping off her chin onto her naked tits, and the drops of my spunk hanging on her lips. “I… I can’t wait to be a part of the show!” She said. Those words not actually her own thoughts, but just those I’ve implanted into her mind through the Diva Changer App.  
“So, you don’t mind being in say, a Pool Party Match next week?” I ‘suggested’ to her. “Putting you in a bikini or a swimsuit, and fighting another Diva in a swimming pool?”  
“Sounds awesome, Boss!” She quickly agreed with a nod and a smile. An idea she would have never, ever agreed with if she had her own free will. “I’ll do an awesome job, I promise!”

“I bet you will...” I chuckled, looking down at her as I glanced to my watch. “For now honey? Go get dressed then hit the showers, this meeting is over.” I bluntly told her. Having finished with her now that I’d gotten off. Pulling my pants back on as I scooped up the Diva Changer App. Adjusting the settings applied to Bayley to revert her back to how she’d been before she’d walked into my office, just will her objections to be in the Divas Division now almost non-existent.  
“R-Right, Boss!” She agreed. Moving to collect and then put her clothing back on. Not even considering what was wrong with having a bit of spunk on her lips, let alone dressing herself in front of a man who is eyeing her up the entire time.  
“And remember! Wear nice, tight and small thongs out there from now on!” I gave her as a last, for now, order.  
“No problem, Boss!” Bayley said with a bright smile, despite the drying tears on her face. That idea sounding absolutely perfect to her – a thought she would have never had considered before I’d used mind control on her.

Once she’d left my office, I took out my regular phone to double check the list of tonight’s matches. Soon it’d be time for the main event and I wanted a good view of the jiggling action of the first bra and panties match in many years in WWE. The new Divas era truly beginning just as I’d planned it out. I might even stop by the women’s locker room and give the winner a congratulatory fuck… Even if she didn’t want it… I was just one tap of the Diva Changer away from making any woman offer up their holes for my dick. No matter if they were a Goddess, a Hugger or even a Billion Dollar Princess. The only question I would have to answer, especially on a night like this, was which set of holes I wanted to use next…

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for stories or chapters, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 - Maryse

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Maryse(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 7

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral.

* * *

The taping of the first few episodes of the new WWE Divas show was done and dusted. With plenty of skin shown mixed in with wrestling matches as well to give a taste of what was to come in the future. I had spent most of the show backstage in my office having ‘talent meetings’ with those women who had voice their concerns about the direction the company was heading in. A simple tap of the Diva Change was all I needed to mind control them and force them to see things in a far different light. After I’d taken advantage of them of course to enjoy some red hot sex with some of the finest women on the planet.

Obviously just controlling anyone in my sight to get what I wanted out of them was plenty of fun. Too easy in fact. So there was a subtle joy in implanting thoughts or ideas into someone, even if they were completely untrue and were not possible, and then seeing the results of that come into a twisted reality. Now I had plenty of plans for certain women in the WWE already, but I had my eye on one certain woman for the night. I spotted her just as the show was being packed up and the talent were leaving for their hotels and flights.

Maryse. The stunning French Canadian blonde, a certified MILF and a former Divas Champion. I knew for a fact she was less than happy being on a ‘different brand’ than her husband now. Especially as she was clearly now more of a manager (and a great, eye candy one she was at that) than an in-ring performer. Of course, just like the rest of the women, she wasn’t able to argue or protest the booking made by me now. Whether she could put on a match or not was really irrelevant to me. She was fine as Hell with a smoking hot body, and that’s what I cared about.

“No babe, it’s so stupid!” I heard Maryse complaining as she spoke on her cell-phone. No doubt talking to her loving husband. “I shouldn’t be here… We need to talk to someone, and get this fixed. I don’t know what’s going on here… I know! OK… I’ll see you soon babe. Love you.” She said, finishing the call as she put her phone away. Wearing a nicely form fitting dark dress that nicely showed off that Playboy quality curved frame of hers with high heels.

Then, she was rendered frozen on the spot. That look of annoyance fading in a second to being blank and expressionless. Staring ahead, but not focusing on anyone or anything. The result of me activating the Diva Changer App to put her mind on pause as I seized my chance, even in this hallway. After taking a second to look over the body I intended to enjoy later on, I began to change the settings on her. Some mental manipulation, the usual enhancement of lust and desire, but with her I also increased her devotion to her husband. Now that might sound strange, but what I was doing was making it that she cared for the love of her life so much that she’d go to any lengths for him. Even if they were morally corrupt, and would make her do things she’d never dream of if she had her own mind to herself.

I activated the App once more, and watched the settings take a hold now as she blinked into life, looking briefly dazed before she shook that platinum blonde haired head of hers. I smirked as I moved forward, so that she would now see that I was around. Using that special smartphone the Diva Changer was on as I faked that I was actually mid-conversation with someone.  
“Yes, I know! It’s sad really with The Miz being such a big star and all...” I said as I faked a conversation. Seeing that Maryse instantly was looking at me, hearing my words about her husband. “No no… But times are tough, we have to make cut-backs. Especially with how the ratings went down, and the films didn’t sell well… I guess I have no choice but to wish him well in his future endeavours...” I said, and even as I was pretending I that didn’t see her I could spot the shocked look on her face. The App making her believe everything I was saying – that I, even with me being in charge of just the Divas Division, could fire a male Superstar. “I mean, I don’t want to… I could find someone else to fire… But I would need to really, and I mean, really need to be convinced to not let him go...” I said, planting the bait as the stunned Maryse stood by and heard me speak.

“No no, I’m just heading to the hotel where the other Superstars are staying at… Yeah, I’ll uh, send you the e-mail when I get there...” I further lied as I walked away, continuing my pretend phone call as I used the reflection on the off phone to see Maryse staring at me. In fact, looking me over as if she was – as I’d planted in her mind to consider – forming a plan to save her husband from a firing that would never be likely to happen. She just didn’t have the free will any more to realise the reality of this all. Smirking as I walked off to get to my limo, knowing what would be in store for me later on that evening.

* * *

Later that night, after some good eating and setting up a very interesting, and potentially roster boosting meeting for the week ahead, I was relaxing in my hotel room as I killed some time watching TV. Completely naked with all my out of shape, far from attractive body laying on the double bed. Unless the App was about to fail me for the first time, which I doubted, I wouldn’t need any bothersome clothes on at all.

The knock on the door I heard had me smiling as I turned the TV off. Moving off the bed and putting the remote away as I went to the door. Checking the peep-hole to see indeed Maryse standing there, with a coat on over her body that gave me a clear signal the mind control had done it’s job. So I simply opened the door up, greeting the married blonde with just a smile as I saw her eyes widen at my naked, and to any normal woman unattractive body. Tellingly, her eyes going right down at my thick and long cock as I saw already a little lick of her lips being done.

“Please, come in Maryse.” I ‘invited’, even though I knew she couldn’t stop herself from doing so. Closing the door after she was in. “What can I do for you tonight, Maryse?” I said, basically just playing along with the ‘game’ I’d created and planted into her mind at this point.  
“Forgive me for stopping by like this, Boss...” Maryse said in her thick, sexy accent. Made even hotter by that obvious, seductive tone in it as she looked me over. Also not finding it odd that she isn’t fazed by me being without any clothing and inviting her in like this. “But I heard something… That you were considering firing my husband?” She questioned as she stepped forward, toying with the front belt of her coat.  
“There… Have been conversations about that.” I lied. No such things had been said, and even with the mind control powers I possess, I certainly couldn’t make any Superstar be fired easily or without majorly effecting my plans. “Why?” I asked, even though I knew what Maryse was here to do in order to try and ‘save’ her husband’s job.  
“I can’t have that, Boss.” She said as she locked eyes with me. “I love my husband so much… I can’t possibly see him fired from the job he loves. And I would do absolutely anything… And I do mean, anything, to make sure he stays here in WWE.”

She proved her words to be true in the next moment. The coat dropping to the floor as she stood before me only wearing a pair of sexy high heels. So her gorgeous, round and large tits were on full display along with her smoothly shaved pussy. Exposing the body that’s even hotter, and thanks to motherhood more curvy, than when she went nude for Playboy many years ago, to a man other than her husband.

“You’d do anything?” I questioned with a grin. Seeing how the Diva Changer had turned a loyal wife into a woman ready to offer herself up for sex in order to get what she wants. My cock already starting to harden from the sight of her in her naked (heels aside) glory.  
“Anything.” She said bluntly and with lust as she came forward and placed her hands on my far from muscular chest, sliding downward with a sultry smirk.  
“Would you suck my dick?” I bluntly ‘asked’, but considering she was doing this only because I was mind controlling her? It was an order.  
“Anything...” She repeated, before slowly squatted down in front of me. Taking a hold of my dick in her hand and placing the other on my flabby thigh for support. “I’d happily suck your cock… For my husband.” Maryse added, giving me a wink as she tossed that long blonde hair back.

I watched with a grin as the stunning former Divas Champion parted her lips, taking my cock into her oral hole with a groan. Staring up at me as she started to slowly sink down with a low moan of her own. Slurping on me to give me a sample of her soothing, warm mouth as she started to bob away onto him. Using her hand to firmly pump along the lower portion of my rod as she sucked me off. Her look up at me appearing to be one of desire, but her actions were not truly her own as she was really unwillingly sucking off a cock that didn’t belong to the man she was married to. Yet blowing me she was, making me moan out with approval as she moved back and forth along the upper part of my member.

“Mmmmm yeah Maryse… Suck that fucking dick...” I told her as I stared down to watch her work that hot mouth up and down on my rod. Feeling the slight flicks of tongue against my underside as I passed in and out of her soft and full lips. Seeing how good the woman more known for her looks than her wrestling skill handled a big cock like mind. “Ahhhhh fuck… Show me… Mmmmm… How much you fucking love your husband… By sucking my fucking dick!” I added between my own moans. Knowing full well this twisted situation was because of the mind control I had on her. Forcing her to blow me to ‘save’ her husband’s job that was never in jeopardy in the first place. Yet she was smoothly sucking me off like we had been lovers for years, rather than minutes with how energetic she was with her motion. Hearing groans muffled by my shaft as she pushed along my thick inches.

“Mmmmphhh!! Hhhhhrrrrkkk!! Mmmmmphhh!!” She let out cries as her mouth sank further along my inches, with her hand now moving to hold my other thigh as she let her head bob away at a firmer pace. Her platinum locks falling out of place with the rocking of her head, and even her tits were jiggling sexily from the effort she was using to try and ‘convince’ me not to fire the love of her life. “Hhhhlllkkkkk… GAHHHHH!! HHHHRRRKKKK!! MMMMMM!!” The French Canadian stunner started to gag when she moved downward onto me. A sign that her man wasn’t packing quite the size of man-meat I was as she began choking as she blew me. Helping to get saliva layered over me but at the expense of making her feel more than just a bit of discomfort as she had to take more cock than she can handle into her mouth.

I wasn’t letting her ease off from things however, not that she had the will power currently to resist even if she wanted to. A hand on the back of her head to keep her in place as she slurped and choked on my fuck-stick. My other hand brushing her hair out of the way so I could see that gorgeous face clearly sliding up and down towards my crotch. The sight of her make-up starting to get ruined from her forming tears a delicious sight to me. Along with the saliva now dripping from her lips and down her chin. Landing on her shaking titties as she continued to make herself gag again and again as she serviced my cock. Fooled into thinking she was doing this for a greater cause other than just my sinful pleasure.

“AHHHLLLKKKK! GAHHHHHH!! GAAAAAHHH HHHRRRRKKK!!” She gagged again in raspy fashion now as her nose pressed into the jungle of pubic hair I had down below. Eyes closing briefly before they opened as the black tears from her messed up eyeliner rolled down her cheeks. The mind controlled beauty unable to stop even with this pain as she fucked her face on my cock with repeated, quick bobs. “GAHHHHH!! HHHHLLLKKK!! HHHHMMMPPPHH!!” She whined around my dick, the vibrations making me moan further along with the feeling of her damp oral hole and all her spit now coating my length. Looking more like a common big breasted, blonde haired porn star as she blew me. Despite being happily married to another man, and having no idea she was doing all of this because of a powerful, mind altering App I’d used on her.

I allowed her to suck on my a couple more times as she gagged every time. Before I finally used the grip on her head to pull her away as with an audible ‘POP’ my cock sprung free from her mouth. Maryse gasping with a cough as she took in long overdue air as she stared up at me. Still looking fine as fuck even with those dark tears now staining her face from the deep throating.  
“Get your fine ass up.” I told her. Watching as she nodded before standing up without hesitation in front of me. “Bend over. Let’s see how much you love your husband.” I said, grinning at how sick those words truly were. Especially since not only was her man’s job not in danger here, but she was only fucking me because her mind had been warped to think this was acceptable to do.  
“I really do, Boss...” Maryse said as she moved. Placing her hands onto the frame of the door into the bathroom of my hotel room. Bending over forwards at a 90 degree angle since the door into it was open wide, but the lights not even on. “I love him so much, I’d do anything for him...” Leaving her shapely, thick ass sticking out and letting me see that her pussy was already wet. Another effect of the Diva Changer App I’d used on her to make her offer her gorgeous body up like this.

“Yeah? Even let yourself be fucked by another man?” I said with quite a mocking tone as I moved forward and pushed my dick, without even bothering to put on a rubber, into that damp French Canadian snatch of this stunning female. Moaning out, as did she, as I felt how lovely and tight her box was as I pushed in. “Mmmmm! You’re one Hell of a wife… To fuck someone else to save your man’s job...” I said as I gripped those wide hips of hers. Starting to take advantage of this situation as I pumped myself back and forth into her snatch with approving groans. Loving how snug her walls were all around my rod as I pushed in and out. The thrill of fucking another man’s wife leaving me grinning, even though I knew I was only doing this thanks to the power of mind control I had on a woman who was completely out of my league, even if she wasn’t married.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Oui!! I love him… AHHHH!! S-So much!” The former WWE Divas Champion moaned out. Not able to see how wrong and non-consensual this sex is as I fucked her from behind in this standing doggy position. Already my thrusts making her rock forward as her large tits swayed back and forth in time with her body’s motion as I pumped deep into her twat. “MMMM!! I’d… Ooooooooh! MMMM!! I’d happily fuck another man… MMMMM!! To keep him employed with you, Boss!!” She added with a gasp as she looked back over her shoulder at me with quite a lustful look. Despite her thinking that she was only doing this for her man. Her inner walls having to part to accept my length as this hole, much like her mouth, isn’t looking like its used to taking such a fat and long cock like mine into it.

I let out a laugh at her words and moans. I wasn’t even really tricking her at this point. I’d controlled her mind from the start to come here and offer that stunning, curvaceous body up based on lies that I could fire her husband from the WWE. Instead of the reality that his job was very secure, and that I was fucking her from behind without her true permission. Moaning as I enjoyed her wet love tunnel with pump after deep and stiff pump. Her snatch surprising tight for a woman with certified MILF status, and I certainly wasn’t complaining. Staring down to watch my rod vanish into her pussy before a few inches reappeared before I did the motion all over again to make her groan out in delight as well.

“AHHHH!! OH FUCK!! MMMMM!! B-Boss!! You’re… MMMM!! So fucking good!!” The Montreal, Quebec, Canada-born beauty moaned out with more words that were not her own. A slight shine of sweat beginning to form across her tanned and flawless body as she rocked back and forth against my thrusts. Helping me to get balls deep into her already as the smack of her rounded backside connecting with my fat stomach starting to ring out around this hotel room we were banging in. “MMMMM!! Don’t stop, Boss… AHHHH!! I won’t… MMMM!! I won’t be happy… Until my husband’s job is… AHHHH FUCK!! Is secure!!” She said, but her moans making her sound more like a dirty whore than a loving wife. Her large tits still swinging away as they hang underneath her and even her long hair was moving back and forth as her body shifted. All as she continued to stare back at me with a look of red hot desire despite how clearly, to any woman with their free will, ugly and out of shape I truly was.

“MMMM!! Keep this up babe… AHHHHH… And you might just do that...” I lied as I groaned. Keeping my steady and stiff thrusts coming to fuck the wife of another man as she stayed bent over in front of me. Watching that sexy body push in and out of the open doorway as I took her from behind. Her full booty rippling from the contact with my tubby gut each time I pumped forward into that snug and wet twat. While she shifted right back to meet me, ensuring every fat inch of my member was stuffed into a snatch that, if she hadn’t been mind controlled into fucking me, would only be enjoyed by her husband. “FUCK… MMMM!! But I think… I might need some more convincing… MMMMM SHIT… For you to prove that you love him enough...” I added to twist the knife some more. Blatantly changing the terms of this indecent proposal that in reality was fruitless, and doing so was I banged her snatch with another couple of deep pumps just because I could. Even giving her stunning ass a hard smack to make her gasp out, showing little respect to the woman I wouldn’t be getting a piece off if not for the use of a mind altering App.

“I… Oooooooooh MMMM...” Maryse groaned as I pulled out of her snatch, her gaze still locked onto me as she looked over her shoulder. “I do love him! I’ll prove it!!” She begged in almost desperate fashion as she stared at my big dick once again.  
“Then get onto the bed, and let’s see if you really mean it.” I ordered as I stepped back. Grinning as I heard her footsteps following me as I moved towards that spacious double bed.  
“I’ll do anything for my husband… Anything!” She repeated with a determined look as she ditched her footwear. Now completely naked as she climbed onto the bed and moved to lay on her back. Already spreading those legs inviting, but not actually willingly, wide for me.  
“Of course you will… You’re a good, loving and faithful wife after all...” I mocked her, knowing that this situation was really the opposite of that as I moved up and got between those smooth, tanned legs of hers.

“MMMMM… I am… I so fucking am!!” She claimed despite lusty moans to the contrary as I slipped my big fat cock back into that wet snatch. Her body telling a different story to her words as her legs quickly wrapped around, as best they could, my out of shape body. The grip making me go deep into her snatch with the first thrust, so I was easily fucking her with all of my inches quickly in this new position. “OH FUCK!! MMMM!! I’m such… UHHHH!! A good fucking wife!! MMMM!! The fucking best!!” The veteran sports entertainer moaned out with more words that were not really her own as she got fucked without having given her real consent for me to do so. Her stunning frame shifting against the bed sheets as her breasts began to bounce as I stuffed my cock in and out of her soaking box to both our groaning approval.

“MMMMM… Yes you fucking are! MMMM!!” I laughed at her cries, knowing the truth of this situation. I wasn’t going to the facts get in the way of some fine sex however as I pumped deeply into her snatch as my balls slapped off the bottom of her rounded ass each time I dipped down into her folds. Her hips just slightly raised off the bed as I thrust away into the wife of another man. Watching the sweat now start to pour off her gorgeous, Playboy quality body as she squirmed in delight in response to my pumps. “AHHHHH FUCK!! You’re quite… MMMM!! A good fucking slut too, aren’t you?? Huh?! AHHHHH...” I added between my grunts. Not even showing the woman I was fucking against her will a shred of respect. Staring down to see my cock vanish forward into her wet snatch as that smack of my body hitting off of her tanned and curved frame sounded out along with our moans.

“AHHHHH FUCK… N-No! No I’m not… OOOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMM!!” She groaned as she arched off the hotel bed for a moment as I pounded away into her love tunnel. Filling that tight French Canadian pussy up with my manhood as, despite her claims, she still had her legs wrapped around my tubby frame. Staring across at me with burning lust in her eyes as she took my cock over and over. Her big tits bouncing away as I ravished her snatch to make her sweat and moan. “MMMMM… I’m just… UHHHH!! F-Fucking you for my husband!! I’m just be-being a… AHHHHH SHIT!! A good wife!!” The stunning blonde claimed, thinking in her controlled mind that whoring herself out was for a greater good – not knowing the truth that this was all happening against her will, and her husband’s job was never in trouble. Her thick accent making her cries even hotter as the woman nicknamed The Sexiest of the Sexy moaned away like a desperate slut with every thrust I delivered.

“That fucking so?? MMMMM… Too MMMM FUCK! Too fucking bad!” I chuckled again before I let out a deep groan. Starting to sweat a little myself now from the effort into fucking the stunning, cock-teasing blonde. Still loving how her snatch was nicely snug around my fat and long cock as I pistoned in and out of the wife of another man. “AHHHHH… Because if you want your man to keep his job? MMMMM!! You’re gonna be… FUCK!! My fucking slut!!” I told her as she locked eyes with me – even though with the power of the Diva Changer App I was using on her, if I wanted to I could just make her my whore any time I wanted to. The illusion of free will that she had, thinking she was fucking me to protect her husband’s job just a means for me to get my rocks off. Not that being balls deep in a busty, former full-time in-ring competitor wasn’t doing that already from how much I was loudly and shamelessly moaning.

I didn’t even grant her the decency of being able to reply, not that any of her words so far have been actually her own. Leaning over to I could plant my lips against hers before the former Divas Champion all too eagerly, especially for a happily married woman, moaned and deepened the kiss herself as I pounded away into her. Her tongue pushing up to give me a different kind of French Kiss than the move she used to do in the ring. Her big tits sliding against my unsightly chest as I pressed against her tanned body. Still working my hips to dip my fuck-stick sharply but firmly in and out of her twat while we swapped spit and groans.

Whether it was that sinful kiss that set her off, or my repeated balls deep pumps doing the trick at long last I didn’t know, nor did I really care. In any event, Maryse started to orgasm all over my pumping dick to further coat my inches in juices as I thrust straight downward into her snatch again and again. Allowing her to ride out this intense sexual high that I knew for sure her husband could have never given her (not just from the size of my shaft either) as she fell back to break the kiss, eyes closed and head tilting back in delight. That French Canadian accent making her moans so hot that pornstars would pay cold hard cash to be able to duplicate.

“Heh… You’re a good fucking slut first Maryse...” I insulted her again as I forced her legs apart so I could pull out. “Maybe a good wife second, or even third...” I added to further disrespect the beauty I was only fucking thanks to mind control.  
“I… I am a good… A good slut...” Maryse gasped out, offering no resistance (as if she actually could) as I rolled her over onto her front. “I’m… I’m a good wife t-too… I swear...”  
“You’re my good slut!” I told her, giving her backside a sharp spank to make her gasp before I raised her hips up so she was ass up, face down on the bed as I knelt behind her. “You want your man to still have a fucking job around here? Then get it fucking right you fucking hot bitch!” I added, provoking her with the fake threats of firing her husband before helping myself to her snatch as I pushed my dick back into her.

“UHHHHHH!! OH OUI! FUCK!! AHHHHH...” The stunner born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada loudly moaned out as I resumed my non-consensual pounding of her dripping snatch. Already driving in balls deep as I groaned out. My hands holding her hips in place as I gave no concern to how clearly unready she was for another round of dirty action. “MMMMM!! I’m… I’m your s-AHHHHH!! YOUR SLUT!! OH OUI! OUI!!” She yelled out after I spanked her ass once again. Watching the rounded flesh jiggle nicely as I took her from behind. Forcing her to say the kind of shameful things she never would if she had her own free will, let alone to a man that she isn’t happily married to. Not even able to open her eyes right now as her face rested on the bed sheets which are now more than just stained from our combined sweat.

“AHHHHH SHIT!! I’ll… MMMMM FUCK!! I’ll be a slut! A whore!! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” She yelled out in delight as the heightened levels of desire I’ve forced into her through the mind control was driving her wild as she took my fat dick deep into her pussy. Her position leaving her tits sliding against the sheets as her nipples brushed back and forth across the material. “UHHHH!! For my husband… AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM!! I’LL BE…. OH OUI! OUI!! A FUCKING WHORE!! OOOOOOH FUCK!!” She panted out in that sexy accent, occasionally moaning out in her native tongue to make the occasion hotter than ever. The face down, ass up position leaving her gorgeous facial features rubbing against the hotel bed so her make-up was rubbing off onto it along with her sweat and the dark tears from the prior deep throating. Looking more and more like an escort girl than one of the hottest sports entertainers in WWE history.

“MMMMM… Good fucking slut!! AHHHHH...” I grinned as I watched her body jolt forward each time I rammed home to the hilt into her box. My flabby stomach slapping off her thick booty with every pump forward I gave her. Taking full advantage of the power the Diva Changer App has granted me to turn this beautiful MILF into a desperate, cock-craving slut. Even if she’s been mentally twisted to think this will all be worth it to save a job that was never in danger in the first place. “AHHHHH FUCK… You’ll be my fucking slut… UHHHH!! Any fucking time I want you to be...” I added as I groaned as I worked all my inches into her snatch. Only pulling a few out before I repeated the motion again and again. Knowing full well that I could make her, and any other WWE Diva now on my roster that I was the Boss off, into my personal living fuck-toy for the nigh just like I was doing to her. The ‘story’ of making her do this for the sake of her husband just a means to fuel my ego and make this sex more dirtier than it already was.

“UHHHHHH… OUI! OUI OUI OUI!! I’M A SLUT!! A WHORE!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH!!” Maryse near screamed out as she finally opened her eyes, only for them to be rolling back and upward as pleasure overwhelmed her again. Getting fucked silly as her mouth hung open to let the moans spill out and her tongue almost dangle out from her lips as she came even harder than before. Juices flowing out not just around my dick, but down from her lower flaps as the fluids trickled down her inner thighs. If not for the grip I had on her shapely hips she would have likely collapsed onto the bed into the stain of sweat, spit, tears and now juices that had formed across the now ruined sheets. Another sign of how effective the Diva Changer was at turning even a cock-teasing, eye candy manager like her into a dick-loving, sex craving slut.

“MMMMM FUCK… Good fucking shit right there… MMMM!!” I stated as I grunted. Sweating hard as I pumped away into her snatch for another quick, balls deep round into her. Not for her sake or to allow her to ride out her orgasm. This was all about me. Fucking a MILF against her will, without her husband knowing about it and only thanks to a powerful, mind controlling App that I had used to fool her. Feeling my dick start to throb within that dripping wet but still pleasurably snug pussy of hers. Knowing it would be quite dumb to finish inside of her, especially considering how I’ve been taking her bareback this entire time. So with a groan I pulled out of her well fucked, but not in any consensual form, snatch.

I let go of the worn out Diva so her body slumped down with a filthy squelch when her tanned body met the soaked sheets on my bed. Letting her lay there for a moment before I moved up. Turning her over, and meeting no resistance as I did so, so she was on her back. Seeing her face with a smile on it as her face was caked in sweat with strands of her platinum blonde hair sticking to her.

She was about to be left sticky with something else as I shifted over to be at the side of her. Gripping my rod as I pumped myself in furious fashion with a deep groan. Seeing no reason in holding back now that I had gotten my fill and fucked this gorgeous married woman like so many red blooded wrestling fans would have dreamed to do. Just not in the unwilling, mind controlling way that I’ve only been able to fuck her and her fellow sports entertainers.

It wasn’t long before I grunted and started to shoot my load across Maryse’s stunning face to make her groan. Feeling my hot spunk splashing across not just her already sweat covered skin and the ruined make-up from having been rubbed against the sheets and the earlier tears. My spunk also hitting onto her hair that was across her face too, leaving her locks matted from the cum as I empted my balls onto her facial features. Coating her cheeks, her nose, and nearly catching over her eyes before I gave her lips and chin a nice covering as well. Finishing off by deliberately, and rudely, wiping my dick clean with a handful of her hair for good measure to really stain through it so a normal wash wouldn’t easily clean it out.

“Good slut...” I commented, taking a moment to look over her sweaty and now cum-covered form as she lay spent on my hotel room bed. “Your husband’s job is safe...” I lied, simply because the fact was the same as it had been before this encounter. Her man’s job was never at risk to begin with. “For now at least...” I added, just to be an asshole and just because I could.  
“Th-Thank… Thank you, B-Boss...” Maryse gasped out, trying to roll her head to look towards me but so exhausted now that she couldn’t manage that.  
“Just remember babe… Anytime I want to? I’ll be fucking you like a slut...” I said as I moved off with bed. Grinning as I knew that with the power of the Diva Changer, I could easily make that happen any time I wanted it to. “If you want your husband to still be employed of course...” I made sure to stick the knife in, continuing the lies just to amuse myself.

Especially since, moving over to pick up the special smart phone from the desk in the room, I activated the Diva Changer. Setting changed to not just lower her state of lust, but actually make her keep this encounter a secret to everyone else, including her beloved husband. She’d just write this night off as another boring night alone, and certainly not once where she’d been forced against her will to be a slut for a man she isn’t married to.

“Actually, you stay here tonight Maryse.” I told her, putting on one of the hotel supplied bath robes and sliding the Diva Changer into one pocket. Kneeling down to take Maryse’s card key for her room out of her coat. “I don’t want to sleep in your sweat tonight. I’ll pick you up in the morning then you can go get yourself fixed up and head back to your room.”  
“Y-Yes, Boss...” Maryse said between her tired breaths. Not looking like she had the power to even get up anyway even if she wanted to.  
“Have a good night then slut! See you tomorrow!” I said over my shoulder to her, leaving with her key and my own to this room as I headed out the door, leaving the naked, sweat and cum-covered stunner behind in a pool of her juices on my bed.

Smirking, I headed along the corridor to take the lift down to Maryse’s room to spend a good sleep. I might use that fake story with her husband’s employment to fuck her again. Or just turn the slut setting ups to the max and use that to bang her again down the line. So many options, and plenty of time to do so. For tonight, that would do. Tomorrow? I might go another round with her before breakfast. Then it’s off to the office in Florida for more ‘talent meetings’ And plenty more chances thanks to that handy mind controlling App to fuck whichever hottie from wrestling I wanted to, no matter if they wanted it or not...

* * *

While I'm not taking any suggestions or requests for future chapters, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - Allie

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, Impact Wrestling or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Allie(Impact Wrestling/AEW)

Diva Changer – Chapter 8

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

Another day at my office down at the Performance Center. Of course, I wasn’t really doing any proper work – I let other, mind controlled workers take care of all the boring business side of things so I could focus on what was more important to me. Sampling talents under the falsehood that I was their Boss and wanted to have meetings with them. Which always led to me just fucking them, however I wanted to without even getting permission to do so. In fact I had so many women to pick from to use that I honestly didn’t even really need to seek any new WWE Divas out. Then again, I didn’t need to force Kaitlyn to resign with WWE against her real will, but I did just so I could fuck her.

Wanting my cake so I could eat it was exactly why I was eyeing up outside talents to bring into the WWE. I was well aware of other promotions and the talent on offer across the indies. Why let them waste away in the ‘minor leagues’ when I could put them front and centre for the world to see? That, and it would allow me to use them as they properly should be. True women’s wrestlers? How about making them sluts begging for cock, then let them loose to show off their hot bodies in bra and panties matches and the like? That sounds like a far better use for them to me. Plus, it would look good on paper if I had snapped up talent from other promotions, hurting them and boosting the WWE as I knew certain backstage power players liked to see.

My target today was a Knockout from Impact Wrestling. Allie. The busty blonde Canadian formerly known as Cherry Bomb in places like SHIMMER. I was a major fan of her sexy, curvy body. A nicely thick and rounded ass, and a set of large and lovely breasts begging to be fucked and played with. I knew full well she was happily married, and no doubt had some degree of loyalty to her current company. But a couple white lies here, and some mind controlled calls there soon had her accepting an unlikely meeting. Hell, if I wanted to I could just have made her promotion release her and forced her to sign there and then. Where would the fun be in that? And fun was exactly what I planned to have with her.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong Sir...” Allie explained as she sat opposite me. Smartly dressed in black pants and top that sadly didn’t give the full shape of her stunning frame. “I’m really flattered by this offer! Please don’t get me wrong. But Impact has been so good to me! They’re the reason why I’ve gotten so many opportunities now and I don’t think that right now is the right time for me to leave them.”  
“I understand.” I said with a nod, not really listening to her as I had to keep myself from just staring at her tits. “And I know this must be a difficult decision for you. Now, before you make your mind up for certain, let me explain my feelings about this if I may?”

Allie had barely time to politely nod before her expression snapped instantly to being blank as she stared rather lifelessly at me, but not focused onto me. My hand under my desk tapping the Diva Changer App that was in the open drawer. Its use on her rendering her mind into a paused state, unable to more or think for herself. Only the occasional blink, and the soft riding of her sizeable chest showing she was alive, but not as the rest of the world was.

Sliding into the settings to increase basic obedience, I smirked as I took a long, leering look over her. “Allie, you brought a set of ring gear with you today as instructed, didn’t you?” I asked.  
“Yes, Sir...” Allie replied in a robotic-like voice without hesitation to my question.  
“Good. I’ll be having you change into it in a few moments… But first?” I took out some papers from another drawer, sliding them and a pen over. “Sign this please on the dotted line at the bottom.” I ordered.  
“OK...” She replied as she looked down at the WWE Divas contract and without even knowing what she was agreeing to, signed herself away with her signature.  
“Welcome aboard, Allie...” I said, grinning as she finished. Making her legally my property, even though she already was thanks to this mind control I had. “Now… Let’s see about giving you your official ‘try out’, shall we?”

* * *

“Now Allie, don’t worry about the camera. It’s just here so we can re-study the footage later to see if there’s things we can improve on.” I lied as I sat on the far edge of the couch in my office, completely naked with my tubby and far from attractive frame in full view. Even with my lengthy and thick to match cock in my hand as I lightly stroked myself to keep it rock hard. Making this rather obvious to any normal thinking person this was a casting couch rather than any proper interview or try out.  
“OK Boss! Sure.” Allie said warmly with a bright smile. Having no idea I had minutes before altered her mind to render her into this controlled state. Making her not see what was so clearly wrong about this situation. She was dressed in a bright pink with white design and trim one piece ring attire that gave a glimpse of her large tits trough the criss-cross white lacing over her chest, and hugged nicely to her ass at the back. However I’d made her do away with not just her boots and fishnets she’d usually have on, but any underwear under her gear too.

“So, let’s begin...” I said as I looked her over. Knowing full well I could have had her be stark naked to kick this off, but enjoying being able to toy and play with the woman who I’ve changed to be unable to refuse my orders. “So Allie! You’re here as part of the WWE Divas division now… Do you think you’ll be able to fit in with the other gorgeous and sexy women I have on my roster?”  
“Of course!” She nodded as rather than speaking to me directly, she was looking at the camera to answer. “I mean, look at me! I’m proud of my body and I work out. I’d say I’d be right up there with any of the other women you have.” She said, her words not truly being her own however. “Plus, I can actually wrestle real good match too!”  
“Yes yes, but there’s a difference between looking hot as fuck as you do, and actually being able to fuck.” I bluntly, and rudely said to the woman who is married to another man. “So can you actually work a dick good?”  
“Uh, duh! Of course I can!” Allie said with a laugh, as if the idea she couldn’t was sort of insulting to her. Instead of being deeply offended by the question itself as she should be. “I bet I could out-fuck like, any of the other women in the WWE.”  
“Oh really?” I chuckled, seeing how deep the mind control was already on her. “Then how about you come over here and show me how you suck a mean dick then Allie?” I ‘asked’ her, even though I knew she didn’t have any choice but to follow whatever instruction I gave her.

“No problem!” She happily said as the Impact Wrestling Knockout moved over the couch, crawling over towards me so she could lean over her my crotch on her hands and knees. Letting the camera see that body on display at another angle as I let her take a hold of my cock. “I’ll suck this dick real good!” She said to the filming lens. Not seeing anything wrong with stroking off a cock of a man she barely really knows. I wasn’t going to point that obvious issue out, especially as she gave me a feel of her tongue when she started to flick against my bell-end. Her tongue piercing rubbing against me to already make this feel fantastic as she swirled around the head, licking around the crown and then down the side. A light dabbing of her spit onto me as that piercing brushed against my cock and over my tip, all as her palm pumped over my lower inches.

“Mmmmm… Fuck! This is a big fucking cock, Boss!” Allie said with glee, her gaze seductive as she looked to the camera that was filming her. The sight of her mouth moving down to take my fat dick inside her mouth being captured as she made me mouth. She was nicely damp and hot, and those full lips were wonderfully soft as they wrapped around me. Her head starting to bob along my size as she groaned, no doubt not used to handling this size of cock in her oral hole. “Mmmmphh!! Hmmmm… Mmmmmphhhh...” She slurped as she sucked at this side position. Her cheek bulging when the tip pressed into her mouth as her long blonde hair started swaying and falling out of place from an already energetic motion. Her hand down below still stroking away, to match the timing of her mouth in a clear sign she’s no stranger to servicing a dick before this point. But never in such an unwilling manner like this.

“Mmmmm yeah… Fucking suck that dick Allie...” I moaned my approval as I reached around. Making sure her hair was back behind her so there was an unrestricted view for the camera when I reviewed the footage later. Staring down I just saw her head raising and lowering towards my lap, but I could damn well feel how pleasurable her mouth was all around my dick as she sucked me off. “Ahhhhh fuck!! Yeah… Bet you fucking love that big dick, huh Allie?” I added as I moved my other hand over so I could grope her backside though her ring gear. Making her groan around my cock as she blew me with that steady motion. Feeling how juicy her rear was, before I gripped the material of her one piece and pulled it. Creating a naughty wedgie so I could really see more of those tanned and rounded cheeks.

“Mmmphh!! Hhhhhlllkk!! Mmmmmm...” The Toronto, Ontario, Canada-born beauty responded with muffled words as she stuffed my thickness in and out of her far from novice mouth. Saliva starting to drip down my pole and her hand shifting to now take over the task of keeping her hair out of the way to act more like a pornstar then a pro wrestler. Her body slightly shifting back and forth towards my hand as she responded to my gropes and toying of her ring attire. “Mmmmm!! HHHHHRRRKKK!! GAHHHHHH… MMMM!!” She started to gag as she took my dick deeper into her oral hole. Proving my guess correct that her husband must be packing a pencil compared to my massive size. Yet like a good whore she kept bobbing away onto me. Gagging when the fat crown of my shaft hit the back of her mouth but not letting that distract her. Even making sure to flick her tongue against my length so I could feel that piercing against me as my cock was taken in and out of her.

“Mmmmm!! For a fucking vegan… MMMM… You sure love some fucking meat in you, don’t you Allie? Ahhhhh...” I mockingly said. Not even respecting the woman I’ve controlled to give me this stunning blowjob as I moan away. My hand sliding under her to give her swaying tits a feel up to further make her moan around my rod. Saliva coating my inches as she slurped away nicely deep even as she made herself gag from taking far too much cock than she can actually handle. “Ahhhhh… Don’t worry babe… I’ll fucking give you all… Mmmmmm! The man-meat your fine ass deserves...” I said in very back handed fashion with a twisted grin to match. Not caring that this was really a non-consensual oral sex act going on, and that the beauty dishing this out had no clue of that fact. Staring down at the head hovering above my lap as I felt her mouth push downward until she gagged just a few inches away from my crotch, before she raised upward and dragged that tongue piercing against the side of my dick along with her lips before she pushed nicely swiftly down once again.

“Mmmmmmm...” Allie groaned as she lifted her head off with a gasp. Letting the camera see how coated with her spit my cock now was from that display of she indeed could suck a ‘mean dick’. “You’ve got good hands, Boss...” She said with a gasp as I groped her tits a little more just for the Hell of it.  
“Heh… Think that’s good?” I let out a snigger, as this all was playing out as I’d programmed it into her mind to do. “Come get on top of me and feel how fucking good my dick feels in you.”  
“No problem!” She said with an adorably happy tone, despite how clearly to any normal mind dirty and unprofessional this situation was. The blonde all too quickly moving position to climb onto my lap with her rounded ass facing the camera.  
“Atta girl...” I said, helping her as I did the job of lining up my cock with her entrance while she gripped and pulled her one-piece at the crotch to the side. Tearing it a little as she made it create a gap enough for my cock to be taken up into her snatch from below.

“Oh shit!! Fuck!! MMMMM...” The former Knockouts Champion moaned as she felt my cock invading her love tunnel. Similarly I was groaning out at how tight she was as those walls were forced to spread and accept my dick. Going in without even taking the care to put on any protection as she adjusted to my size. “Mmmmm… Oh yeah Boss… AHHHHH… Feels really fucking good!” She admitted, but those words not actually truly being her own as she started to bounce on my cock. Her hands going onto my shoulders for support while I gripped her toned waist. Her motion soon keeping those moans coming out of the mouth I’d just been deep in as she shifted her curvy body up and down already with pace and energy. Like she was more experienced at fucking than being an in-ring competitor.

“MMMM… Feels not too fucking bad… MMMM!! From where I’m sitting either...” I said between my own moans of approval. Staring up and watching her massive rack bounce away inside of her ring gear, making that cross straps over her chest strain to contain those mounds. The smile plastered onto my face as I was making the woman fuck a man she wasn’t married to, but had warped her mind to think this was all OK and just some initiation into the WWE. “AHHHHH… Ride that fucking dick Allie! MMMM FUCK… Show me how good a Diva you’ll be to me...” I added. Feeling her slick pussy running up and down my length at a smooth and efficient pace. Once more, even with her being mind controlled, she was showing she isn’t exactly a novice to some dirty action. Perhaps never before while still wearing an outfit she should be wrestling in instead of acting like a cock-starved whore.

“UHHHHH!! MMMMM FUCK… Oh yeah!! I’ll be… MMMM!! A good fucking Diva for you!!” She groaned out as her blonde hair bounced as her body shifted up and down on my fuck-stick. More and more of my inches easily vanishing up into that Canadian twat every time she dropped down onto me. My hands roaming down to grope her covered butt cheeks before moving back up to the waist to keep her straight and in place for the smoothest movement possible as she dished out a fantastic ride. “AHHHHH… MMMMM… Oh fuck!! FUCK!! You’re… You’re filling me up so good, Boss!” She added between her lusty moans. Enjoying fucking someone who isn’t her husband a whole lot more than any normal thinking woman should. The smack of bodies connecting soon ringing out around my office when her stunning, curvaceous body hit off of my far from in shape frame as he let gravity help with the dropping down part of her riding.

I just sat back and moaned, letting this woman who is way out of my league, and not just because she’s married, work my dick with bounce after quick bounce like we’ve been fuck buddies for years rather than the reality of just this afternoon. The fruits of using that powerful mind control App clear to see as I made the beauty who has held titles in Impact Wrestling, SHIMMER and WSU over her career put on a porn awards-winning performance. Keeping me calling out with lusty approval with every up or down motion she gave my fat length. Stuffing herself full with my manhood as her wet pussy walls still remained snug all around my inches. Her ring attire still on that fantastic body of hers but straining at the top from having to hold in her massive, jiggling tits and tearing at the crotch downstairs from being pulled aside to allow me into her snatch.

“AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Oh yeah Boss!! MMMM!! FUCK!!” The woman formerly known as Cherry Bomb groaned out, tossing her long hair back as she continued to raise and lower her wet snatch along my fat cock. Letting the camera across from the couch we’re fucking on to capture every red hot moment of her clothed body bouncing away on my nude form. The sinfulness of her being forced to cheat, against her will, on her husband as my dick appeared from and then vanished up into her snatch as she rode me. “MMMMM!! So good!! FUCK!! MMMMM YEAH… Fucking fill me up Boss!! UHHHHH!!” She gasped out as the sweat started to form on her exposed skin. Her ass cheeks even while covered rippling away each time she dropped down and that thick ass connected with my fat thighs. The smack of body against body contact sounding out to mix with our shameless moans, but in her case those cries were not truly her own. Merely the effects of the mind control I had placed her under to make herself offer up sex in a way she never would have thought twice about if she had her free will.

“MMMMM… Good fucking shit right there...” I said with a grin, giving the woman on top of me a firm spank on the ass to make her gasp. “Get off me honey. Let’s get that pesky… MMMM… Ring gear off of your fucking hot body.” I ordered. Groaning as she obediently dismounted me without any hesitation.  
“Sure thing, Boss!” She said with a smile as she kneeled beside me on the couch. Reaching up as she slid the straps of her one piece off her shoulders and down her arms. Soon letting those fantastically large and rounded tits fall free from her clothing.  
“Fuck… Actually, change of plans...” I said, seeing those titties in full, glorious view as I now stood up. “Come fuck my dick with those fat fucking tits of yours.” I rudely ordered, standing side-on to the camera. Mindful that my latest, unwilling conquest should be captured for future enjoyment in every position I can manage with this stunner.  
“Of course!” Allie agreed without any second thought. Not that right now anything going on in her mind was really her own thanks to the Diva Changer App. Slipping off the couch with just her gear now around her waist, covering her lower body as she shifted up to me on her knees.

“Like this, right?” She beamed up at me, still having no clue about how wrong and sinful this situation was. Using her hands to cup her huge mounds from the sides. Capturing my cock, still slick from her own pussy juices, into her cleavage. That more than enough to make me moan out from the feeling of all that soft flesh wrapped around my member. The head of my tool just popping out from the top of her valley, that was how big those tits of hers was. “Mmmmm… Fuck! That feels fucking good too!” She added with a cute giggle, acting more like a dick-loving porn starlet than a respected, veteran pro wrestler. Especially when she started to slide her breasts up and down against my cock, keeping my groans coming as she pleasured my dick with her chest. Already just moments into the motion showing that, just like with the other positions I’d made her do, she wasn’t a virgin in using her titties to get a guy off.

“MMMMM… Damn right… Just like fucking that Allie… MMMM!!” I moaned my obvious approval. Staring down to watch my cock be like a Whack-A-Mole machine to pop out of her boobs each time she pumped them down to meet my crotch with a sexy smack. Her gorgeous face still wearing a smile as she gazed up at me rather sweetly. Completely unfitting for the reality that she was servicing a man that wasn’t her husband with her huge, rounded breasts. Not having any idea that I was only getting this smoking hot titjob from her because I was controlling her mind. Twisting her thoughts to think it was perfectly OK to fuck her new Boss in the WWE, while still being technically an Impact Wrestling Knockout right now, in my office.

“Mmmmm!! Never had… A dick this big between my breasts before!” She admitted without me even having to ask her. Unintentionally insulting her husband in the process. Her adorable laugh at the end making the scene all the more filthy as I got to enjoy her huge rack without having actually gotten permission to use those mountains. Those mounds working smoothly and quickly up and down my cock to make my shaft completely vanish whenever she lifted them upward on my pole. “I think… Ahhhhh! I might really like it around here!” She added, her thoughts twisted to make her think not just that it’s good to say such unprofessional things, but that overall it’s fine to use her tits to make a slob like me moan out. The talented wrestler who once held the SHINE Wrestling and SHIMMER Women Athletes Tag Team Championships and the WSU Championship at the same time reduced to a tit-fucking bimbo. Grinning away as she moaned herself lightly from the feeling of my thick man-meat sliding between her titties.

“I know… MMMM FUCK… I Fucking love it between those fun bags of yours...” I said down to her with a smirk of my own. Showing no respect to the beauty I knew full well I was only getting a piece of because I was controlling her mind. I only cared about my own pleasure, and I was getting plenty of that and then some from this red hot titty fuck she was dishing out. Her breasts even jiggling in her grip, such was the vast amount of tit flesh that she was working me over with. Moving her chest swiftly up and down onto me like this was all second nature to her. Ironic since this whole situation was created from the use of the Diva Changer to alter what she thinks is good and right. Otherwise there would be no way she’d have this kind of action with anyone other than the man she’d happily married to.

“Ahhhhhh… If this is what being a WWE Diva is all about? I’m so glad I came here today!” The beauty born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada said with a slight sigh. Getting pleasure herself from my cock moving back and forth into her cleavage from her own pumping of her titties. That twisted mindset I forced into her not making her see how wrong those words are, considering she’d built a career on being a top not wrestler and not just the eye-candy I’m using her as. It was almost making her increase this titfuck even more as she leaned over me. Making me moan deeper as she used her tongue to swat away at my fat bell-end when it popped out between her breasts. Giving me another feel of her piercing at it brushed against my sensitive crown. A sensation enough that even the more experienced of male porn stars would struggle to handle too much of.

“Mmmmm… Fuck yeah Allie… God you’re a hot fucking slut...” I said with a groan, watching that pierced tongue try and swirl around my tip as she gave my dick another couple of pumps with her breasts.  
“Ahhhhh...” Allie gave another lick before she looked up at me with another bright smile. “Thank you, Boss!” She said, treating the dirty word like it was the best compliment she’s ever heard. “I’m so happy you enjoyed my breasts.” She added before letting go of her chest to finally release my dick.  
“That I fucking did… Now get the rest of that clothing off.” I ordered, before I moved off camera for a moment. Going across to my desk to fish out a faithful bottle of lubricant. “And get up on the damn couch for me.”  
“Sure thing, Boss!” She happily agreed. Standing up as she started to push down that pink one-piece. Unintentionally bending over forwards so she stuck that thick ass out towards the recording camera to show off not just those cheeks but her still wet pussy. Stepping out of the ring gear, she then as ordered moved onto the couch she’s already been fucked on. Resting on her hands and knees with her curvy, now finally fully nude, body on a side-view to the lens.

“I do love a girl who follows orders...” I mock with a cruel laugh. The obvious fact that this sexual encounter is only because I’ve used mind control on her not escaping me. Just like it’s been since the start of this when she foolishly walked into my office, I’ve only been caring about my own sick pleasure. Popping the lid off the top of the bottle so I could first pour the liquid down onto my own cock. Readying myself with a quick series of pumps before I moved up behind the busty beauty. “Say Allie? Ever let your husband tap this big fucking ass of yours?” I bluntly, and again rudely, asked her before I poured more lubricant out. Now down onto her ass to make her groan before she could respond. Making sure to quickly, since I had no plans on wasting time here, to work the fluid into her back passage using a finger. A brisk round of pumps with my digit helping to apply the sex-aid into her clearly tightest of holes.

“N-Never, Boss… I think that kind of t-thing is… AHHHHHH FUCK!!” I didn’t let her finish after pulling my finger out of her backside. Soon replacing it with the thick head of my cock as I first forced it in past her asshole, before making her take my massive cock into her stunning, rounded backside. The feeling already making her jolt forward as she groaned out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Whereas I was just moaning out in delight. Loving how super tight her rear hole was for a sure sign she’s rarely, if ever, offered up her backdoor to someone. “AHHHHHH… OH SHIT… B-Boss!! It’s… UHHHH!! OH FUCK!!” She struggled to get the words out as I closed the bottle and dropped it to the floor. Allowing me to grip her backside and spread those juicy cheeks. Ensuring the camera across from us could record the sight of me starting to fuck another man’s wife up the ass from behind.

“MMMMM… OH FUCK… Fuck yeah Allie!! MMMMM...” I moaned my approval as I started down. Seeing those gorgeous butt cheeks rippling already as I eased my dick in and out of her the final of her holes I’ve been able to force myself into over this very non-consensual session of sex. Sure, I could have not even bothered to use lube at all, but I wanted the maximum pleasure for me in this. If she was hurting from experiencing anal sex with a real, big cock? That was too bad. “AHHHH… This fat fucking ass… MMMM!! Was made for fucking!” I added between my own groans. Sweating myself now as I starting to use a more firm motion to push in and out of her rear cheeks now that I was used to the feeling of her anal tunnel clamped around my member. Watching her booty jiggle from both my thrusts and how she was shifting back and forth in response to my thrusts into that fine and full rump.

“UHHHHH!! Oh… OH SHIT… AHHHHHH...” The blonde stunner grunted out as her long haired head hung down as she stayed up on her hands and knees in front of me. Clearly she wasn’t having a completely fun time, having her inexperienced ass stuffed full with thick man-meat and feeling the pain of it. Even with her higher levels of pleasure I’d altered her mind to feel thanks to the Diva Changer. “OH FUCK… OH FUCK!! AHHHHHH… HHHHHNNNNGGG...” She hissed out. The former Impact Wrestling Knockouts Champion groaning as she rocked back and forth but in no sort of willing fashion as she took my cock in and out of her juicy ass. Her large tits swinging sinfully as they hung down. Serving as an extra visual treat for the camera to film, and for me to watch back at another time as this was far from any sort of sports entertainment ‘try out’ that I’d fooled her mind to think was happening right now.

“Hey bitch! MMMMM… Head fucking up!!” I snapped at her as I reached forward. Grabbing a handful of her long locks to force her head not just up, but make it tilt back so she groaned out as I pumped into her ass from behind. “You want to be fucking Diva? MMMM!! Then you’ll fucking… AHHHHH FUCK!! Take an ass fucking like one!” I taunted her with a sick grin on my ugly face. My cock forcing it’s way deep into her backside as applied more force into the motion now in already merciless fashion. Being fully rough with the woman happily married to another man as I was fucking her stunning butt before he’s ever gotten a chance to. Still not showing her even the decency to let her touch herself to take away some of the pain of taking my huge dick so deep and roughly into her booty as I pumped away and tugged her hair. Still making this all about me and what I want from her, even after I’ve made her sign her career away to a contract she never even got to read a word of.

“AHHHHHH… I’M… AHHHH!! S-Sorry, Boss!! UHHHH!!” She whined out with closed eyes. Gritting her teeth from the discomfort she was feeling at both ends as it were. Her back passage hurting from my cock driving in and out of her still very tight hole, and now her hair being sharply gripped to make her head arch back. Further dominating the woman who isn’t even processing her own real thoughts right now and can’t do a thing to stop me from violating her gorgeous, thick ass. “I’ll… AHHHHH FUCK!! I’ll be a g-good Diva! AHHHHH!! I s-swear!!” The stunning Canadian almost begged but I was showing her no mercy. My crotch now starting to collide with her rear cheeks as I fitted all of my inches into her back passage. Already the kind of butt pounding that would render most women unable to sit without feeling pain for several days, if not more. Her cries ans the welling up of tears in her eyes a complete contrast to my constant, loud and shameless moans of enjoyment from fucking that wonderful, rounded rump.

Slap! Slap! Slap! The ringing out of my fat body connecting off her gorgeous, tanned frame was ringing out like a machine working overdrive. Pistoning my rod in and out of her tight asshole again and again as I grunted and the sweat dripped off of me. Staring down to watch my inches vanish forward into her anal tunnel before a portion of my pole reappeared briefly before I repeated the motion. Grunting as I kept this wicked pace up to pound away into the wife of another man. Fucking her from behind and up the ass without having gotten her real consent to do it. Every filthy moment being recorded on camera to make this look like a scene from a cheap casting couch porn site. A far cry from what she had been fooled to think would be a meeting about a potential career in WWE before I rendered her unable to think for herself through mind control.

“UHHHHH… HHHHHHGGGGG… AHHHHHH...” The tears were rolling down her stunning facial features now as even with the state of unquestioning obedience I was making her be in, she was still very much able to feel pain. The effects of having her back passage forced open by a cock far longer and thicker than that of her husband clear to see, especially with her lack of anal experience. Never mind the hard grip of her long blonde hair I was using as I made her endure this unwilling anal sex. I was treating the woman who has won titles in WSU, SHIMMER, SHINE Wrestling and Impact Wrestling like a living flesh-light instead of the talented wrestler she was before today. Making her whine out as the dark streaks of ruined eye-liner ran down her cheeks. Her huge tits swaying away as her body still harshly rocked back and forth in response to my pumps. Only now the strength leaving her as her arms began to buckle after the relentless assault I was doing to her backside.

Thankfully for her, but not because I was finally showing her some mercy or respect, I was approaching my limit. Only able to fuck that thick booty a couple rounds more before I started to feel myself begin to throb within that still tight anal tunnel of hers. Letting out a deep grunt before I let go of her hair and pulled out of her ass. Openly laughing at her as she slumped down onto her front on the couch. Her hips raised up to let me see her now gaping asshole to show the effects of having to take a baptism of fire of her first real anal action in her life.

Moving off the couch, I grabbed the camera off the tripod and returned back to her. Forcing her over onto her back before I started stroking my cock. Now a POV-style shot as I first captured her sweat-soaked body as her chest heaved for air and her pretty face had its make-up ruined from the black tears from her eyes. Soon enough a new mess joined to leave her truly looking fucked like a slut. I let out a deep groan as I started to shoot my load. Spraying my thick spunk onto her huge tits and not stopping my strokes until I milked myself dry. Leaving the tit nearest me more coated as I dropped my load onto her, but the first few blasts landed over onto the far breast. With some even landing down into the valley between those mountains that I’d fucked earlier on for good measure. All in all leaving one Hell of a money shot to finish this sex tape off with. Footage that only I would truly ever enjoy, and that she would have no memory of doing – or the fact I’d made her cheat on her own husband against her will – once she left my office.

“And that… That will do Allie...” I told her, grinning as I gave her body one last scan with the camera, focusing on her now cum-covered tits, before I stopped the recording. “Welcome to the WWE!” I added with a mocking tone as I already turned away from her, moving to my pile of clothing on my desk.  
“Th-Thank you, Boss...” Allie gasped out as she lay on the couch, Recovering from the kind of sex she isn’t used to at all, especially considering she doesn’t even know she didn’t consent to a moment of it.  
“Now go get yourself dressed, and hit the showers.” I told her as I was already pulling my pants back up. “WWE officials will get in contact with you once they’ve dealt with the boring legal stuff...” I said, smirking as I knew full well that I could easily get Impact Wrestling to release her with the same kind of mind control, just without the sexual elements, I’d used to fuck her with. Even after I’d made her sign to my Divas division already. “That will mean you moving down here to Florida and likely not seeing your husband too much from now on. Is that OK?” I ‘asked’, even though I knew she couldn’t possibly object to such an idea even if she wanted to.  
“Y-Yes, Sir. Of course...” She groaned as she started to move off the couch. Moving in tired, shaky fashion as she reached and started to slide her pink ring gear up.

“Good girl...” I mocked as I finished putting on my shirt, and picked up the Diva Changer smart phone. Remembering as always to change the settings I’d applied to her so she’d still obey me at all times, but wouldn’t remember a bit of the sexual encounter she just had. She’d just tell her loving husband that she had a really good meeting, and her walking funny was just from the physical evaluation. Soon enough she’d be a proper WWE Diva, and those big curves of hers would be bouncing away in whatever humiliating, skin-showing stipulation match I wanted her to be in. Along with fucking her some more in more ‘talent meetings’ like this.

I’d bagged myself another stunning, busty blonde and fucked her nice and hard. As I now could whenever I wanted to. Once she left my office, I laughed as I considered the potential options for more new talent to come to the WWE. So many companies, and plenty of holes for me to use. Of course, I couldn’t forget the babes already in my range here in WWE and NXT. It would be so rude of me not to fuck them like the sluts they should be all along… And just a tap of the Diva Changer would ensure they lived up to that good potential just like Allie now will be.

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for stories or chapters, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Lacey Evans

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Lacey Evans(NXT/WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 9

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral.

* * *

In between WWE Divas tapings I was either enjoying off time, present at main roster WWE TV events, or down at the Performance Center. More than usually not, I was conducting ‘meetings’ with some of the female talents. Which of course was just me utilising the Diva Changer App to control their minds, making them have sex with me regardless of their relationship status. Never mind the fact they had no say in the matter and couldn’t object or deny any demand I made of them. I just as easily made any male that I came into contact with, be they a Superstar, husband, or anyone else, controlled and gotten out of the way so I could continue to have my extremely wicked way with the women of WWE and beyond.

Beyond being somewhat the correct term this evening as I attended a live event of the developmental brand NXT. I had no interest in the matches or evaluating the in-ring ability of the women on the show – which had been the regular lie I told the staff and WWE personnel. Instead tonight I was more interested in ‘evaluating’ how good these women were at taking some dick, which is why I was waiting inside of the Women’s locker room for, as time sheets indicated, one of the women’s bouts on the card was wrapping up.

The sight of me – an out of shape, ugly man completely naked sitting on a folding chair – should freak out any normal woman and have them running to get security. However for the likes of Nikki Cross, Kairi Sane and Candice LaRae (who I was already very familiar with) and the others they were just doing stretches, checking their gear and browsing social media. My appearance not just leaving them unfazed. It was like I wasn’t in the room, rather invisible. Merely an effect I’d planted into all their minds from a pre-event ‘meeting’ I’d had with them all before the doors to the building opened.

Soon enough however, my target for the night soon walked in. Lacey Evans. The gorgeous, generously curved blonde who along with being a former U.S. Marine was a certified MILF. The woman known as the ‘Lady of NXT’ was clad in a suitable pin-up style gear that honoured her past. Olive green short top with military trimming and stars with an opening over the chest that gave a glimpse of her sizeable breasts. Down below a matching long skirt with shorts underneath along with boots. The long haired stunner with a nice shine of sweat over her from the match she’d been in.

As she walked in, a mental trigger I’d left from earlier snapped into action as she locked onto me. Her body freezing for a moment as her expression suddenly went blank as the mind control kicked in. Soon her red lips curling into a sexy smile as she looked me over – something the happily married woman would never have done normally seeing someone like me in this situation. At the same time, the other ladies such as Xia Li and Aliyah who had been in that match simply walking by Evans. Not ‘seeing’ me at all as they went to get undressed and hit the showers. While Lacey walked forward with a noticeable sway of her hips.

“There you are Lacey...” I said to her as she stood in front of me. My hand stroking my cock as I began to harden. Leering over that gorgeous body to easily rush me to erection. “I’m glad you’re here. I need your assistance with something.” I said, letting out a snigger as I didn’t need to even play around with this woman, since I could just order her to fuck me and she’d do it. For my own amusement I was toying with my living sex doll for the night.  
“Sure Boss!” Lacey replied, still smiling and acting like there was nothing wrong with seeing me jacking off as I sat. “What do you need?”  
“Heh… I need you to suck my dick.” I bluntly ordered, now letting go off my fat, long and now rock hard cock as I spread my legs.  
“That all? Not a problem, Boss!” Evans stated. Her words alone showing how deep the mind control was on her to just say such a thing. Let alone how she moved in, slipping down to her knees without a single hesitation.

I just sat back and grinned. Watching the gorgeous blonde take my cock into her mouth with a soothing groan as her hand gripped my base. Making me moan instantly as those full, coated with bright red lipstick lips wrapped around my tool. Her eyes locked onto me as she started to slide up and down onto me. Giving me a taste of no doubt what only her husband has enjoyed for many years as she started to suck me off. Her hand at my base more to keep my rod straight than anything else, which was just fine by me. The feeling of that damp mouth around my dick was what I cared about as I watched her mouth sink down and raise up as she worked over the upper inches and the fat crown. It didn’t feel like she was a novice when it came to sucking dick either, which was another reason why I kept a big smile on my face.

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm… Hmmmmm...” She groaned around me as she smoothly pushed her mouth up and down along my rod. Failing to see anything wrong with performing oral sex on not just a man she isn’t married to, but inside the locker room with her fellow NXT female Superstars all around. Keeping those full lips firmly pressed around my tool as she sucked me off. Her free hand brushing strands of her long hair away from her face as she used a nicely steady pace to service me. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!!” Lacey softly moaned around my size as she took my fat fuck-stick in and out of her mouth. Still clad in her ring gear to make her look like she was performing in a cheesy, themed porno rather than having just come straight from wrestling in front of a live crowd to sucking dick of a man she barely knows.

“Mmmmmm fuck… AHHHHH… Suck that fucking dick Lacey...” I ordered as I watched on. Not even bothering to check out the undressing females around me as I focused on the one I had the most mind control over right now as she kneeled between my legs. Feeling the saliva starting to be applied to my inches from the repeated motion from the busty blonde. “Mmmmmm yeah… Fuck… Thought you were the ‘Lady’ around here? MMMM… Not when you suck dick like a slut...” I mocked with a twisted laugh. Showing no respect to the woman who I knew full well was doing this without her consent, all because of the mind control App I’d used on her. Taking full advantage of that fact too as I moaned out from her mouth sliding back and forth along my shaft in that smooth, experienced manner.

“Mmmmmhhhhh! Hhhhrrrssss bbbhhhhhssssss...” Her reply was muffled due to my man-meat being taken deeply into her oral hole. Once again acting in very far from Lady-like fashion by trying to talk with her mouth full. Her beautiful facial features sliding further down onto my cock as she took more of past those full, bright red lips of hers. “Mmmmphhh… MMMMM… Mmmmm...” She groaned as her mouth got further filled up with my inches, yet continued like a good controlled whore to suck away on me like it was the only purpose in her life. Bobbing away steadily as her saliva dripped down to reach her hand still gripping my base but now with just a couple fingers holding me. Allowing her hungry, but not willingly so, mouth to take in more of my size.

“AHHHHH… Fucking hot cock sucker! MMMM!! Suck that fucking cock...” I moaned out, loving the sight of this stunning MILF blowing me again and again. The saliva seeping out of the corners of her mouth and making her lipstick become ruined from the spit drooling down her chin now. Seeing those dirty tell-tell ring marks left on my dick too from where she reached the lowest point on my rod. Just adding to the sinful sight as I made this married woman blow me for no reason other than I wanted her too. “Mmmmm… You should have gone into fucking porn… Ahhhhhh… With a mouth like that Lacey...” I added back handedly. Watching as kept on using her free hand to keep her hair back behind the ears to allow her to bob away without distraction on my dick just like a porn starlet should. Unintentionally giving me that red hot, clear view of her facial features sliding upward and the swiftly back down towards my crotch as she repeated the motion.

“MMMM… OK slut, that’s enough...” I ordered, not even bothering to keep up the ‘game’ that this was some kind of meeting we were having. A glance to the side as the women still in the locker room were continuing on as normal, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on in front of them. “Get that gear off for me. All of it.”  
Lifting her head away from my tool, showing off the saliva coating my dick and the now tint of red she’d ‘painted’ onto the top part from her lipstick, Lacey gave me a big smile. “No problem, Boss!” She said without question as she stood up. Giving me more reason to grin as she unzipped and removed her top. Letting her rounded and nicely large breasts bounce free as she tossed the garment aside. Nearly hitting Vanessa Borne in the head with the throw as she sat listening to music – not ‘seeing’ the sight any normal person would of the woman undressing in front of the man she just sucked off.  
“Fuck yeah...” I said with a chuckle as Evans continued to strip off. Soon the skirt and under-shorts being lowered and stepped out of so I could see her thick and juicy ass along with a neatly trimmed pussy. “Come give your Boss a good old ride… Give me a taste of what your lucky fucker of a husband gets.” I instructed as she even removed her wrestling boots so she was fully nude.  
“Sure thing, Sir...” Evans agreed with a warm, but not truly her own, tone as she moved towards me. Soon mounting my lap as she reached down. Guiding my cock up into her snatch to make us both groan out when the tip of my shaft met her folds.

“Oh FUCK!! Mmmmmm...” The beauty billed from Parris Island, South Carolina let out a long moan when she sank down onto me. Taking the dick she’s just been blowing, and left her lipstick all over, up into her snatch. Taking no doubt the first cock other than her husband’s since the day she was married. At the same time it allowed me to experience how nicely snug her pussy was, along with her wet she already was just from the act of giving a blowjob moments before. Another show of the power of the Diva Changer to increase the lust of my target so even a dick in her mouth can leave her snatch damp for me. Her tightness making me think that there was no way her hubby was packing nearly half the man-meat I was downstairs.

I soon got to enjoy more than just the simple feeling of being in her, as good as that was. Her hands gripping my shoulders as she started to ride my dick. Her moans clear as she lifted up until just my head and a few inches were inside her, before dropping down to stuff herself full with my member. The motion accompanied by a deep groan from her as her pussy wasn’t given much time to adjust to the feeling of being stuffed far fuller than she’s ever taken before. Fucking the man who not only is one she’s not married to, but is supposed to be her professional Boss in the WWE. Inside of the women’s locker room with her peers all around as she bounces away with a steady rhythm on my fat prick. Evans not seeing all the other women around her, and all of them not seeing the sinful action going on right in front of them.

“MMMMM… Yeah… Fucking ride that fucking dick! AHHHH...” I encouraged as I moaned. Loving the feeling of that snug, wet MILF pussy sliding up and down along my cock. My hands gripping her toned midsection to ensure she was staying impaled on my manhood. Staring forward to watch her rounded breasts jiggling away with every riding action she delivered onto my rod. Taking me with impressive (or should that be slutty?) ease deeper into her snatch. “AHHHH FUCK… MMMM!! You like that Lacey? Huh?? MMMM… Like my big fucking dick… AHHHHH… Filling your dirty pussy up?” I asked her between my own moans, but of course I couldn’t care less about the response and not just because I knew her words wouldn’t actually be her own. This was all about my own pleasure, and if I wanted to I could have forced her to just blow me all night until I busted a nut. Her feeling anything from this was just a by-product of me getting what I wanted from her. Which as me being balls deep inside of a gorgeous blonde by the end of the night.

“AHHHH… MMMMM!! I fucking love it, Boss! UHHHH!!” The former U.S. Marine moaned out. Words of course she would have never said if not for the mind control she was under. Her ass cheeks rippling as she dropped down again and again onto me. Eagerly, but in no way willingly, taking my thick pole straight up into herself to replace the saliva that had been coating me now with a light layer of pussy juices. “MMMMM… Gonna… AHHHH FUCK!! Fuck this cock, real fucking good!! MMMM!!” She added with a gasp as her pussy connected with my crotch for the first time. Her body already glistening now as she was sweating once more to add to the glaze she already had from the match she wrestled what already would likely feel like a lifetime ago, if she had the free will to even remember she’s at a NXT event right now.

I just sat back with a big grin on my far from handsome face. Knowing how ‘lucky’ I was to get a piece of a woman completely out of my league and not just because she’s happily married to another man. Moaning myself as I watched that stunning, curved body of the pin-up gimmick Superstar raise and lower onto my shaft over and over. Looking to me like she was indeed more suited for a career in porn than in the ring with how amazing it felt to be taken deep into her tight, damp love tunnel. Stretching her out far more than her man ever could with my huge dick that was making her moan away. All as around us her fellow female wrestlers went about their business, unaware of the cheating sex I was forcing this woman to do without her even consenting to such a filthy act. Not even hearing the sounds of not just both of our moans, but the smack of skin meeting skin each time she dropped down onto my rod.

“MMMM… Not fucking bad Lacey!” I ‘complimented’ the woman I knew full well was only fucking me because I had control of her mind. “Now get off of me… MMMM… And get down on the floor...” I ordered. Having plenty more plans in mind to enjoy her and her lovely body a whole lot more.  
“AHHHHH… Sure, Boss!” Evans said with a groan as she obediently lifted herself up and off from my cock. Not even stopping to catch her breath as she moved down to her hands and knees on the locker room floor. Without knowing it, setting herself up for a more humiliating position as on one side of her was a fellow NXT Superstar in Dakota Kai checking over her travel luggage. The other side on the floor was Rhea Ripley as she was in the middle of a pre-match work-out as she was performing sit-ups in work-out shorts and top.  
“Heh… Don’t mind us ladies...” I mocked, knowing the other women – just like everyone in the room – had their minds altered to not register my nor Lacey’s existence here. So when I moved down behind the naked blonde and pushed my dick back into her snatch with a moan neither beauty even raised an eyebrow at the sight, let alone the sound.

Noise being a key factor as anyone with their free will would have been unable to ignore the sound of the smack of my crotch hitting off of Evans’ rounded backside as I pumped into her from behind. Fucking her doggy style and going already balls deep into her wet box like she was just a living sex doll for me to use however I wanted to. My hands gripping those jiggling butt cheeks as I rocked my hips back and forth to feed that ‘hungry’ pussy my man-meat. Stuffing the married MILF full with my cock so that her gorgeous, curvaceous body rocked forward each time I slammed home into her snatch.

“OH FUCK!! FUCK! AHHHH!! MMMMM...” The sweat was pouring off her body now as she stared ahead but didn’t even register the female NXT referee Jessika Carr passing in front of her as she went across the room to speak with the competitors in an upcoming match. Lacey’s breasts swaying underneath her as she rocked back and forth, moaning out with every pump she took from my fat cock that was clearly a far bigger size than what she is used to dealing with from her husband. “MMMM!! OH SHIT!! MMMMM… Oh Boss!! BOSS!! AHHHHH...” She gasped out as I fucked her from behind. Acting like she was loving every moment of this sexual action but having no idea her words and moans were not truly her own. Just the result of mind control I’d placed her, and the rest of the women in the room, under to allow me to violate the stunning blonde. Thrusting my dick in and out of her twat to make myself moan out as I enjoyed the snug hole that only the man she’s happily married to should be able to fuck.

“MMMMM… Reminds me… Must set up meeting with you sometime...” I said, watching to the side as Rhea Ripley began performing a round of push-ups. Staring at the ass of a woman while I was fucking another just as stunning female at the same time, and showing neither any respect. Having plenty of cake and eating it as I turned attention back to the NXT talent I was actually fucking right now. Giving Lacey’s amply backside a sharp spank for good measure as I continued driving deep forward into her soaking wet tunnel. “AHHHHH… Yeah… You fucking love this dick, huh? MMMM FUCK!! Bigger than your husband’s… MMMM!! Fucking tiny dick I bet!” Between my groans of delight I further insulted her and her man just because I could. Driving my fat shaft in and out of the stunning MILF pussy I was ravaging thanks to the Diva Changer App I’d used on her. Sweat now running down my out of shape frame from how briskly I’d been taking advantage of the woman on her hands and knees in front of me. Knowing she had no free will of her own to resist or object to my twisted demands.

“AHHHHH!! Ye-Yes!! You are! MMMM!! So… UHHHH!! So much bigger!! AHHHHH...” She shamefully admitted as her blonde haired head hung down low and strands of it started sticking to her pretty face. Her large tits still swaying in time with the back and forth jolts I was forcing her body to do each time I pushed in to the hilt into that dripping snatch. Her thick butt still jiggling each time my crotch connected with her as the slap of my tubby body meeting her stunning, curved body rang out around the NXT women’s locker room we were fucking in. Not stopping my non-consensual fucking of her even when some of the women departed from the room to head off for their upcoming match. Not that with the control I have over the roster and staff, anyone who did hear the moans I was making her yell out wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop this.

“MMMMM… Good fucking slut!! Gonna have to see about… AHHHHH… Getting you called up to the main roster soon...” I said with a smirk. Not just insulting her some more, but my thoughts more being on how The Lady of NXT would look strutting in bra and panties matches and the like instead of proper, competitive matches. Only caring about her stunning looks, and right now her wet and tight pussy that my fat and long cock was sliding in and out of. “AWWWWW SHIT… MMMM!! Body like this is fucking wasted… MMMMM!! Down here in developmental...” I added with a grunt as I ran my mouth some more. Knowing that she couldn’t do anything to stop me just like the other women in the room thanks to that powerful mind control I have them all under. The only reason why I’m able to fuck this married woman from behind and making her cheat against her will, without her having any true knowledge of that fact.

“OH FUCK… Mmmmmm...” Lacey gasped out as I pulled out of her snatch, before making her groan when I gave her backside another hard spank just because I could.  
“Some real great pussy here...” I said, smirking as I rolled the already well fucked woman onto her side. Shifting in between her legs as I raised one up high, draping it over my shoulder. “Lemmie give you the kind of fuck your pencil-dick hubby can’t give you...” I said, taking cheap shots at her man before I helped myself one more time to her dripping snatch.  
“MMMMM… Yesssssssss… Fuck me, Boss! MMMMM!!” Evans begged with words not actually her own. Already her head tilting back when I shoved my dick into her snatch with a single, dominating stroke.  
“AHHHHHH… You dumb bitches are missing out on a show here!” I yelled, looking around the room at the other sports entertainers as they packed up and got dressed. Even insulting them despite the fact that they were completely unaware of the sex going on in front of them because of how I’d twisted their minds.

I turned my attention with a twisted grin to the moaning stunner laying in front of me. Plenty more was to come for the Lady of NXT as I used her snatch like I owned her, and thanks to the mind control I really did. Allowing me to thrust deeply and quickly into her wet folds to get us both moaning out loudly. Once again the slap of my fat body hitting off of her tanned and curvaceous frame ringing out. Yet even with those sounds women in the locker room still had friendly conversations unfazed by the added, loud noise. I’d controlled them to not even register the sounds of sex going on in the room around them, never mind the sight. Allowing me to force myself upon the MILF against her will as I made her cry out in delight like we’d been lovers for years. Instead of the reality of her being happily married to another man.

“OH FUCK… AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! M-MORE!! FUCK ME BOSS!! F-FUCK ME!!” The gorgeous blonde moaned out, begging for more as the sweat dripped off her curves. Leaving strands of her long hair sticking to her face. My stiff thrusts making her slide against the locker room floor as her large breasts bounced in time with the jolts. Her eyes closed as she was lost in the sinful pleasure. Her lust far more enhanced than usual thanks to the Diva Changer App I’d used on her to make her love every moment of this. Taking not just a far bigger dick than she’s used to, but one that doesn’t belong to her husband. “UHHHHH!! FUCK… AHHHHH MMMMM… OOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUCKK!!” She groaned like a good whore should as she took this pounding. She and her stunning body was built to be fucked, and despite being a mother her snatch was still pleasurably snug even after taking my huge size over and over again like that. My crotch smacking off of the bottom of her snatch every time I drove in to fill her up.

“MMMMM… Fuck yes… AHHHHH!! Nothing like… MMMMM… Fucking a hot, MILF slut...” I bragged to myself, since I knew full well none of the other women in the room could hear me and the one I was fucking would only respond to my direct commands. Letting me drive my member in and out of her dripping folds in this completely non-consensual manner as I started sweating hard myself. “UHHHHH… And banging another man’s wife too? MMMMM… Even fucking better...” I added with a long and loud laugh. So proud of the fact I could only fuck a woman like her, totally out of my league, thanks to mind control. Letting my hands grope her leg as I held it up and over my shoulder. My hips swiftly moving back and forth to feed my prick into her soaking hole that I was now extremely familiar with.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! G-GONNA… C-CUM, BOSS!! AHHHHHH MMMMMM!!” She tried to warn me but in all honesty I didn’t care if she got an orgasm out of this or not. This was never about giving her pleasure in the first place so she was fortunate that I was allowing her to cum from this sex that she’d never remember after tonight. That snatch impressively tightening around my fat pole as I pumped away, and felt a fresh wave of her juices flow over me. Adding to the puddle of sweat she was already laying in as I fucked her on her side. Her blonde haired head slumping against the floor as she gasped for air. Her breasts still bouncing away while I delivered more balls deep thrusts, forcing her to ride out without question the hardest sexual high of her life. Almost a shame then that it was from unwilling sexual action, and I’d be using the same mind control that got me fucking her to make her forget this all happened in the first place.

“MMMM… Scratch up another fucking notch… UHHHH!! On the fucking bedpost for the Boss...” I said with a chuckle as I kept on thrusting away into that dripping twat of the former U.S. Marine. Even after seeing her tired body resting in her own sweat on the ground in front of me, I wasn’t giving her any break. I wasn’t finished with her after all. That’s why the slaps of my tubby frame connecting with her stunning, perfect for her pin-up girl gimmick body continued to ring out along with my moans. Looking over to see the door opening. The NXT Superstars who had left earlier on had already returning to the locker room. As while I was still fucking Evans, just as I’d did when they’d left, I’d actually spent the length of the match I’d been supposed to be evaluating having sex instead with one of their fellow roster members.

It was only when I felt the telling throb of my cock that I finally pulled out of that more than just well fucked snatch. Leaving her more than just stretched out so that if she had sex with her man any time soon she’d unlikely feel her inside of her pussy. I didn’t care much about that fact either as I forced the stunning MILF up from the floor and her sweat puddle to make her kneel in front of me. One hand holding her long, blonde hair to keep her face in place for me as my other hand gripped my length. Rapidly stroking off as I groaned, feeling my own orgasm approaching. Letting out a cruel snigger as I saw the woman I’d mind controlled to make her let me fuck her blink herself awake, coming back to reality after her own sexual high.

She soon had to shut those eyes when I started to paint Lacey Evan’s face with my spunk. Sending big streaks of cum across her gorgeous facial features and make it matted into her long hair at the sides and in the strands stuck to her cheeks. Giving a more than generous coating across her nose, her forehead and onto the hair over it, her lips and her chin. Plastering the face of another man’s wife who I’ve taken advantage of to say the least. Stroking out every last drop onto her face. Keeping that grip on her so she had no choice, not that I’d allowed her to have any free will in the first place, but to take my full load. So much spunk that by the end it was dripping off her down onto her heaving tits as she tried to take in long overdue air.

“Hehe… Thanks slut...” I rudely said to her, releasing the grip and letting her slump down back into that puddle of sweat and juices. “I needed that.”  
“N… No problem, B-Boss...” Lacey groaned out as she lay on the locker room floor. No clue that all around her in the locker room her fellow NXT Superstars have been here (in and out in some cases) since the moment she stepped in and became my latest living sex doll.  
“Good whore… In fact, let’s hit the showers...” I informed her. Grabbing a leg as I roughly, never mind disrespectfully, dragged her along the cold floor towards the showers. Already hearing running water from women already cleaning up after their match. “I wouldn’t be a good Boss if I didn’t take care of my Divas...” I stated, before laughing loudly at my own joke. Knowing full well I cared as much for her well being as I did any other NXT, WWE or any woman in wrestling.

After a wash down, and leaving Evans to recover and actually clean up, I got dressed and left the locker room. Ensuring to apply all the right settings through the Diva Changer to ensure that none of them would remember one bit of what had just happened in their own locker room. Another sexual crime committed and no evidence left. I would have to think about bringing Lacey and her fine as fuck body up to my Divas Division properly, especially after that sampling of her. That would be a decision I’d consider at another time.

For now? Now I just had to decide which woman I’d be taking back to the hotel with me for the night… After all, I had made them all not witness one Hell of a show when I’d fucked one of their own in front of them. It would be so rude of me not to give one of them a private, physical showing after the matches were all said and done. And I had just the mysterious and powerful smartphone App to convince one of them to go along with me...

* * *

While I'm not taking requests for chapters at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Sasha Banks

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Sasha Banks(WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 10

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal, inter.

* * *

Of course, since forcing my way into the WWE and taking control of its women’s division far from everyone was happy about it. Those who had worked so hard for the ‘Evolution’ and to be taken seriously weren’t too pleased I was now making the majority of them Divas and focusing on looks and bodies instead of wrestling and matches. To be honest, I could have easily just altered their minds completely from the start to make them unquestionably obedient and loyal to me. Rather than just the base control I had on them so they they believed they were in control of themselves and their own thoughts, but never once considered quitting this company.

I did it mostly for my own amusement as well as a bit of a kink. I got off on the fact that I could get a sour or disappointed look from a Diva, and then five minutes later have them sucking my dick in a bathroom. That I could turn a female coming into my office with a pitch to go back to the wrestling side of things only to fuck them over my desk, and then I’d send them on their way without any complaints. Sure, I could just walk into the women’s locker room, take my pick, have some fun (at least on my end) and then leave, and just repeat that over and over. Where’s the fun in that? There was something special about a woman walking in and leaving themselves open to be controlled, thinking that they deserved better than what they were doing.

Case and point being the woman known as The Boss in the WWE, Sasha Banks. The multi-time former Raw Women’s Champion, The dark skinned beauty with bright, dyed purple hair stormed into my office without even a knock. Clad in a black version of her bra top and booty shorts ring attire which nicely showed off her athletic frame, especially that thick backside, with matching boots and pads. I could tell she was pissed off, and it had me reaching for the Diva Changer as soon as she burst in.

“The Hell is this?? A bikini tag team match??” Sasha complained, clearly unhappy with her match on the card for tonight’s Divas taping. “No way! Not happening! I have worked far too long, and far too hard to have all the work us women – key word: women! To be reduced back to a damn skin show of the Divas Division! OK?! We are...”

Tired of her rant, I hit the activate button on that special smartphone. In an instant, Banks was frozen on the spot. Barely blinking, with just her perky chest raising and lowering to show there was some life in this now statue-like woman. The mind control having its full effect to render her powerless – not that truly she has her full free will when she first stormed into my office of course. That aside, I went about changing some settings to make her far more agreeable to my now sudden needs with her. That is, making her be my fuck-toy for the next hour or so. I of course reduced the objections to the lowest and made her forget about why trying to complete in a bikini was so degrading to her, while raising the desire and lusty to the highest. With her however I decided to increase her worry and concerns. Making her be far more desperate and willing to do anything (and yes, by that I mean offer up sex) that the proud and confident ‘Boss’ she is in the WWE.

Another press of the ‘Activate’ button and Banks was blinking back into life and reality, just not as she thought it was. Locking onto me, she was instantly confused like she’d forgotten why she had come here in the first place. “Ummmm… S-Sorry, Boss...” She apologised, and it made me smirk hearing the woman nicknamed The Boss calling someone else that title. “I… I think maybe I lost my thoughts there?”

“I’m afraid that’s why I’ve called you here Sasha...” I lied, putting the Diva Charger down but staying in my seat behind my office desk. “You see, with your attitude and your recent performances in the ring? I’m afraid that I’ve had to make a tough decision. That decision is that Sasha Banks? I’m wishing you the best of luck in your future endeavours.” I explained, telling the made-up story that I knew would trigger the seeds I’d just planted in her mind.  
“Wh-What?!?” Sasha gasped with wide, shocked eyes. “N-No! No no no!!” She said with panic, coming around the desk to face me as I slowly turned in my chair. “You can’t… You can’t do this! Not to me! No no no!!” Her worry was clear as she looked at me with already pleading eyes.  
“I know it’s a tough choice Banks, but as your Boss… Or should I say, former Boss?” I taunted as I grinned. Loving the desperation all over the once proud, verging on egotistical beauty.  
“No! Pl-please Boss! Sir! I need this job!” Banks was begging, rather deliciously for my tastes, at this point. Literally dropping to her knees as she reached up, grabbing my hands. “Please! I’ll… I’ll do anything! Any storyline, any match you want. I’ll wrestle in a bikini for you!! I mean it! Anything!!” She said, bargaining and having no clue that she was no trying to offer up the exact situation that had caused her to barge into my office in the first place.  
“...Anything?” I seized on the words I knew she’d say, since I’d put them in her head to begin with. “So… If I told you to suck my dick right here, right now? You’d do it?” I basically ordered her as I grinned. My dick already hardening in my slacks as I stared down at the Diva between my legs.

“Of course!!” Banks agreed without hesitation, and showed her desperation as her hands went right to my waist band. I helped her by lifting my hips a bit so she could haul them and my boxers down to my ankles. So her hands going right to my manhood for a round of quick stroking off. Her heightened need to do whatever it takes to save her job making her not question how wrong it was to accept such an indecent proposal, never mind with no guarantee of her career being save. “I mean, what guy doesn’t love a blowjob, right??” She said with a nervous laugh as she pumped me to get my dick rock hard. Seeing a chance now to ‘convince’ me here and seizing it, no matter how much this act is already doing far worse damage to her credibility than any skin-show match that she’d be in from now on.

“I’ll suck your dick real good, I… I promise!!” She vowed, before finally putting actions behind those begging words. Not holding back either as she wrapped her full and soft lips around my fat cock. There was no way I wasn’t going to moan not just from the sight of one of the ‘Four Horsewomen of WWE’ starting to blow me. The actual feeling was top notch already as her mouth slipped down my pole a few inches. “Mmmmm… Hmmmmphhh… Mmmmmm...” She stared up at me as she started to bob, letting me see that look of strong worry in those usually bright, confident eyes. One hand still at my base to stroke me once in a while as her mouth did the main work of pleasuring me. Letting me see already that she wasn’t exactly a stranger to sucking cock. Just never in this truly unwilling situation.

“Mmmmm! That’s a fucking good start Sasha… Mmmm...” I said as along with my moans I voiced my enjoyment for this oral sex display. Not that I needed to tell this now desperate beauty how she was doing – she’d only act under my orders so any other words were unnecessary. Staring right down at the raising and lowering purple haired head at my lap as my length vanished up a bit into her mouth before soon reappearing. “Ahhhhh… Your husband is a lucky fucker… Mmmmm! To get to enjoy this mouth...” I said back handedly, noting the fact that she was a happily married woman to another man. Another reason why without the assistance of mind control I’d never get a shot at this kind of lewd act with a woman completely out of my league. Yet all the more reason why I was moaning out whenever that mouth either pushed down or smoothly lifted up over my man meat.

“Mmmmmm… Hmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!” Whether she was too busy with the task at hand to properly respond, or more likely to fearful of angering me if she stopped, the former Raw Women’s Champion just kept her mouth full with my dick. Blowing my steadily and deeply as her gorgeous face moved downward a little more with each repetition of this sucking motion. Using her free hand to brush her long hair away from her facial features as she bobbed back and forth onto me. Her lips staying tightly wrapped around my rod as she applied the saliva onto me. Looking now like she was more used to being down on her knees like this than using her knees as her signature offensive move in the ring.

“Mmmmmm yeah… Fucking suck it Sasha… You love that big fucking cock, don’t you?” I mocked her as she blew me. Not even showing her any respect for ‘agreeing’ to orally pleasure me, even though I knew full well she hasn’t had any choice in the matter. My mind control reducing the popular in-ring competitor to just a cock sucker. A sight even dirtier because she still has all her ring gear on as she’s made to service me. “Mmmmm… Bet you never had your mouth filled… Ahhhhhh… Like this before from your man...” I added, to even insult a man not even around here as I took another cheap shot at her husband for no reason other than I could. The proof was there however as Banks began to choke when she pushed her mouth down onto my rod as her hand changed to just have fingers around the base. The head of my dick hitting the back of her mouth causing her to gag but me to keep moaning. It’s not like I cared if she got any pleasure out of any of this anyway.

“GAHHHHH… HHHHHLLLKKKK… MMMMPHHHH!!” Despite the gagging, she couldn’t stop herself from working her head like a lift up and down on my fuck-stick. The beautiful face of the black woman impaled on my fat and long white cock as she slurped and choked away. Ensuring saliva was dripping down my inches from the repeated motion even as her eyes started to water. “HHHHHLLLLKKK… MMMMM!! GAHHHHHH… HHHHRRRRRLLLLLKK...” She was looking even far from being a Boss right now as her make-up began to run. Spit dripping off her chin onto her wrestling top and those covered perky tits. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she gagged and gagged again when she slid downward towards my crotch. Yet even with this clear pain she was still making sure to use her open hand to brush her dyed hair back like an experienced porno slut. Going that extra mile to protect her job, despite the reality that she was never at risk at all of being fired even if she hadn’t stepped into my office tonight.

“MMMMM… Good girl… Guess you suck cock Like A Boss!” I said, before openly laughing at her for my corny joke. Once more disrespecting the beauty I was forcing to suck me off.  
Programmed now to not take offence to such a clearly rude remark, she lifted her head up and off my dick with a gasp. “Th-Thank you, Boss.” Sasha said to me as she gazed up. Letting me see again the contrast of the streaks of ruined eye-liner now down her cheeks from that near deep throating.  
“Heh… Want to thank me? Get your ass up and bend over my desk.” I ordered as I pushed back in my chair so I could stand up. “And get those shorts down too.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Banks agreed as she stood up without any objections. Moving to position herself as she bent over my desk. Hands back for a moment to slide her tight shorts down to reveal her stunning, rounded backside in just a tiny blue thong. Her hands going to the desk to lean forward and stick that ass out as she looked back at me.

“Usually I love a girl with big tits too… But I can’t turn down a fucking ass like this...” I spoke my thoughts aloud as I hauled her thong down to her boots to go with the shorts there already. My hands eagerly clamping onto her rounded, thick cheeks as I squeezed and toyed with them, making her gasp as she stuck her booty out towards me. “After all, that’s all you’re good for, right? Bitches like you are curves and nothing more...” I said to further insult the woman I knew was powerless to do anything against either my words or my actions. Proven when I spread her rear cheeks apart and buried my face into her. Causing her to groan as I just motorboated her backside, rubbing my face against the flesh for a few moments just because I could.

Soon enough I got down to business. My mouth applied to her asshole for a long kiss that made her groan again, but this time with noticeable pleasure. Another display of the Diva Changer’s enhanced lust settings on her having an effect. I worked around her entrance with a couple smooches before I started to flick my tongue out. Again for more teasing, even though I could easily just dive straight into her. Running my tongue around the outside clockwise a couple of times. While groping away at her booty as well for good measure. Finally pressing my tongue against her for a moan out of her. She felt, not surprisingly, very tight. No doubt she never even let her husband tap her back door before. Giving me another reason to smile into her butt as I started to work over that asshole with my hungry tongue.

“Oh fuck Boss! Mmmmm… Oh shit!!” She moaned out without even needing to be prompted. Obediently staying in place with her backside pushed out towards my far from handsome face as she looked back. Her mind altered to think it was all OK to let a man other than her husband have his wicked way with her booty like this, if it meant saving her from being fired from WWE. “I… I’m not used t-to this, Sir...” She informed me before she groaned again. Just confirming my suspicions but it didn’t encourage me to go at her any more than I felt like. Taking my time tasting and probing her booty as I starting to twist and turn my tongue against her asshole. Already more than coated her there with my saliva as I looked to further invade the woman I was only getting to rim because I was controlling her mind.

Soon enough my tongue fought past the resistance and entered into her rear tunnel to her moaning, but not true, approval. Feeling her rump pushing back against me so further help my tongue get inside her as I continued the task of readying her for what’s to come. Then again, if I wanted to I could have just slapped some lube on myself and into her then just slammed into her. I wanted to savour this. Making this woman who is usually proud and confident be lowered to just a moaning whore, ready for a butt stuffing. My hands still gripping her cheeks for the occasional grope. My main focus being licking and probing around inside her clearly tightest of holes, even though I haven’t even touched her pussy yet. Working my saliva around into her rear tunnel with licks to any spot I could reach.

“MMMMM!! Fuck!! Oh shit… Mmmmm Boss! Ooooooooooh...” She groaned out like it was straight from a porn script. Loving (more accurately, mind controlled to love it) every moment of me giving her stunning backside the rimming treatment it and her whole body deserve. My hand lifting up to give her backside a sharp spank too, causing her to groan sinfully while I tongued away at her asshole. “Ahhhhh! MMMM… If this will keep my job? MMMMM… You can eat my ass all night...” She said with another moan as her eyes remained locked over her shoulder down at me. Her hips lightly pushing back towards my mouth as she felt my tongue darting in and out of her back door. Easily getting my spit worked into her ass despite her obvious tightness. I’d almost forgotten about the lie that I was planning to fire her, making her in desperation offer her body up to me even though I’m not the man she’s married to. At this point I’d probably been more than happy to just fuck her without all that ‘story’ going on leading to this so it was nice that, like a good mind controlled bitch, she was there to remind me.

I lifted my head away as I stood up. “Oh I’m sure I could...” I said with a chuckle. Opening up the drawer in my desk so I could take out a bottle of sex aid lubricant. “But where would the fun in that be?” I stated as I poured out some of the fluid onto my own dick. Making myself groan as I stroked it over my inches.  
Banks just gave a nod as she looked back and stared at the dick she’d been choking on many minutes before I started eating her ass. “You going to fuck my ass now, Boss?” She asked as she stayed bent over for me.  
“No shit!” I mocked, before I poured a bit of lube out down into her ass crack. Making her groan when I used a finger to push lube into that already well licked rear of hers. “You got a problem with that?”  
“Ahhhhhh… N-Not at all, B-Boss...” Sasha groaned as I worked the lubricant into her backside with a couple strokes from my finger before I pulled out.

“You’d better not… If you still want a fucking job around here that is...” I said to lay off those mental triggers I’d placed into her to make this once confident often to arrogance beauty become so timid and afraid. I’d had enough fun messing with her though, so now it was time to get down to business. Pushing the fat head of my cock against that well licked and now lubed up asshole of hers. Making her groan out as I invaded that incredibly tight hole as I moaned myself. Loving the grip all around me as I forced the head in and a few inches too. Taking a moment to just stare down at see my big white cock stuck in that juicy black ass as I grinned. A sight I could easily now, with the help of mind control, make her offer to me any time I wanted to now.

“F-FUCK… AHHHHH!! Ahhhhhh!! B-Boss!! Oooooooooh!!” The beauty hailing from Boston groaned out as she stared back at me. Obediently, but not consensually, staying bent over my desk so that sexy ass was pushed out for me to fuck. The odd hiss of pain coming from her as I forced my fat inches up into her backside but because of how I’d made her body’s lust be raised to the max the pleasure was more than outweighing her discomfort. “Oh yeah! MMMM!! Fuck my ass, Boss! MMMMM… Make me earn my job around here...” She added, sounding like a cheap slut from a tacky porno as she took my dick. Still half dressed in her ring gear with her shorts and thong hauled down as I started to pump into her asshole smoothly. Working my rod in deeper into her stunning backside as I banged her from behind.

A grin was plastered on my far from handsome face as I stared down, watching her ass cheeks ripple as I gradually picked up both the pace and the force of my motion once I was used to her tightness. Not really caring that this was clearly the most cock she’d ever taken in her backdoor before, so not even her husband had ever tapped this far into her ass if even at all. I just moaned as I watched my dick pump forward into her rump before soon reappearing. Using her as just a living sex toy rather than the respected in-ring competitor she’s supposed to be. Not even needing to hold her hips as she did the work of keeping her sexy, toned body in place for me to fuck. Only needing to rock my hips towards and away from that booty so I could keep myself moaning from this anal action.

“Oh fuck… AHHHH!! MMMMM!! Oh shit… FUCK!!” The former NXT Women’s and WWE Raw Women’s Champion moaned out as the sweat started to form across that semi-clothed body of hers. Her rear cheeks now more profoundly jiggling from the force of my thrusts as I stuffed my prick deeply into her anal tunnel over and over. From how well, even if not truly willingly, she was taking my dick I wondered if she should have ventured into a career in porn instead of in sports entertainment. “UHHHH!! OH FUCK!! So… UHHH!! So fucking big!! MMMMM...” She got out between groans. Reminding me that I was giving her a whole lot more man-meat than her husband could offer her. Her gaze locked down at my crotch to watch my member sliding in and out of her backside. The pleasure on her face contrasted by those drying stains of her ruined make-up from the previous cock sucking I’d made her do.

“MMMMM… Fuck!! Yeah… Show me how bad you need this job...” I taunted her, knowing full well there was no way I was going to fire one of the hottest female wrestlers in the modern era. Wasn’t going to stop me from tapping her wonderful, rounded ass like this however. My crotch now slapping against those dark cheeks as my white cock plunged in to the hilt into her back passage. “AHHHHH… Let me fuck this fat fucking ass of yours… MMMMM… To show me how much you want your job...” I continued to insult her as I fucked her up the ass. Even reaching down to give that rump a spank just because I could while I pumped back and forth into her. Moaning myself of course as even with fitting all my inches into her, she was still very tight all around my thickness like a good, mind controlled whore should be for their ‘Boss’.

“MMMMM… Anything you want, Boss… UHHHH!! Yo-You’ve got it...” Sasha said in a lusty, but submissive tone that was more that just the total opposite to how she was acting when she had free will when she first burst into my office.  
“Anything?” I let out a snigger at that word, not that I needed any reason to call her out on it at this point. Still, it gave an excuse to switch things up as I pulled out of her ass and made us both groan out. “Well then… Come give the real Boss around here a ride with that sexy ass of yours...” I ordered as I took a seat back down in my executive office chair. My cock pointing right up and ready for more of The Boss of the WWE (just not the Boss of things here and now any more).

“Of course!” Banks agreed without a moment of questioning as she moved from the desk and mounted my lap. Reaching back to guide my cock one again into her asshole before she rocked back to get us both moaning, even with her desire not being real at all. Her hands going to the back of my chair for support as she started to bounce that gorgeous body on my dick. “AHHHHH… OH FUCK!! MMMMM… MMMM!!” She moaned out loudly, even without her wet snatch actually being touched at all, as her heightened state of lust made her get off on being fucked in the ass. Something she no doubt would have never been into before today. Already making the smacking sound of skin meeting skin ring out around my office when she dropped down firmly into my crotch.

“MMMM… Fuck!! You’re fucking built to fuck, Sasha...” I ‘complimented’ my newest sex slave as I just rested back and let the former multi-time Raw Women’s Champion do all the work on my cock. Her perky tits, still covered by her wrestling top, bouncing in time with the motion of her body while her long, dyed purple hair swayed behind her as she rode me. “MMMMM… Fucking ride that dick! Like the real slut you are!” I demanded as I mocked her. Still showing no respect to this beauty I was only getting a piece of because I had controlled her mind. Moaning as I felt her back passage sliding up and down over my white cock as she expertly worked her juicy, black ass over my rod. Acting like this was second nature to her, even though I could tell she’d rarely if ever offered up her asshole to any man before, including her husband.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! OH YEAH!! MMMMM… I’ll… I’ll be your fucking slut baby! MMMM!!” She all too easily said in her lustful state as she moaned out. The sweat making strands of her dyed hair stick to her face as she raised and lowered her body on my cock. That firm slap when our bodies met sounding out along with both our moans as the chair I sat on slightly rocked from the energetic, but not willing, motion she was using to pleasure my cock. “UHHHH!! I’ll suck your dick!! MMMMM!! Get my ass fucked!! AHHHHH… Wh-Whatever it fucking takes… UHHHH! To keep this fucking job!” The controlled stunner said in desperation even as she bounced away on my dick with that full and rounded backside. Taking me up near balls deep each time she dropped down hard onto my crotch before lifting back up a few inches to repeat the sinful motion. Moaning away as I’d made her into already a big cock, anal loving whore despite this being the first massive insertion she’s ever had in her rear.

Who was I to deny this beauty of her newfound needs? Even if they were actually only ones I’d sneaked into her mind without her actually knowing about it thanks to the powerful Diva Changer App. Her riding motion on my dick easily making me sweat as I sat. Staring up to watch her gorgeous moaning face, then down a bit as her still top-covered breasts jiggled away. I didn’t need to see the anal going on to enjoy it – I was loving her still very snug to say the least her back passage was all around my pole. A performance that made me think she would make a killing doing interracial skin flicks instead of just being a wrestler. Lucky for me that I get to have her utilise this killer body to its proper potential, even in such a clearly non-consensual fashion like this.

“OH FUCK! OH BOSS! BOSS!! I… GONNA!! AHHHHHH MMMMMM!!” The Boss of the WWE tried to warn me but she was already driving herself into a powerful orgasm as she tossed her long purple hair back. Not just cumming, but squirting from how high I’d made her love getting her big black ass filled with fat white cock. Making me groan not just from that rear tunnel clamping around my prick, but the feeling of her fluids splashing all over my tubby stomach. Leaving me laughing as I watching the once proud and respected Superstar ride herself silly on my dick with her backside. Her squirt dripping down my gut to my crotch, but off the sides a little onto the chair she was fucking me on too for an added mess she’d need to deal with soon enough.

“FUCK… Get your fat ass of me, slut!” I ordered with a grunt. Feeling my limit approaching as I throbbed inside that vice-like back passage. “And get sucking my fucking cock!” I added as I grinned.  
“Ye-Yes, Boss!” Sasha gasped as she shakily did as ordered, dismounting me and needing to use my desk for support before she slipped down to her knees in front of me. Just like how this whole unwilling encounter first began.

The mind control so strong on her that she didn’t hesitate for a moment to take my cock, that had just been straight up deep in her backside, now into her mouth. Tasting her own ass off my inches as she wrapped those full lips around me and started to slurp. Even after cumming so hard, she still had impressive energy to service me like a good whore should. Making sure to properly engage in this ass-to-mouth as she replaced the taste of herself with her saliva as she started to bob away on me. Staring up through her dyed hair as she took my inches deeply into her talented oral hole which felt just as good as the anal one I’d just been balls deep in.

“MMMMM FUCK… Fucking suck it you Boss Slut! Boss Bitch!! MMMM!! Whore!!” I insulted and mocked her even as she made me easily moan from her slurps. Even after all this, I refused to give her even a bit of respect as she bobbed back and forth over most of my rod. Not making herself gag again like last time, but as I pulsed between those lovely, soft lips I was long past caring at this point. I’d fucked her wonderful, thick ass nice and deep and now it was time for me to give her a treat for her efforts, even after the orgasm that I’d allowed her to have. My eyes locked down to her as I watched her black, pretty face sink down deep over my white pole before lifting up to show the saliva already leaving a shine over my inches.

I could only last a few more bobs of this hungry pace before I blew my load straight into her. Making her gag as her mouth was soon flooded with my thick, hot seed to the point that she humiliatingly choked while on my cock. A small strand of cum appearing from out of her left nostril from how much I’d fed her along with the gagging. Wisely she started gulping me down in loud, sinful fashion as she still slurped on me. Being a good cock-whore and milking me dry even though I wasn’t the man she was happily married to as I pulsed between those full lips. Soon the final drops sucked out of me before I started going limp and she pulled off of me with a gasp. Staring up with desire as that bit of spunk dripped from her nose like this was an aftermath of a blow-bang to go with that ruined eye-liner streaked down her cheeks.

“You ain’t done yet, Boss Slut...” I told her as I smirked, pointing to the mess of her juices from her squirting on my overweight stomach. “Clean this shit up!”  
“Sure, Boss...” Sasha agreed without question as she shifted up a bit. Leaning over so she could start to use her tongue to lick up her own pussy juices from off my sweaty, out of shape frame. Moaning herself at her own taste as she worked across me without any care not just for the shame of this act, but that she’s doing to such an ugly, nowhere near her league man.  
“Heh… Good fucking bitch...” I ‘complimented’ her as I gave an insulting pat to the top of her purple haired head as she cleaned me up. “Your job is safe for now… And you’re still doing that bikini match as well.” I told her as I reached to my desk and scooped up the Diva Changer. “I was going to have your team win out there… But I think you’ll be the loser in that one tonight.” I informed her, further adding to the disrespect as she groaned and ran her tongue across my gut to remove her fluids from me. “...Oh, and after the match? Have you and your team drop by here to my office. I want a… Personal shoot, of your bikinis before you go change.” I decided, as I grinned at the idea.

I allowed Banks to clean me for a couple minutes more until I’d gotten bored. Soon sending her out of my office to clean up and fix the make-up before going for her match. After I’d changed her settings back to what they’d been before but just with her being that much more agreeable to the idea of reducing her career down to being a Diva. Not forgetting to make her not remember having been fucked up the ass by me in my office for the past hour or so. Sure, no doubt there’d be another week where she’d be furious about whatever gimmick match I’d forced her into. It’d just give me another excuse to use some mind control and make her into a slut for an hour one more time. Just like I’d do to any other chick dumb enough to get in my line of sight.

After all, what kind of a better Boss than her would I be if I didn’t give her, or the rest of my Divas, the fucking they all deserved?

* * *

While I'm not taking suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Paige; Jinny

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Paige(WWE), Jinny(NXT UK)

Diva Changer – Chapter 11

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal, inter.

* * *

Obviously with duties across my Divas Division of the WWE, NXT and picking some of the finest babes from the indies, it was only a matter of time before I’d stop over in the UK to check out the ‘talent’ of NXT UK. Of course, I was only interested in the women and their ability to take a dick and perhaps seeing which women I’d summon to spend more of their time across the pond. Otherwise this ‘business’ trip would see me sampling some British delights… But far removed from the sort of work that I should be doing as being in charge of the women in wrestling.

My trip across the pond ‘started’ with the flight across in a private aircraft I had the WWE put on for me. Well they’ve got cash to burn, and ensuring my talents in the UK are taken care of is surely a small price to pay. Especially when I could so easily control the minds of all the crew so they don’t bat an eyelid when I’m completely naked, spread legged, and moaning out in my seat as one of England’s finest exports is made to be a slutty mess all over my dick.

“MMMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmm!! Mmmmmm...” Paige groaned as she moaned around my cock. Her head bobbing away eagerly, getting her saliva nicely layered over my familiar inches. Well, familiar to her but she didn’t remember all the previous times I’d fucked her holes. Kneeling down naked and swaying her thick ass from side to side as she slurped away on my tool. Letting me feel those ripe, full lips of hers as the retired in-ring performer showed off her oral talents, and not the kind that have her being a manager or valet either.

“Ahhhhh… Now that’s some in-flight entertainment! Mmmmm...” I mock the former Champion in the WWE as she slurps away on my pole. Watching her gorgeous face raise and lower on my inches as she showed off some pornstar-level skill. Her eyes full of lust and gazing up at me, with no obvious sign that she’s only doing this because of mind control. Her own moans bouncing off my rod to enhance the pleasure as she rocked her head up and down on me. Keeping her overblown lips fully pressed around my meat to ensure I kept groaning out in delight. Her ‘talent’ at this ensuring that I wasn’t likely to fire her even with her usefulness of any in-ring ability now being zero. Not that I cared one big about if she, or any other woman, could work a match.

“MMMMMPHHH… HHHHHLLLKK… MMMMM!!” She groaned and gagged around me as she pushed down deeper like a good, horny cock sucker should. Using a hand to keep her long dark hair out of the way from her face as she serviced me. Not caring that she was doing this sex act in the middle of an open space, let alone during a long flight. Only caring about pleasing her Boss and doing whatever I told her to do. Her spit dripping from those enhanced lips down my shaft, and off of her own chin as well. Leaving her rounded tits shining deliciously from the repeated motion along my member.

“Fuck that’s good… Mmmmmm! Fucking mouth… Uhhhhhh! Built to take dick...” I say very back-handedly as I sweat in my seat. Loving how her oral hole slipped so smoothly and quickly along my pole. Watching the former NXT Women’s and WWE Divas Champion suck on my dick for an even better sight than those leaks of her doing such filthy acts. The feeling of course the best of all as her saliva still coated my shaft and the sloppy sounds of her mouth moving along me ringing out around the cabin. Paige’s make-up starting to run a bit from when she gagged as she took my big cock deep into her oral hole. Showing that even with the previous times I’ve made her suck me, her mouth isn’t really used to handling a cock of my vast size.

“UUUUULLLKKKK… MMMMMPPPHHH!! GAAAAAHHHHH...” She choked again as saliva splattered around. Her face meeting the mess of pubes at my crotch as her hands slid along my flabby thighs. Dishing out an oral sex act to a man in any other circumstance she’d never look twice at. Made to act like we’ve been lovers for years as in between her gagging she still moans as she sucks me off. Her backside still wiggling in delight to show she’s been mentally modified to get off on just a blowjob alone. The scent of her arousal perhaps even more profound in this enclosed space of this aircraft.

“Ahhhhhhh… OK Paige… MMMMM!! That’s enough dick sucking for you for now...” I tell her with a smirk. Watching as she instantly lifts her mouth off from my rod with a gasp. “Get up onto my lap, and work that fat fucking ass of yours on my dick.” I bluntly order.  
“Yes, Sir!” Paige said in her thick accent. Licking her lips devilishly as she stood up, tossed her hair back and did as ordered. Mounting me as I sat in the airplane seat before she reached back. Lining up my cock with her backdoor, even though her pussy was already clearly wet and ready for attention.

“F-FUCK!! Uhhhhhh!!” Paige groaned as she sat down onto my dick. Hissing when the fat head invaded her tightness along with an inch or so. Having to basically take me in dry without letting her be lubed up. A feeling only just relieved from her own saliva coated my pole, but it’s a small relief as I stared up and saw her grit her teeth in discomfort. “Gonna… Ahhhhhhh… Fuck your big, fucking cock… Ahhhhhh… With my fat fucking arse!” She said like she was hyping herself up to work through the pain. Grunting as she started to roll her thick hips towards my dick to adjust to the size. Not knowing that this is actually far from the first time I’ve made her take my vast size into her anal tunnel. The shifting motion helping to work my dick into her butt as she groans from a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Come on! I said fuck my cock with this fat ass!” I rudely say, giving that rump a hard smack that echoes around the cabin and makes her jolt on my rod. “Maybe I’ll go fuck one of those ‘trolley dollies’ with the nice skirts instead!” I threaten even as I smirk. Moving my hands up to take a hold of her tits to give them a deep squeeze. Instantly making her moan from the touch as her tattooed body leans forward to push those mounds into my grasp. The squeezing doing the job to make her up her game. Shifting her frame up and then down to start actually riding my dick. In turn making me moan out as I enjoy more of that tight passage around my fat inches.

“UHHHHH!! Y-Yes, Sir!! MMMMM!! I’ll fuck your huge prick, you bloody stud!!” She moaned out as her hair started to fly about behind her with the motion of her body. Lifting and dropping her juicy, shapely ass on my cock as the smack of skin meeting skin starting ringing out from her thighs meeting me tubby ones. Her hands gripping onto the back of the seat I was on for support as she bounced on my shaft. “AHHHHH!! MMMMM… I must fuck… UHHHH!! My Boss’ huge dick… MMMMM!! With my fat, dirty arse...” She said in a lustful trance between grunts. Showing the pain from having to take such a vast size without the proper lubing up, but like a true whore taking it anyway as she kept moving along my length. The sweat starting to form and drip down that gorgeous and curved body of hers, showing she was still keeping herself in sexy shape even after so much time being removed from the ring she used to love performing in.

“MMMMM… Fuck yeah… Love this massive butt of yours!” I said with sinful approval as I made her do all the work on my cock. I could have easily pumped up into her but I enjoyed making use of the British stunner in a way more familiar with those private leaked videos and pictures than any match she used to do. Her tight asshole keeping me moaning as she worked up and down on my fat cock. “AHHHHH… Made for tapping and fucking… Just like the filthy slut we all know you are...” I add as the sweat pours off my own, out of shape body to stain the seating. Ensuring my membership of the Mile High Club as I make the beauty now more known for being a General Manager or a valet ride my cock with her pale and juicy rump. Helping myself to the odd grope of her chest as it bounces away right in front of my grinning, far from attractive face.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! Y-Yes!! MMMMM… I’m just a dirty fucking slag!!” She moaned out shamelessly, but not with words that were truly her own. Her ass cheeks now jiggling from the effort she’s using to bounce away on my trouser snake. A quicker motion but shifting deeply back to take my size up into her ass. Still groaning from the discomfort of the basically dry action as her eyeliner now left dark tears running down that pretty face of hers to go with the spit from the earlier BJ. “UHHHHH!! With a fat, fucking arse… MMMMM!! O-Only good for fucking!” She said between groans. Not sounding like she thought there was anything wrong with talking about herself in such filthy terms. Tossing her long, dark hair back as some strands still stuck to her face. Her snatch even without being touched dripping wet and staining my obese frame whenever she dropped down to stuff her backside full with my member.

“MMMMM FUCK!! That’s my good, British slut! MMMM!! Take your Boss’ dick, you fat ass bitch!!” I mock as I moaned. Irony not lost on me to be calling her a fat ass when I’m far from in any sort of Superstar shape myself. The only reason I’m getting to tap her wonderful, thick booty is because I have her under sinful mind control to force her to be my in-flight butt slut. Not even bothering to allow her to even self pleasure herself to get something out of this position. All that mattered was getting me off, and making sure I felt damn good deep between her pale and juicy butt cheeks like I currently was. I didn’t bring her along on this flight just to talk about the future of the Divas Division after all.

I didn’t even bother warning her when my cock started to pulse within her anal tunnel. Just grunting myself as I began to shoot my load up into her backside. Making her gasp and groan as she still shifted downward into my crotch. Helping to milk my dick dry of my load as I was able to send fresh shots of thick jizz into her booty whenever she dropped that rump into me. Leaving me grinning again as I rested back as she finished the job for me until my finally spent dick fell from that nicely fucked hole. My cum leaking out of her gaping asshole to leave a stain over my inches and my crotch as she rested on my lap, gasping for air and staring lustfully at me. Even though she hadn’t even been allowed to cum herself from that action.

“You’ve made a mess on me...” I told her with a snigger, even though that ‘mess’ of my load was of course my doing. “Get down and clean it up, slut.” I instructed bluntly and without any care of if she was ready to do any task at all after that.  
“Y-Yes, Sir...” Paige whined as she slowly and shakily moved off from me. Going down to her knees as starting to run her tongue over my limp cock to scoop up the cum. Eagerly swallowing it down with a moan as she worked over my crotch. Moving her ruined make-up face through my pubic hair in the process to make her look even more like a whore than she already was. Considering my cum was still dripping out of her freshly stuffed asshole as she cleaned my dick.  
“Mmmmm… This is going to be a fun flight...” I said to myself, watching Paige replace jizz with her spit. “Now go fetch a flight attendant for me… I need a fucking drink… And you can go clean up yourself in the bathroom… I’ll be fucking you again real soon.”

* * *

After a long, but pleasurable flight, I’d arrived in the UK and soon enough arrived at the WWE’s UK Performance Centre in north London. Although to be honest I was less than thrilled with the surroundings and my own office at the building. Clearly this wasn’t as quite as world class as what was back in sunny Florida, but it would do for what I wanted from the place. Relaxing back in my couch in the smaller than I’m used to office as I checked over the settings of my Diva Changer App. Having left Paige to go take a guest coaching session with some of the NXT UK talents. After all, I had to give an impression that she was over here doing something of worth and not just being my living fuck-doll when I needed her to be.

The Diva Changer. A mysterious, mind controlling App on a custom made smartphone (or at least something that appeared to look like one). It had allowed me to infiltrate the WWE, rise to a position of power, and control everyone from executive to Superstar. Especially those sexy females, or Divas as they are now known as under my rule as the man in charge of them all. Forcing them to compete in the kinds of matches they’d tried to move away from. Bra and panties. Evening Gown. Swimming pool. Spanking Paddle on a Pole. I also made sure that none of them could even leave the WWE until I was bored of them, so no matter what humiliating or sexist match I forced them to do they’d be back the next show for more. And more of taking my cock in their holes as well – but they’d just not be allowed to remember any sexual action with me. Wouldn’t want their boyfriends or husbands knowing they were taking my dick while out on the road after all!

“Come in!” I called out, hearing a knock at the door as I stayed seated. Watching the lovely, easy on the eyes form of NXT UK Superstar Jinny walking into my office. Clad in a workout outfit of a UK Performance Centre T-shirt and some black Tapout branded shorts. Nicely showing off her slim and sexy form but not quite as nicely as her Fashionista ring gear does.

“You said you wanted to see me, Sir?” The Indian beauty (or at least mixed race? She was hot, that was all that mattered) politely said as she came in. A nice shine of sweat on her exposed, dark-toned skin from no doubt the workout or drills she’d been doing.  
“Yes, I did Jinny...” I said, simply tapping the App to activate it. Not planning on spending too much time here on the relative outskirts of London when I could enjoy the big city.

I watched as Jinny stood bolt upright. Eyes glazing over as she stared blankly ahead as the mind control took a hold of her. Leaving her standing as a sexy living statue, just begging to be played with. Which is why I started to apply the settings to her that were the standard for all the women like her that I had ‘meetings’ with. High obedience, low resistance and respect, and of course turning her sexuality up to the maximum. It all took less than a minute before I hit the ‘activate’ button and allowed her to return to the world of the living. Blinking as her brain resumed functioning but with new settings applied.

Which was why she locked eyes with me, and started to have a rather seductive smirk on her gorgeous face as she looked me over. “So… What can I do for you, Boss...” She said with a clearly flirty tone. Placing a hand on her hip as she clearly flaunted that lovely body of hers.  
“Oh, I think we both know why you came here to my office...” I claimed, despite the reality of me having had someone tell her to come see me in the first place. “So how about you drop the act… And drop the clothing while you’re at it...” I bluntly order. Standing up as I undo my belt in a completely unprofessional manner.  
“No bloody problem, Boss...” She said, licking her lips as she watched me undo my pants. Reaching down for her own shirt to follow suit…

* * *

“OH FUCK!! Mmmmmm! Oh yes, Boss! MMMMMM...” Minutes later, and a naked Jinny was spread eagle, sitting on the couch as I leaned over her. Holding her lovely legs by the ankles as I pumped my big, fat white cock into her tight, wet Indian snatch. Easily making the horny stunner moan out as she rocked back on the seating. Her lust-filled eyes staring at me like I was the only man she’s ever seen in her life. Despite the truth that we’ve only actually met one another for a very short time. “MMMMM!! More! UHHHH!! Bloody stuff that fucking cock in me!” She demanded in that sexy accent. Her hands back behind her to grip the couch for support, almost like she was holding on for her life as she took my dick. Looking already far removed from the fashionable and bitchy character she plays and more like a dirty, desperate whore as she begged for more of my fat and long cock.

“Ahhhhhh… Well only because… MMMMM… You asked so nicely...” I said with a cruel chuckle. Knowing full well she doesn’t have any say at all at what’s going to happen to her, so her moaning words are truly irrelevant. Luckily for her newfound state of lust, driving into this hot, damp twat was exactly what I was planning to do. The sound of skin hitting skin already ringing out as I stuffed her twat will balls deep pump. Making her jolt back against the furniture and making her perky tits bounce from the motion. That naked frame looking especially fine with that post-workout shine of sweat, but I was planning on leaving her dripping by the time I was done sampling this British hottie.

“Oh yessssss! MMMMM!! Give that… MMMMM!! Big bloody knob! AHHHHH...” She groaned as her head titled back in delight. Perhaps a sign she wasn’t used to taking this kind of top notch (but not willing) action before. Certainly from how damn tight her snatch was all around my thick and long pole, the ‘Fashion Queen’ wasn’t quite used to being a size queen. It ensured that I was moaning out myself each time I either pushed or pulled my cock into her her wet box. Staring down to watch my rod vanish into a snatch seemingly built to take a big prick like mine. ‘Talent’ like hers was being wasted with whatever boyfriend or whoever she was settling for on this side of the pond.

The 2018 Mae Young Classic competitor looked far suited for being more on a porno set than on a catwalk as she groaned out. Shifting her hips against my motion to make sure that I was going nice and deep into her needy love tunnel. Seeing her licking her lips with more want, even as I was filling her pussy up with my man-meat, giving me all the encouragement I needed to stuff her over and over like the dirty bitch I had altered her mind to become. Not that any red blooded man would need much extra motivation considering how good alone her pussy was to be deep inside of. Let alone her moaning, filthy state as she writhed in pleasure with every thrust I delivered.

“MMMMM… FUCK!! Ahhhhhh… So good! MMMMM!! Fuck me, Boss!!” She groaned again with a tone dripping in sin. Her gazed fixed for a long moment down between her spread legs to watch that massive length push into her snatch until my hairy crotch connected with her entrance. Showing no disgust with how contrasting our bodies were in this. Her sexy, slim and athletic frame more than worthy of any magazine cover. While my totally out of shape, slobby form should have made it that if she could think for herself, she would turn her pretty nose up at just the sight of me. Instead of begging for more of my fat cock like she currently has to do. Thoughts of pro wrestling and being a star far from her now clouded mind as I drive the cock she’s now totally addicted to (thanks to a little mind control) sharply in and out of her wet snatch.

“Mmmmm…” I let out a snigger as I pulled out of her dripping twat. “I think you’re a way better slut than you are a wrestler, Jinny...” I insultingly said. Just like to any other woman I control in order to fuck, showing no respect at all for her in-ring skills.  
“Th-Thank you, Boss...” She groaned, already with sweat forming across her pretty Eastern face. Acting like my words were the best compliment she’s ever heard.  
“Heh… Let’s see how you really thank me, then...” I decided, moving her into position to kneel on the couch. Her nicely rounded backside sticking out as I spread her cheeks. Spitting down onto her puckered entrance and making her groan from the sensation.  
“I… I’ve never taken anything back there before, Sir...” Jinny admitted without even being told to say so. But unable to even ask for a proper lubing up as I moved in behind, resting my bell-end against that untapped hole.

“Lucky you then...” I mocked, as I firmly pushed forward. Moaning as I invaded that tight hole and felt her passage clamp around me. Paying no mind to how the beauty I was now butt fucking was grunting and gasping with obvious discomfort. Only her own pussy juices providing a form of lube that was totally unsuitable for a first time anal experience. “MMMMMM… Lucky fucking me as well...” I bragged as I groaned in far more pleasure than her as I began to slide in and out of her backdoor. Staring down at her darker toned rear cheeks as my white dick pushed slowly in and out of her rump. Granting a small mercy of letting her adjust to this sensation as I banged the NXT UK Superstar from behind.

“UHHHHH!! Awwwwwww FUCK!! B-Bloody fucking Hell!! AHHHHHH!!” She groaned out, staring back with those wide but still glazed over eyes and her mouth hanging open. A conflict of desire to obey my demands and the pain of a fat, long cock invading her ass clear to see on that pretty face. Making it all the more delicious for me as I pumped in and out of her booty, looking to stuff myself deeper into her newly broken in back passage. “Oh fuck!! FUCK!! AHHHHHH...” The cries continued as one hand had fingers digging into the back of the couch I was fucking her on for support. The other, showing how deeply under lusty mind control she was, moving down between her legs. Not even bothering to rub as she went right to sticking two fingers into her already dripping snatch to finally force a proper, loud moan out of the woman nicknamed the Queen of Couture.

“MMMMM… That’s a good slut! AHHHHH… I can see why you got signed to a deal around here!” I continue to mock. Stroking my own ego while delivering smooth and firm strokes in and out of her super snug asshole with my dick. Holding her by the hips, so I could watch her backside ripple every time I drove into her. Making her rock against my movement as her perky tits slightly swung underneath her. “I should start… MMMMMM… Calling you the Size Queen of NXT UK… AHHHHH FUCK… Instead of the Queen of Fashion...” I continued to spit insults for no reason. Allowing her to keep on fingering her snatch to self-pleasure herself, even though I could order in an instant for her to stop and make this a far more painful situation for my latest living sex doll. Sweat now dripping down my face as I gave the sexy female wrestler a stiff ass fucking. Loving how her back passage was tightly gripping my meat as I worked in deeper between her cheeks.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! Whatever… AHHHHH!! Y-You want, Boss!!” She groaned out as she took my cock unwillingly, despite what her mind was telling her voice to say. The former Progress Women’s Champion staying kneeling on my office couch and gazing back even as her eyes welled up with tears. The discomfort of taking a huge dick up the ass – and anal clearly being something she’d never agree to – clear to see as even while finger banging her twat, she was still hissing and grunting from the agony her back passage was in. Yet all she could do was rock back and forth to take it. The sinful sloop created by her seeping out juices heard whenever she pumped her digits in or out of herself.

Reaching forward, a took a handful of her long dark hair as I roughly pushed forward with my dick. Forcing my crotch and my flabby gut to collide with her far more toned and attractive body. The tug making her head tilt back as she let out a filthy groan. Feeling my white cock completely buried into her Indian backside as I forced her to feel it in a long, drawn out manner without even pumping. That sensation apparently enough to trigger into an unexpected orgasm as she shivered while impaled on my rod. Juices soaking her fingers and hand as her eyes fluttered closed with just a hint that they were rolling upward. Whether she was secretly a buttslut and never knew it, or if this was just an effect of the Diva Changer App I didn’t know. And I didn’t honestly care either.

As proven by when I began to slam my dick home into this fashion-gimmick wrestler’s asshole to send her groaning once more while I deeply and loudly moaned out. Gripping her hair as the only means of holding onto her as my obese hips did the work. Ramming my shaft back and forth into her still vice-like backside as the sweat dripped off me to even land onto her body in front of me. The slap of skin hitting skin more profound as my stomach was colliding into her to really send her rocking forward each time I filled up her anal tunnel with my manhood. Using her just like a sex toy and no concern for how I was almost resizing her passage with this size of cock, let alone the punishing pace I was using to rape her with.

“UHHHHH!! AHHHHHH… UHHHHH!!” Exhausted from her own sexual high, Jinny’s gorgeous face as slumped against the couch as strands of hair stuck to her. Not even able to open her eyes as she barely stayed kneeling in place with her arms just swinging to and fro much like her rounded tits were doing. Her body shifting forward whenever I thrust deep into her darker toned ass, before I yanked her back hard by the hair so she could take that fat, pale dick once again to my moaning approval. A contrast to her groans of aching as her still tight rump was mega tight as a subconscious refusal of this invasion, but unable to stop me from tapping that fine ass just because I wanted to. Certainly she’d never let a man she never knew before do this to her, especially considering I’m her direct boss in the wider WWE family.

There was only so much of filling up that fine backside that I could take, however. Grunting myself but with pleasure as I pulled out of her well fucked ass. Witnessing her rear hole gaping from my actions to leave a sick smile on my face. Before I used that grip of hair to haul her off the couch completely, causing her to squeal in surprise as I forced her down to the knees. Right in front of me as I didn’t even give the illusion of choice. Instead just shoving my dick right into her oral hole to complete the non-consensual taking of all her holes over the course of this ‘talent meeting’.

“UUUULLLKKKK!! GAAAAHHHHH!!” Jinny gagged around my meat, and not just because I was just shoving myself deeply into her mouth and beyond. Clearly disliking the taste of her own back passage as I made her engage in ass-to-mouth for likely the first time in her life. Of course, I cared not for what she felt about this. Just wanting my own pleasure as I pumped in and out between her soft lips. Feeing the Eastern beauty my white man-meat with a round of firm and deep thrusts. Forcing her to clean off the taste of her own ass off my dick and replace it with saliva as she coughed and gagged around my inches.

“HHHHHLLLLLKKK!! MMMMMMPHHH!! GGAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHRRRKKK!” The tears continued to roll down her cheeks, ruining her make-up as she went from having one hole not designed for her own pleasure abused right to another. The repeated gagging as I slid my cock into her throat making the saliva splatter around me. Seeping out of her flexing mouth and dripping down her chin already as I pumped away. Face fucking the 2018 Mae Young Classic participant against her will as I kept a hold of her hair. Forcing her to stare up with those watering but vacant looking eyes to show she was still deeply under my twisted mind control.

It was perhaps lucky for her then that I started to pulse inside that nicely damp mouth of hers. Pulling out as I gripped myself, and barely giving her a chance to gasp for air before I started to paint her dark skin with my thick, hot spunk. Making her groan as I coated her cheeks, forehead, nose and even catching into her hair as I stroked myself dry. Dumping some shots even into her panting mouth to make her swallow it down for good measure, but most of the load painting over those sexy facial features of her. The spunk in her dark locks instantly matting to leave her even a dirtier mess than she was with all the sweat, saliva and make-up tears to begin with.

“Ahhhhh… Not a bad job, Jinny...” I said with a grin. Smearing the last drops of spunk on her chin as she swallowed down the last of the cum that her mouth had collected. “I can see you’ve got a decent future here in NXT UK...” I added for an obviously back-handed compliment.  
“Th-Thank you, Boss...” Jinny gasped as she stared up. Licking her lips to scoop up more jizz like a good, cock-drunk whore should. Just not in the unwilling state that this actually is. “I’ll do my best for you...”  
“Yeah you will…” I replied with a knowing, twisted chuckle. As my view of how she’d do a good job for me certainly had nothing to do with any quality of match that she’d wrestle.

“You and the rest of this NXT UK whores...” I said to myself, reaching over and picking up the Diva Changer App. Ready to wipe her mind of today’s events and send her on her way, to tell the other girls that she’d just had a productive, positive meeting with her Boss. I couldn’t argue that point – any time I get to stuff my dick in the holes of another hottie was an extremely positive, if completely illegal, thing… And it wouldn’t be the last time any chick this side of the Pond got the Diva Changer treatment either…

* * *

While I'm not accepting any suggestions for future stories at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 - Natalya

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction depicting impossible, dark fantasies. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. I do not endorse, support or encourage the actions described within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Natalya (WWE)

Diva Changer – Chapter 12

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Non-Con, MF, mc, oral, anal.

* * *

Since I didn’t have to be at the boring live events or on the road all the time, I often spent much of my time away from the ‘office’ and work at my residence of a home in Florida, not too far away from the Performance Center. I’d be able to stop by if I was very bored and ‘evaluate’ some rookie talents there if I so needed to. The place was nicely spacious with some very nice modern comforts and installed perks like the hot tub so I could really enjoy the life of luxury I was making the WWE pay for. Only the best for the head of the Divas Division, after all!

My attention was taken away from scrolling through social media posts of some indie scene workers to see who would fit into my sinful vision of women’s wrestling when there was a ring of my doorbell. Smiling, I moved off from the couch of the living room as I knew just who would be arriving as I made my way to the front door. Bringing up the Diva Changer App ready to use it.

Opening it, I saw the blonde Canadian, long time veteran of WWE and thickly curved former Champion in Natalya. She didn’t look happy to be here, giving me an unhappy glare as she had a travel bag with her. Dressed down in a set of leggings that perfectly clung to her juicy ass, and her own merch T-shirt which shamefully hid her big tits.

“Ok, what the Hell is going on here Boss?” Natalya demanded as she glared at me. “You had me come over here, telling me we were going to film some stuff for Total Divas? But there’s no film crew or anything like that here!” She correctly pointed out. “If this is your idea of a prank, then I’m not laughing! It’s bad enough you want me to lower myself down to the bra and panties crap you’re making the other women do...”

Having heard enough of her attempt to start a Women’s Evolution rant, I brought up my phone and flashed the light into her eyes. Applying the Diva Changer onto her and instantly making her expression turn blank as she stared in a trance looking right through me. Mind controlled in a second just like all the rest – and just like how I’d done to her the other day to make her come here, and made her not remember it was all due to the App.

“Come inside, Nattie.” I grinned, seeing the married beauty in front of me. “You remembered the swimwear, right?”  
“Yes, Master...” Natalya replied in a dull, drone tone of voice as she walked into my home with her bag.  
“Excellent. Let’s film a special kind of Total Divas episode then, shall we?” I decided for her, planting a hand on her juicy rear as I led her further inside.

* * *

Only ten minutes later, I was laying outside in the sun with my out of shape body on almost full display with just some swim shorts on as I rested on a sun lounger by the outdoor pool of my home. A few cameras on tripods and a handicam on the poolside table, right next to the Diva Changer smartphone, all already recording in more of a porno setup than any reality TV show. After all, this footage wouldn’t exactly be aired anywhere outside of my own home once it was filmed.

The sound of the door from the house sliding open and then closing made me smile again as I looked over. Natalya walking out as her big, rounded tits bounced in a tight pink bikini top with a plunging neckline. Her rear just covered with matching bikini bottoms while her hair was done up in a sexy ponytail. She’d even followed the orders given to give her lips a super pouty gloss finish and a bit of made for porn eye make-up too. Looking far removed from a professional wrestler, but certainly looking bimbo-like and fitting for modern reality TV.

“Oh hey, Nattie!” I acted surprised as I saw the woman who was dressed and acting just how like I’d ordered her to. “I didn’t hear you come in. Something wrong?”  
“Something wrong? Oh, yeah, there’s something wrong.” Natalya said, standing at the end of the lounger to look across at me. “It’s my husband! He… Well, he couldn’t satisfy me in the sack again last night!” She said, repeating the script I’d forced her to remember. I couldn’t care less what her and her hubby’s sex life was actually like, but a woman stacked and built like her certainly needed some good, hard dicking to properly satisfy her.  
“Let me guess… He couldn’t last a couple minutes, let alone make you cum?” I smirked, playing along with the fake story as I made her mock and insult her beloved husband.  
“Exactly! I mean, come on! Look at me!” She motioned to her curvy frame. “I think I deserve better than that, don’t you? I mean, sure I love him to death… But our relationship is almost hitting the rocks because he can’t keep from blowing his load so prematurely! Even from just a blowjob!” She said with a sigh. Using insulting language she’d never day say about her man if she had her free will.

“Heh… Sounds like to me, that you need some spice in your life, Nattie.” I suggested without being subtle about it as I already felt my cock start to harden just from staring at her big titties on display. “And not just in your relationship, either...”  
Natalya smirked as she looked me over with approval – showing how mind controlled she was to be interested in another man other than her husband. “Oh, I don’t just need that, Boss… I need a real fucking man to satisfy me!” She announced before she moved forward as he straddled the lounger with legs either side. Sticking her thick rump out as she leant forward and placed her hands on my short.  
“Nattie! This is wrong!” I said as I grinned and with a tone that showed I didn’t mind one bit, barely pretending to play the character part for this X-rated Total Divas episode. “You’re going to be cheating on your husband!” I added as I raised my hips up so she could slide down my shorts.  
“Damn right I am!” Natalya grinned, and licked her lips when my big, fat cock flopped out in its hardening state. “And I won’t stop cheating until I finally get satisfied since my good for nothing, limp dick husband can’t keep it up to do it himself!”

“Well, if that’s what you want? Be my guest, Nattie...” I said, just laying back and watching her take a hold of my cock as she started pumping me to make sure I was fully hard for her. The former Smackdown Women’s Champion smirking as she leaned in as started working her tongue on my rod. Swirling around the tip with slow, savouring motions to act like I was already the best cock she’s ever tasted. Patting the tip as she applied a little saliva around the crown. Her hand pumping over the shaft for a nice double team as she groaned softly from delivering the sinful act. Her eyes having that glaze over them to show she was really under the mind control, but looking lustful as I made her cheat on her husband and capturing it all on camera.

Even more so when she parted those full lips and sunk down. Moaning around my shaft while I groaned out with approval as felt that warm and wet Canadian mouth moving onto my rod to take half my size in. Her blonde ponytail starting to swing a bit as she started getting into the motion. Sucking my cock with her lips tightly pressed around me and still working her palm over the lower portion so all of my thick pole was getting stimulated. Her big breasts jiggling as her head started to rock, testing the limits of her bikini cock as she dished out a poolside blowjob. Her controlled mind not letting her figure out how wrong this was not just to suck of a man other than her husband, but to do so with so many cameras filming her for a sham of a reality TV shoot.

“Ahhhhhh yeah… Mmmmmm! Fuck that’s some good head right there, Nattie...” I encouraged as I moaned. Letting her do all the work as I was free to pick up the handheld from the table as I watched her though the camera screen. Not even giving her the respect to directly look at the beauty who was slurping on my fuck-stick as I zoomed in. Filming those gorgeous lips sliding smoothly up and down on my length as the saliva started to be applied to my inches. “Mmmmmm… Your little runt husband is so wasting your time… Ahhhhh! With a mouth like that… Mmmmm! You should be with a real man who can fuck you real good...” I rudely said, also joining in on the uncalled for insults to man not even here. I was more interested of course in just getting the most pleasure from this stacked beauty as I watched and filmed her mouth pushing up and down as she showed that she had some good skills in the art of cock sucking.

“Mmmmmmphh!! MMMMMMPHHH… HHHHHHLLLKK!!” As Natalya pushed down further onto me, she gave me a hint that her husband wasn’t packing nearly as much man-meat as I was. Starting to gag as the crown of my rod connected with the back of her mouth, sending more saliva dripping down my length and towards my balls. Still, in her new lusty state the woman carrying on the Hart Dynasty legacy kept showing off talented more suited for a Brothel than a wrestling ring. “HHHHHLLLKKK… GAHHHHHH… MMMMMMM!!” She groaned in between chokes. Still staring up at me with desire as she bobbed swiftly up and down to fuck her mouth on my cock. Her huge rack swinging away as one of her already rock hard nipples escaped out from the top of her bikini. That slip not fazing her as she focused on sucking me off to ‘get back’ at her ‘failing’ husband even though that was all just a fake idea I’d forced into her mind.

The cameras captured it all from multiple angles as she blew me nice and deep even while gagging nastily all over my cock when she pushed down further than she could handle. Her thick backside shown as she slightly swayed, and a noticeable wet patch forming to show her arousal. She made sure to use a hand to bring her blonde ponytail to the other side of her head so there was clear side view of her face pushing down onto my pole. Seeing her throat sinfully bulge each time she took be between those full, pouty lips. The cam I was holding getting the point of view shot of her gorgeous face working away as she slid back and forth to service my shaft. Seeing her eyes watering up from the discomfort of repeatedly gagging like a first time porno whore as she bobbed away like her marriage depended on it. Saliva dripping down to coat not just my dick but my balls as well, along with it dripping off her chin as well.

“MMMMMM...” Natalya finally pulled off from my tool as she gasped out, taking in air before she smiled seductively at me as she stood up. “Look at me… Sucking off cock like I’m some kind of slut...” She purred as she reached back. Revealing those round, massive tits as she carelessly tossed her bikini top into the pool. “Guess that makes me a cheating whore, right?”  
“You said it, Nattie. Not me...” I chuckled, knowing full well I was making her act and be that cheater thanks to twisted mind control. “But I’m not gonna stop you if you want to go all the way.”  
“Oh, we are going all the fucking way!” She agreed, undoing her bottoms to let them fall away to show off her already wet, clean shaved pussy. “I’m going to cheat on my fucking husband, and I’m not gonna stop until I finally cum like I should be doing every night with him!” She claimed, still insulting the man she’s really happily married to.  
“Then don’t just stand there, Nattie… Come get yourself some of a real man’s dick!” I ordered with a grin, still looking at her through the camera viewfinder even as I talked directly to her.

“Oh yeah, this is a real man’s dick alright!” She said as she moved to straddle me. Sinking her wet snatch down onto my cock and not having the ability to think about the potential consequences of engaging in bareback sex with a man that she isn’t married to. Instead, just moaning out with a gasp and wide eyes as my fat length made her inner walls stretch to accommodate my vast size. Proof once again her loving husband didn’t have the size of dick that a woman built like her should be getting. “OH FUCK!! MMMMM… And you’re so fucking big!! MMMMM!! That’s a real man!!” She groaned out her approval as she started to shift back and forth on me. Riding my cock with the cowgirl motion as she worked her shapely hips for a sinful grinding. Smoothly working my length in and out of her needy, wet box.

I would rely on the camera capturing the back view to witness the sight of my cock vanishing up into her pussy before soon reappearing as that gorgeous ass slightly jiggled from her motion as she worked over my cock with another of her pleasurable holes. My massive gut hiding the sight from me of her twat taking me, but I had a more than good enough view of some action myself. Her huge tits bouncing as she moved and the look of pleasure already plastered on her pretty face as she didn’t act like a woman who had been happily married for years to a now retired wrestler. Her hands sliding up, running through her ponytail as it bounced away behind her as she put on the kind of show the usually professional and confident performer wouldn’t have dreamed of doing even alone in the bedroom.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! AHHHHH SO GOOD!! MMMMMM...” Natalya continued moaning out as she fucked out in the open by my pool. Starting to properly bounce now as her hands gripped onto her thighs for support with her feet planted on the floor. Rising up before she dropped sharply down to meet my crotch and legs as she made us both easily groan out in delight. The sound of sharp slaps as her tanned, curvy body connected with my unsightly, overweight frame now rang out along with our moans so that if there were any neighbours about, they’d easily now some sexual action was going on over the high hedges. “MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! I should have… MMMMM!! Fucking cheated on my husband years ago!! MMMMM!!” She said with more words not truly her own as she had to mock the love of her life while she cheated on him, and wouldn’t even be allowed to remember a moment of it once this unwillingly filmed porno was completed.

“MMMMMM… With a fucking body like that Nattie? MMMMM… You’re damn right you should… You’ve been wasted… AHHHHH… Being with a tiny prick guy like him...” I stated between my own moans. Noting how she was so lustful right now that the tight pussy of the former Divas Champion was clinging to my pole like this was the only cock she’s ever desired. My eyes tracking the sight of her jiggling tits as they moved wildly as she increased the pace of her bounces. Filming the sweat starting to form across her frame as I had to do all the work to ride away on my cock. Not even thrusting for a moment as I just laid back and grinned. “MMMMM… With a mouth like yours? Tits as big? And all that ass? MMMMM… You should be a pornstar instead of a wrestler, Nattie...” I said for a dirty talk compliment that any right minded woman would easily consider to be just an insult. It just made her moan as she bit her lip as she stared at me for a visual treat that only proved my words true of her being a perfect fit for skin flicks.

“MMMMMM!! OH SHIT!! MMMMMM… You think so, huh Boss? MMMMM!! Want me… AHHHHH FUCK!! To be your own personal pornstar??” She went from biting down to licking her full lips as her controlled mind seemed to like the idea of that. Her hands moving up, capturing her mounds for a deep squeeze to get another groan out of herself while she kept bouncing away on me. The woman once mocked as the ‘crazy cat lady’ of the WWE showing me how skilled she was with her own wet, tight pussy. Making me wonder exactly how wasted she really is with her man if she can fuck as good as this. “MMMMM… But that would be so unprofessional, Boss! MMMMM SHIT!! It’s bad enough… OOOOOOOH FUCK!! I’m cheating with my husband with you… But you want me to be your porno slut? MMMMMMM...” She groaned, tossing her ponytail back as she slammed down extra hard onto my cock to take me in balls deep. “MMMMM… We’d need at least a camera to film ourselves with...” She said with a rather bimbo-like giggle to show how deeply I’ve corrupted her with the Diva Changer to make her into such a sudden slut.

“MMMMM… Yeah, if only we had some of those...” I chuckled before I let out a groan. Knowing she was playing up like this was just a reality TV episode so she pretended not to notice the cameras filming her including the one I was holding. “Guess… AHHHHHH… We’ll have to make do with just my big old cock… MMMMM! Stuffing you full like your poor, worthless husband can’t do!” I added, unable to stop myself from further mocking the man I was making this blonde stunner cheat on.  
“MMMMMM… Stuffing me full sounds great, Boss...” Natalya said, as she lifted up in order to dismount me. Standing up as I clearly saw how dripping wet her snatch was already. “It’s so nice to have a man who takes control of me… Like the fucking slut I want to be!” She claimed, but with a statement I’d clearly planted into her mind to make her say for my own amusement and ego stroking.  
“Heh, well if that’s what you want...” I said, moving off the lounger as I watched her now move to get onto her hands and knees on it. Taking a moment to put down the handicam as I picked up a little bottle of sex lube. Popping it open as I poured some out down onto her ass crack to make her groan as the fluid went over her tight asshole.  
“Oooooooooh yeah! Mmmmmmm...” The slutty beauty even pushed back against just my finger when I pushed it into her asshole. Working the lube into her super tight passage for a couple of quick rounds of finger banging to get her ready. “I’ve never been fucked in the ass before, Boss… I always thought it was just locker room sluts who gave up their asses...” She admitted to me, and I didn’t recall putting that line into her mind to say to me.  
“Guess you wouldn’t have even felt your husband’s tiny dick in this fat ass of yours anyway!” I mused, pulling my finger out as I poured a bit of lube out and stroked it over my inches. Figuring she was going to be mega tight and I wanted pleasure and not pain, but not caring if she got the same.

Setting the bottle aside as I once again picked up the camera so I could film myself as I spread her thick ass apart. Lining my fat rod up and pressing into her puckered entrance to meet resistance before I forced my way into the latest WWE female Superstar I was forcing to be my personal sex slave. I groaned out in delight when I invaded her and made her gasp out. Indeed, feeling a vice-like grip even with the lube as I has to go in slowly. Smoothly moving in and out of the former Smackdown Women’s Champion’s rounded, juicy backside. Completing a tour of her holes and getting to tap her ass which from her sinful admission her own loving husband has never gotten to bang. I was planning on making up for all the lost time of an ass like this never being used once I’d forced her back passage to accept the vast size of my length.

“F-FUCK!! AHHHHHH OH SHIT!! That’s… AHHHHHH!! S-So fucking big!! UHHHHH!!” Nattie grunted, showing she was feeling pain from her first anal experience, especially with such length and girth as I was packing now fitting between her checks. Yet, her body working on the sinful instincts the mind control had forced into her, she was rocking back to meet my pumps. Helping to get my length deeper into her rump. “AHHHHHH!! T-There’s no fucking way… AHHHHHHH… M-My husband could… UHHHHHH! Every make me f-feel like this!” She said between groans that were a mix of pleasure and discomfort as I forced her ass to widen and accept my pumping cock as I started to pick up the pace. Her big tits swinging underneath her as I fucked her doggy style on the sun lounger and already made that fat butt jiggle with each thrust in or out I delivered.

“MMMMMM… No fucking shit, slut! MMMMM!! This kind of fat, white ass should be in porn… Getting fucking blacked or some shit!” I taunted her as I moaned myself from how good that tight ass felt around my cock as I started gradually slipping my inches further into her rear. Staring down and watching through the handheld camera to record my dick forcing its way in and out of the juicy backside of a married woman. This blonde, untouchable beauty forced to whore herself and all her holes out to me for this phony Total Divas episode as I make her take it up the ass poolside and out in the open. “AHHHHHH… But don’t worry, you fucking thick bitch… MMMMM! I’ll make sure to give you… AHHHHH! All the fucking dick you’ll ever need from now on...” I decided for her as I gave her ass a hard smack with my hand to both make her gasp out and send that ass cheek rippling sexily. Knowing full well that with the Diva Changer I could just order her to suck and fuck whenever I wanted to anyway, just like how I was forcing her without her consent to do right now.

“MMMMMM!! Y-Yes, Sir! Whatever you want! I’ll be… UHHHHH!! Your fat assed slut whenever you want!” She all too easily agreed as the sweat poured off her face as she closed her eyes. Juices still dripping down her inner thighs as even without being allowed to pleasure herself, she was getting off on being used and having her thick butt stuffed full with thick cock. Such insulting words the sort she would never have used if she had her free will, even if her career depended on it. “UHHHHH!! OH FUCK!! Y-You’re… MMMMM!! Stretching my ass fucking wide open!! AHHHHHHH!!” She groaned out, her blonde haired head lowering as she sensations of having her back passaged filled up beyond the limit that even some pro pornstars can handle overwhelmed her. Her curvy frame still rocking back and forth as she followed the implanted instructions I’d forced into her with the mind control so I could not just fit my dick deep into her. I could enjoy and record the sight of her appearing to act like a slut to push against my pumps. Like she actively wanted to cheat on her husband with me when the reality was far, far different.

“Hey! MMMMM… No slacking off, slut!” I yelled at her, using my free hand to reach over and grip that long blonde ponytail of hers. Forcing her head to roughly tilt back as she groaned out in discomfort. “You want to cheat? MMMMMM!! Then you’ll fucking cheat on your good for nothing husband!” I taunted her as I started to get firm with my motion. Driving my cock forward into her ass as my gut started to connect with the top of her rounded, juicy booty along with my crotch. Going balls deep into the asshole of a former Women’s Champion who until today had never engaged in any anal action before with her husband. Now forced to take my entire, fat length between her cheeks in such a commanding way that even if she ever agreed to let her man tap her ass there’s no way an average cock would bring her any pleasure into her resized back passage.

“UHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHH!! UHHHHHH...” All Natalya could do now was groan and grunt out as I roughly used her to complete my tour of her pleasure holes during this elaborate porn shoot disguised as a fake Total Divas episode. Her thick cheeks clapping away each time I yanked her back by the hair towards my thrusting cock. The impact leaving my bulging stomach shaking too while her ass cheeks ripped in far more attractive fashion. Her breasts still swaying back and forth in time with the motion her body was being forced to do. Yet even with all the pain I was making her endure by spreading her ass apart, her pussy was still dripping wet. Like the way I was dominating her had unlocked a new kink of having longed to be taken and used in a fashion her husband never could. Except that ‘fetish’ of being controlled was just one I’d slipped into her weakened mind thanks to the Diva Changer App.

Slap. Slap. Slap! The sharp ringing of our sweat-coated bodies connecting rang out as I kept up the stiff pace of fucking her up the ass from behind as the cameras all around, including the one I was holding for the POV shot of her butt taking my dick, captured every moment of her being made to commit adultery. Despite my out of shape to say the least frame, I was using a pornstar’s stamina and pace to give that PAWG ass the stuffing it deserved and the kind her lacking in inches hubby couldn’t possibly deliver. A smile constantly on my face as I stared down through the viewfinder of the handicam to record her shaking ass. Seeing my rock reappearing briefly before I sent it slamming forward to fill her booty up and make us both moan out sinfully. Like we’ve been anal fuck buddies for years rather than the mere minutes that I’ve made her give up her once virgin asshole for my hole-wrecking cock.

To my pleasant surprise, I soon felt her back passage managing to tighten around my cock. The Calgary, Alberta, Canada-born beauty’s curvy frame shuddering on my cock. The cameras recording this sex session seeing her expression as her teeth clenched together with a train of shameful drool falling from her lips. Her eyes rolling upward as pleasure overwhelmed her from the sensation of having her ass fucked hard and deep. So even without her snatch directly being even played with, she managed to cum from her first time doing anal (with some helpful boosts from the mind control I was using on her of course!). Juices shamefully squirting out of her slot, down onto the sun lounger she was on her hands and knees on in front of me. Just grunting out like a bitch in heat instead of the proud and professional wrestler she’s supposed to be. A scene that would never be in any true episode of a reality show, but more fitting for a skin flick parody of This Ain’t Total Divas XXX.

“MMMMMM… Guess a real man’s dick was too much for you to handle, huh?” I mocked the woman I’d forced to suck and fuck me after I’d fucked her through her first anal-induced orgasm. Not particularly because I wanted her to cum like her husband couldn’t ever make her, but just that I had been enjoying the tightness of her rear hole.  
“F-Forgive me, B-Boss!” Natalya pathetically whined out as she groaned on my dick. A sight made worse when I finally let go of her hair and she quickly slumped forward onto the lounger and into her own juices and sweat on it.  
“Ha! Forgive you? If you earn it, you fat assed slut...” I taunted as I reached down, making her roll over to her back to lay in her fluids now before I moved over onto her. Making the furniture creak and her underneath me groan from the pressure of my sizeable to say the least weight on her as I mounted her chest.  
“Y-yes, Sir...” She obediently agreed, as I knew she would thanks to the effects of the Diva Changer App she was still acting under. Her hands coming up, holding her breasts as she pressed them against the sides of my cock.

“MMMMM… Yeah, those are some good fucking porno tits right there...” I said with a proud laugh. Once again staring through the viewing screen of the camcorder I held as I continued to record the blonde stunner cheating on her husband. Now witnessing her working her huge, rounded mounds up and down my cock as she slid them back and forth. Perfectly sandwiching my man-meat between her juicy tits as she pushed them against my pole with her hands. Seemingly knowing how to pleasure someone with her chest perhaps from experience. “AHHHHH… Yeah… Fuck that dick with those fat titties, Nattie… MMMMM… No wonder you keep getting on the cast of Total Divas with tits like that!” I claimed without proof to further rain sexist insults onto the woman I was only getting a tittyfuck from in the first place because I was controlling her usually strong and confident mind.

“Mmmmm… Fuck that feels good! Yeah! I’ll fuck your cock real good with me big fat tits!” Natalya grinned as she started up at me, looking again like a sex-drunk bimbo as sweat still coated her face from the previous fuck. Making a dirty slapping sound ring out when she pushed her breasts right down into my crotch before drawing them back up to make the head of my length vanish between those massive mountains of hers. “Mmmmmm… No way my husband… Ahhhhhh! Could ever handle my tits like your big… Tasty… Ass-opening cock can!” She continued to inflate my ego with words not really her own in between having to insult the love of her life. Her hands gripping her orbs, slightly digging in as she pumped them up and down along my fuck-stick at a swift pace.

“MMMMMM… Yeah, you dirty slut… Fucking cheating bitch! MMMMM!!” I grinned back, but still just watching her through the camera I was recording her with. Capturing those tits jiggling back and forth around and over my cock as she made my dick feel just as good as it had been stuffed deep in her mouth, snatch or ass. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM… Get those huge porno tits fucking my dick! MMMMM… Bet you fucking want to milk my load right out of the cock that… AHHHHH! That finally made you cum, don’t you bitch?” I continued to rant at her just because I could. Revelling in making not just another stunning female wrestler into a cock-hungry slut against her will, but forcing a woman who should be untouchable from being married into sucking and fucking like she hadn’t screwed in years. See the fruits of using twisted mind control as those big mounds of hers worked away back and forth along my pole to keep me moaning.

Unable to help herself in a lusty state she would never have even dreamed of in her wildest fantasies, the former Divas and Smackdown Women’s Champion leaned her blonde haired head down towards my cock as it pumped up out from her deep cleavage. Swatting her tongue at first against my bell-end to make me moan that extra bit louder as she still kept fucking my dick with her breasts. Unfazed (or more accurately, not being allowed to be disgusted) by the taste of her own ass from off of my cock as she lapped and licked away to quickly dab saliva over my crown. Even spitting onto me like a true porn starlet should so the saliva got rubbed onto her tits when my prick quickly vanished back down into her rack in the next second.

That extra pleasure from her tongue was more than enough to finally get my cock throbbing as I didn’t even bother warning her about my impending release. Instead letting Natalya just feel it when my cock started to shoot out thick blasts of spunk out to catch onto her cheeks, lips, chin and that swatting tongue as she kept leaning towards me. Her mouth obediently opening wide, taking in more bursts with her tongue sticking out for good measure. More than a target as I let her milk my cock dry with her pumping titties. Some spunk splashing to catch over her neck for a filthy ‘pearl necklace’ and plenty generously catching onto her tits too as the spunk dripped off her face onto them and stained into her cleavage as my cock slipped between them for a last few pumps. The money shot captured, especially when she finally released my spent dick from her boobs and I recorded her closing her lips together as she gulped down the spunk from a man other than her husband with a greedy swallow, finished off with a wicked grin.

“So, think that’s helped save your marriage, Nattie?” I mocked her as I stood up from her and scanned over her body with my camera before focusing on the spunk over her face and tits. “Getting some good dick at last from real man while your hubby’s at home?”  
“Mmmmm… I think it’s helped...” Natalya smiled, licking her lips as she groaned on the lounger, squirming in delight in post-sex bliss. “But I think to really help my marriage? I’ll need to fuck you and that real man’s cock of yours a whole lot more...” She said with a giggle of a cock-drunk bimbo. The idea of wanting to keep cheating on her beloved husband something the real Natalya would never even think of, let alone agree to.  
“What a dirty, cheating wife you are Nattie…” I chuckled, knowing I’d made her into such a state. “But if that’s what you want? I’ll gladly help you out… I wouldn’t be a good Boss if I didn’t make my employees happy!” I said, revelling in the fact I should be overseeing this wrestler’s career in WWE instead of making her be another of my whores. “But that will have to wait… Until our next episode of Total Divas...” I said, before turning off my camera.

Setting the handicam down, I picked up the Diva Changer and applied some new settings. Seeing them take effect as blinking, Natalya soon stood up and had an emotionless expression of her sweat-coated and cum-dripping face. “Yes, Master?” She spoke again in that drone voice.  
“Switch off the cameras, and pack them away. Then take the film from them and start uploading them to my laptop in the house. I’ve got some uh, editing and producing to do...” I claimed as I all too casually pulled my swim shorts back up and headed back into the house.”  
“Yes, Sir...” She agreed as she walked around the pool towards one of tripods to do as ordered. Already having no clue she’d just been filmed fucking a man that is most certainly not the one she’s happily married to.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was just inside kicking back on the couch watching a beer. The big screen showing a streamed match of a women’s wrestling promotion Japan as I ‘evaluated’ some potential talents to bring over to further fill out my female roster in the Divas Division. However, my afternoon was ruined as I heard the doorbell ring followed by some angry knocking on the door. Rolling my eyes I got up, putting on a T-shirt I had dumped over the back of the couch to go with my shorts as I headed over to the door.

“Hey, you!” I was greeted by an older man, likely a neighbour as he was dressed in fancy slacks and a shirt. “Who the hell do you think you are? Filming porn or some shit when you’ve just moved into the neighbourhood??” He said with an angry glare. “This is a high class area, not for just anyone to come up and invade! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the cops and have you kicked out of the street!” He demanded with hands on his hips.

I just held up a finger, bringing out my phone and using the Diva Changer App as I tapped in a couple quick settings. “Nattie? Come over her, please.” I called out.  
Natalya, in a bathrobe having just washed up, came over with a wide smile. “Yes?” She asked, looking between me and the unknown man.  
“How about this. You can fuck my girl here, and uh you forget about making any call. Deal?” I offered before snapping my fingers.  
“Sounds good to me!” Natalya said, the mind control making her open her robe so the complaining neighbour could see her gorgeous, curvy body for a long flash.  
“I, uh… Y-Yeah… That fucking works...” The wide eyed man said as he soon nodded, forgetting his anger as Natalya took the man by the hand. Leading him through the house to a guest room that the property had.  
“You can see him out when you’re done with him, Nattie!” I called out as the door to the room then slammed shut just as I’d sat down to resume watching, and perving, over the match. “Gotta love meeting the neighbours… Wonder if there’s any hot MILFs or sexy daughters on this street...” I mused out loud as I sipped my beer. Muffled moans being heard down the corridor as I smirked. Problems were never an issue to me with the trusty Diva Changer at my disposal!

* * *

While I’m not currently accepting requests or suggestions at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
